Only One Tree Hill
by peytonscott87
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are best friends and entering a new year of school that will test their friendship, pull them apart and just maybe pull them together in a new way follows the show partly with changes made and new things added, includes some JP and BL
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was another beautiful morning in Tree Hill as Lucas sat on his front porch with a cup of coffee watching the sunrise. He did this every morning, it gave him a chance to be alone with his thoughts and clear his head before the day began not to mention it was beautiful. Lucas was an only child in a single mom household, so she was very protective of him. Now this was only partly due to the only child factor, but mainly due to his moms past with his father. His name was Dan Scott and was the mayor of Tree Hill and his mom was a café owner on main street, sounds like a perfect political family right, well not quite actually it was anything but picture perfect. In this small town the Scott family story is something of a gossip columnists dream, and everyone knew about it.

Back when his mom was in high school she was the captain of the cheerleaders, and she fell in love with the charming and attractive star basketball player Dan Scott. It was all rainbows and candy canes until Sr. year, a month before graduation when she found out she was pregnant with Dan's child. She told Dan, but he had just found out that he was given a full ride to Duke to play basketball. Faced with the choice of two lives Dan made a decision and decided to head to Duke and pursue his dream of playing basketball, leaving Karen, Lucas's mom alone to raise a child or as Dan had suggested to her, have an abortion and end the whole thing before it began. The story gets really interesting when Dan went off to Duke, not even a month after her got there he fell in love with another student named Deb, and by the middle of first semester she found out she was pregnant as well. This time Dan decided to stand by Deb and they moved back to Tree Hill to raise their son Nathan. And alas the gossip of the Scott family was born.

Nathan and Lucas were the same age, and went to the same school, but were not close by any means. Nathan was living the life that Dan had, the money, the girls and basketball, and he made no apologies for the way he acted or who he had to trample over to get what he wanted. Lucas on the other hand was living the complete opposite life, he and his mom worked hard but never had the kind of money that Nathan had, he was basically unknown at school, well other than the fact that he was the bastard son of the mayor. They did have one thing in common however, their love of basketball, although Lucas didn't get to play in Nathan's fancy gym with all the fans roaring. Instead he played at the Rivercourt park with a couple of his friends, who showed up every day to play knowing that they would never be as good as him, of course they would never tell that to Lucas. He had this thing about playing, he felt like if he did play it would bring him closer to Dan and that was something he never wanted, so he swore he would never play in Dan's gym no matter how good he may or may not be.

Lucas looked up from his coffee as he heard the door open and the soft footsteps heading his way. He knew it was his mom, she would always give in a come sit out with him after a while, once she realized he wasn't going to come inside and sit with her. She knew he loved his mornings, but it was some of the only quality time she got to spend with him now that the café had taken off and since he had been gone to the river court every night with the guys. And she would never say this to him but she missed their time alone, and secretly hoped he did too.

"Hey mom" he slid over on the bench so she could slide right next to him," How's your morning?"

"Great," she said as she sat down," other than the fact that I cannot get my son to come inside and eat his breakfast like a normal boy,"

Lucas laughed, he loved how his mom always wanted him to come inside but would always give in and come sit with him after a while.

"Mom you know I love it out here, and I did eat, I'm just faster than you,"

"Well you can't blame your mother for wanting to spend a little quality time with you can you,"

"No I guess not, since I am pretty amazing,"

Karen laughed looking at her son and secretly agreeing with him

"Ya and so very modest," said a familiar sweet voice from down the walkway, both Lucas and Karen knew who it was.

"Oh hi Peyton, a little early wouldn't you say," Karen asked.

"Ya well I was just sitting there alone and decided why bother waiting a half hour to come over here to pick up his sorry butt when I could just leave now," Peyton explained.

Karen looked at Lucas and couldn't help but laugh, he just shook his head in the way he did and then looked up at Peyton with his classic squint and said

"You just couldn't stay away now admit it, not to mention the fact that you can't even cook toast, you must be hungry,"

Peyton rolled her eyes and Karen took her by the arm and led her inside, at least she was still able to take care of someone she thought.

"Lucas why don't you go take a shower and get ready for school while I make Peyton some breakfast,"

"Ya you do kind of smell," Peyton snickered.

Lucas just rolled his eyes and got up, rinsed his mug and headed to his room. He grabbed a towel on the way and jumped in the shower while Peyton and his mom sat at the table chatting and gossiping about anything they could think of.

Peyton was Lucas's best friend for as long as he could remember. Her mother died when she was young and her father worked out of town a lot, so she was alone most of the time, so him and Karen had basically adopted her into their family so she was over there all the time. Most people thought that there was something going on between them in a sexual way, but both him and Peyton laugh off those comments when they hear them. Even Karen saw it sometimes though, just in the little things they did around each other, but after being told many times that there was nothing going on she decided to drop it. It wasn't that Lucas didn't find her attractive, I mean any guy would, she was tall and thin with perfect ivory skin, beautiful big green eyes and blonde curly hair that always seemed to have a mind of its own but looked incredibly sexy at the same time. He thought about Peyton's most infamous quality around school, her long toned legs. He once heard the guys after gym class making comments about her and how they would love to have those legs wrapped around them and he lost it, it was his first of many fights to defend what he saw as Peyton's honor, he would never tell her that though. Although she did have many redeeming qualities, he just simply didn't think of her like that, he was just very protective of her like a big brother would be of his little sister, and besides she didn't have feeling for him anyways.

Lucas got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at himself for a minute deciding if he felt like shaving or not, then he thought about how Peyton would tease him for trying to create a bad boy image if he didn't so he took out his razor and began.

Lucas was tall and slim; he had short blonde hair and a chiseled frame from playing so much basketball with the guys. The thing that Peyton always noticed about him however was his eyes, they were a perfect shade of blue, and so honest that if you look into them you can see into his soul, which was a good one in her opinion. Her girlfriends always talked about how cute he was and how they couldn't believe that she hadn't even tried to hook up with him. Like Lucas, although Peyton could not deny how good looking he was she just didn't look at him that way, she used to when she was younger but not anymore.

Lucas finished up shaving, and ran some product through his hair, threw on a pair of faded jeans and a plain orange tee shirt. He grabbed his bag and coat and headed into the kitchen where Peyton and Karen were still laughing, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. Since Lucas never had a sibling, well other than he who shall not be named, it was nice to have Peyton around, it made the house feel more like a home.

"So Peyton, and cute guys you have your eye on this year," Karen quizzed her

She looked over at Lucas who was pretending he did not hear the question, although he did and was secretly wanted to hear who she was looking at so he knew who to keep his eye on.

"Well actually there is this one guy, and he is really cute Karen, you have no idea," Peyton gushed.

Before Karen had a chance to ask Peyton to elaborate Lucas broke into the conversation.

"So Peyt, you ready to go,"

"Um ya," she grabbed her coat and bag, shot Karen a look that said she would fill her in later when they are alone and followed Lucas to the door," Bye Karen, I'll see you later."

"Bye you guys, have a good day at school," Karen said as she looked out the window at her son and the girl she loved like a daughter laughing, wondering when he would realize how beautiful she is, or if they really were just friends like they both claimed.

Lucas climbed into the passenger seat of Peyton's black 69 Mercury Comet convertible. She had the top down and the red interior was glistening in the sunlight. God he loved that car, and he knew she did too. Peyton got in too and started the engine, pulled onto the street and headed towards Tree Hill High school, home of the undefeated Ravens basketball team lead by Lucas's least favorite person, Nathan Scott.

--------

okay so its my first attempt, so any feedback is appreciated, and i know it has a lot of explanation of background that is probably unnecessary, the next chapters will not be as heavy on it. Let me know if i should do more


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the first day of school at Tree Hill High and the first day of Lucas and Peyton's sophomore year. Neither of them would admit it but they were excited for this year to start, they both had an overwhelming feeling that this year would change their lives and it would be one to remember. The quad was crawling with teens chatting about their summers and how they thought this year was going to play out. The guys were bragging about all the action they had got this summer, which in most cases was a lie. And most of the girls were talking about the guys they met that summer and how sweet they were, and which ones they had their eyes on this year.

Peyton pulled into her spot and turned off the engine. She gave one final look over to Lucas as if to say "you ready," before he nodded and they got out of the car. Walking through the quad was like walking through a bunch of cliques all separated from each other by social status or by different talents or hobbies. Her and Lucas had a small group of their own I suppose you could say. They walked over to a table where they saw them sitting and stood beside the table. There was one girl, her name was Haley James, and was Peyton's best friend, well other than Lucas, but there were things she could tell Haley that she couldn't tell Lucas. Then there were three other boys, the boys that Lucas played basketball with Skillz, Junk and Fergie, nicknames of course but it was what they liked to be called. Haley was an honor student and a tutor, and was pretty much a shoe in to graduate at the top of their class, it was her thing and she loved it although she was always humble and willing to help anyone. The other three boys were on the other hand class clowns they loved basketball and nothing much else. Lucas was like them in some respects, but he had a dream of becoming a novelist, reading was probably his second favorite thing to do after playing basketball. Peyton on the other hand was a complete original, she loved music and literature, but was a talented artist. Her bedroom was covered with her own designs that she changed many times throughout the year to suit her mood, and if you had any part in her life you should just accept the fact that you are going to prop up in her art at some point.

Just then Lucas looked up and smiled at a new boy who was walking towards them, Peyton had seen him before, but not at school, she saw him at the record store and they had reached for the same Cure album, "disintegration" to be exact, but he being a gentleman let her have it, she never did get his name but he was the one she was telling Karen about earlier.

"Hey Luke, hows it going," the new boy asked

"Not to shabby," Lucas replied as if he knew this new boy," and he reached out to do the loser jock fist pump thing as Peyton called it.

"Everyone, this is Jake, he just moved here from Charlotte, we met earlier this summer, and guys he is one hell of a ball player," he motioned to skills, junk and Fergie," which means that Mouth can play now because we will have six.

The boys laughed at the thought of Mouth playing. Mouth was another of their friends, he was more nerdy than the others, but at the same time much nicer and sweeter. He was smaller than the other boys so he normally didn't play, he just watched, besides he had a dream of being a sports announcer so this was great practice for him. He would sit on the bleachers and recap the games as they went on, Lucas did his best to make him feel like he was one of the guys, another thing that Peyton loved about him.

"Well he's on your team then Luke," Fergie joked

"He can be on my team," Jake said in a cocky tone

"Well its going to be an interesting first game of the year isn't it," Skillz joked," Anyways I have to run off and get my locker assignment, you guys coming?"

"Ya," Lucas said as he looked at Jake and motioned for him to join them, he hugged Peyton as they made plans to meet up for lunch and then walked away with the other guys.

Peyton sat down after hugging Lucas and looked at them walking away, much to her surprise Jake was still looking at her, she caught his eye for a minute and smiled a sweet smile that caused the same reaction on his face. Eventually Lucas took Jakes attention and their gaze broke, but it was great while it lasted. Haley interrupted her bliss abruptly after seeing the look on Peyton's face.

"So, what's up with you and new boy over there."

"Nothing Hales, well nothing yet anyways," Peyton raised her eyebrow the way she did when she was trying to be mysterious.

"Okay, spill, now," Haley insisted

"Well remember that guy I said I met at the record store," Haley nodded," Well that was him! I hoped he went to our school but I never thought it would actually work out, I really like him Haley,"

"Well well well, is Peyton Sawyer actually showing interest in some guy, this is a first," Haley teased, as Peyton glared at her," Well I would say go for it because if you don't mind me saying he is a hottie."

"I know that Haley, and I know he listens to great music, I just want to get to know him more you know,"

"Well I'm sure you will get the chance to by the way he was returning fire on that sex eyes gaze you two were locked in just minutes ago,"

"Shut up Haley," Peyton laughed

"I just can't believe the first guy you are actually showing interest in is one of Lucas's friends, you must have a death with sweety,"

"Why, me and Lucas are not together, and he has no feelings for me so why would he care,"

"Peyton, he just does, I'm just saying you should probably talk to him about it so he doesn't freak out or do something stupid,"

Peyton though about it for a minute and then realized Haley was right so she nodded, then looked at her watch.

"Wow I have to go, I've got class in 5, meet you here for lunch with Luke?" Peyton asked

"Sure thing," Haley responded as Peyton turned to run off to class," Well this is going to get interesting," she said to herself.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and they all met up as they said they would. Much to Peyton's dismay Jake was not there, Lucas had told her that he was trying out for the team and had tried to get him to go too. Peyton gave him a sympathetic look because she knew how much he would love to play, but he quickly changed the subject complaining about the alphabetical order of the locker arrangements and how he was right next to Nathan. Haley made some crack about how he should have changed his name but Lucas didn't look impressed to Peyton once again changed the subject.

"So this Jake guy, is he any good," Peyton asked

"Ya he is great actually, and a really nice guy too," Lucas responded," He's got a bit of charm too, he was actually talking to some cheerleaders and making them laugh, I think he's going to get some real attention around here this year,"

Haley looked up at Peyton and saw her turning red

"So he likes cheerleaders eh," Haley asked

"I don't know, I guess, I mean really who doesn't," Lucas said," why so much interest in Jake, you don't like him do you Hales,"

Peyton shot her a desperate look, as if to ask her to not tell him anything, so she didn't.

"No, I was just wondering because if we are going to be hanging out with him I wanted to be ready for the types of girls he might bring around,"

Just then the bell rang, "saved by the bell" Peyton thought. She said a quick good bye to Haley and then walked to class with Lucas, they had the same afternoon, which she thought would have made her feel comfortable, but really it just made things awkward. Worse then that Jake came strolling into their literature class and took a seat next to her that Lucas motioned him to. This was going to be a long class she thought as she sat their burning and trying not to look at Jake or Lucas. As soon as the bell rang she jumped up and started out of the classroom. Lucas said a quick goodbye to Jake and then started after her. He couldn't understand why she was acting like this, she must not like Jake or something, whatever it was he needed to find out so he could try and fix it. That's what he did for Peyton, he tried to fix things for her, it made him feel good to see her happy. He eventually caught up to her and saw her waiting in the car for him so he ran up and jumped in.

"Whoa I thought you were going to leave me here to walk home,"

"No I wouldn't do that, I just needed to get out of there,"

"Oh," he said not wanting to push the subject too much, but decided to ease into it a bit," is it Jake, do you not like him?"

"Oh god no, I was just having a weird day."

This made him feel better knowing that she didn't have a problem with his new friend, Peyton's opinion was important to him, so if she saw something that she didn't like in a person he usually took that serious.

She pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards his house, when she got there instead of parking she just pulled up to let him out, which he found odd. Peyton would always come in after school, but he didn't want to upset her since she had obviously had a bad day, so he just got out said goodbye and that he would see her tomorrow morning, and she drove off. As Lucas turned to walk inside his mom was waiting with supper already on the table. He was shocked; normally she would have been at work.

"Mom?"

"Oh hi Lucas, I got Haley to cover the night shift at the café tonight so we could all have dinner together,"

"All of us?"

"Ya you, me and Peyton," Karen looked around," Where is she."

"She went home, she said she was having a bad day or something, I didn't want to push it,"

"Oh well I guess its just to two of us then."

Lucas sat down and they started eating and he told her all about his first day, soon he was finished and he excused himself but not before offering to do the dishes. Karen said it was all right so he rushed up to his room excited to start reading his new Steinbeck novel he had just bought. When he opened his door however he found Peyton sitting on his bed waiting for him, she kind of caught him off guard and he jumped. She couldn't help but laugh but Lucas shot her an annoyed look and sat down next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here is the newest chapter, i hope you enjoy it thanks for the feedback, and please give me some more :)

**Chapter 3**

"I thought you went home?"

"I did but I came back, I had a crazy idea and wanted to run it by you to see what you think,"

"Okay he said," turning to face her," how crazy is this idea"

"Well, now don't laugh," she looked at him," I think I am going to try out for the cheerleading squad tomorrow,"

Lucas looked at her in shock, she must have been able to see it because she started to get up and walk away.

"No wait, sorry its not that I don't think you would be great at it, but you have always thought of them as brainless girls with nothing better to do than cheer?"

"I know, but I wanted to try something new this year, maybe you could do the same thing,"

"What is that supposed to mean,"

Peyton turned to look at him

"Well Lucas, I think its time you show the world your basketball talent, and stop hiding at the river court, I think you should try out for the team."

"Well first off I am not hiding, and what makes you think I even want to play for the team, with Nathan," he cringed

"Because I saw the look on your face earlier when you said Jake was trying out, I could tell you wanted to go, but you are just scared of what your mom will say."

"Well ya that's part of it I suppose," he sat down on the bed again and looked out into the hallways where he could hear is mom rustling around and cleaning up from dinner," It would kill her you know,"

"Lucas, look at me," he tuned towards her," She would understand, I know she would. I just don't want you to miss out on anything and I want you to know how good you are."

Lucas couldn't believe this was coming from Peyton, they spent most of their time making fun of the popular crowd and how they act, and now she was proposing that they become one of the people they hate. He wondered what was really going on with her. She saw the puzzled look on his face.

"Well it was just an idea," she turned to walk out the door," anyways I have to go, but promise me you will think about it Lucas."

"Okay I promise," he said as he waved goodbye to her.

The rest of the night went by fast, and before he knew it, it was midnight and he got ready for bed, but couldn't sleep. He just laid there thinking about what Peyton had said earlier about him hiding. He wasn't hiding, he just didn't want to play with Nathan, it wasn't worth it no matter how much he loved basketball and he decided that's what he would tell Peyton tomorrow when she came to pick him up.

He woke up late and missed the sunrise this morning, he must have been up half the night thinking so he didn't get much sleep. When he finally dragged himself out of bed he noticed Peyton was already here waiting for him and that his mom was gone. He walked out into the kitchen to grab a drink and when she walked out from behind the counter his jaw dropped. She was wearing a short jean skirt and green tank top and a pair of heels. She looked good he thought, but it was just weird, she never dressed like this. Peyton noticing his look asked

"What, what's wrong,"

"Nothing, its just, well I don't know its nothing," he said while scanning her up and down once more.

"Okay ew, did you just check me out,"

"No," he lied," I'm just shocked, you never dress like this,"

"Well I have to dress to fit the cheerleader part right, at least for the first day of tryouts,"

"I guess so, just give me a minute and I'll be ready to go," he ran into his room to grab what he needed

Peyton couldn't help but be pleased with his reaction to her, it meant that Jake would probably have the same reaction when he saw her walk into the gym for try outs. Just then Lucas walked out of the room and they headed to school.

The day was normal, the same people sat in the same places and the bells dictated when conversations would begin and end. It flew by actually for Peyton because she was excited for last block when she would see Jake and see his reaction. Lucas on the other hand was feeling tortured the entire day, he still hadn't fully decided if he was sure he didn't want to play for the team, and he didn't like how people were looking at Peyton. It was really putting him in a bad mood. They walked into English lit together and saw Jake sitting in the same seat he had yesterday, at the sight of Peyton his jaw dropped an he let out a "whoa" Peyton smiled when she saw his reaction, Lucas on the other hand was not impressed. They took their seats and he couldn't help but notice that Jake was paying more attention to Peyton than to the lesson. When class ended they all got up and walked out of the classroom.

"So Lucas, what's your decision, are you going to try out or not," Peyton asked

"What, you are thinking of trying out Luke, that's great man," Jake said," well I have to go, I guess I'll see you both in there," He walked away after giving Peyton one more look up and down.

"Well your certainly getting attention today now aren't you,"

"What," Peyton said distracted by Jake walking away

"You like him don't you, that's why you are doing all of this, you know Peyton you shouldn't change who you are for some guy,"

"I'm not I want to do this, are you going to come or not?"

"Okay fine, but i'm just going to watch okay,"

"Deal," She said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the gym.

When they walked in the gym went silent for a minute, everyone was shocked to see Lucas in there most of all Nathan. But eventually the shock wore off and they all went back to their business. Peyton said goodbye to Lucas and made her way over to the group of girls at the other side of the gym who were standing in a semi circle with Brooke Davis in the middle, she was the captain of the cheerleaders and probably the hottest girl in the school if you ask Lucas. As he went to take a seat on the bleachers, he noticed the guys stop and stare as Peyton walked across the gym to join the girls. Even Nathan looked, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell by the looks on their faces that he would not like it. "Damn it" he thought to himself as he got up and walked down to join the group of guys standing in front of coach Durham. He was going to tryout, he couldn't let Peyton be at the mercy of these guys. He saw the look of rage on Nathan's face as he joined the huddle but ignored it, he wasn't going to let him get in the way. He took a place next to Jake who looked happy that he had decided to play and they began a scrimmage while the coach took notes watching carefully.

The girls looked at Peyton as she made it across the gym and joined the semi circle. Brooke who was standing in the middle gave her a surprised look, as did the other girls.

"Peyton Sawyer," Brooke said," You're trying out for cheerleading?"

"Um ya, ya I guess so since I'm here," Peyton responded," is that going to be a problem?"

"Ooh sassy, I like that, and you already passed the first test,"

"What's that?"

"Well the looks on the faces of the boys when you walked across the gym, that is the first test and you passed for sure," Brooke smiled.

Peyton smiled and thought that maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought it would be.

The coach had the team running drills now, and Lucas was doing great, and he felt great playing like this. He was hitting his free throws and lay ups with no problem, and beat everyone he went up against at one on one. Coach Durham was keeping a close eye on him, "he could be very useful if him and his brother don't kill each other" coach thought. Then the line got rotated and Lucas was up against Nathan one on one, Lucas had the ball. Everyone was watching this one, even the cheerleaders stopped to check it out, he saw Peyton flash him a smile that made him feel more confident. He started dribbling, pushing Nathan back. "Damn he is good," Lucas thought, as Nathan was not giving him any lanes. So Lucas started dribbling harder he made a big fake left, threw the ball around his back and much to his surprise Nathan fell for it, he jumped and left an open shot for Lucas which he took draining it with a swish. Everyone cheered looking impressed, except for Nathan who stormed out of the gym.

Meanwhile cheerleading was going great for Peyton, who would have thought that she would actually be good at this, and she was having a good time doing it. She was mastering the cheers with no problems and she could tell that Brooke was impressed so she was sure that she was a shoe in for the squad. Then the whistle blew and tryout for the team and squad were called to an end. Peyton saw Lucas and Jake talking and started to make her way over to them when Brooke stopped her.

"Hey Peyton wait up,"

Peyton stopped and turned around

"Hey Brooke, what's up."

"I just wanted to let you know unofficially that you have made it, the list will be posted tomorrow but I just wanted to let you know I thought you were great, and I hope we can be great friends,"

"I'd like that," Peyton smiled

"And then maybe you could introduce me to your friend over there," Brooke pointed towards Jake and Lucas

"Which one?" Peyton asked

"The blonde one," Brooke smiled," He's sexy"

"Oh that's just Lucas, he's pretty much my best friend. I can introduce you for sure"

"Good, because I have a feeling that me and him are going to be really good together," Brooke said as she waved and ran back to get group of girls.

Peyton continued to walk over to Lucas and Jake, but for some reason she was irritated with what Brooke had said. What did she mean they would be good together, it was well known that Brooke Davis didn't date, she just slept around. Peyton knew that Lucas was a good guy and would fall for this girl and she would break his heart, and she couldn't let that happen. She didn't realize that she had made it over to the guys until Lucas spoke.

"Hey earth to Peyton," he said while waving his hand in front on her face.

"Oh, sorry I guess I was kind of zoned out, you did great," looking from Lucas then to Jake," Well you both did"

They laughed

"Well it appears you did great too," Jake said," I can't wait to see you cheering us on,"

Both the comment and the crooked smile on Jake's face made her blush slightly, which Lucas noticed and didn't really like much.

"Well Peyton are you ready to go, I'd really like to head home and have a shower," Lucas asked.

"Um ya you go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute," Peyton insisted, and hearing her tone Lucas reluctantly left her there and headed for the car.

"So Peyton," Jake said nervously

"Ya," she looked up at his perfect face and smiled.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to," he stuttered," well go out with me on Friday?"

She didn't answer right away, so he looked down thinking for sure that rejection was ahead, but then he heard her say "yes". At that he looked up and flashed a beaming smile that she had never seen before but loved.

"Well, Lucas is waiting so I have to go, But call me," Peyton said as she walked away, he hips swinging in a way that made Jake yearn to run after her, but he held back.

Peyton ran to her locker, grabbed what she needed and ran outside, she wasn't sure how long Lucas had been waiting and she didn't want him to be upset when she told him about her date with Jake. When she reached the car she noticed that he didn't look upset and she was relieved. So she jumped in and he looked at her with that look he gave when he wanted to know what was going on.

"Well?" Lucas asked

"Well, I have a date with Jake on Friday," Peyton responded.

Lucas felt a pit growing in his stomach, he didn't know why but he knew he didn't like it. Why was this bothering him so much, he knew he didn't have feelings for Peyton, and he really liked Jake, he should be happy for them right? "I must just not be used to Peyton dating" he told himself, but that will go away once he was around it some more. He was mostly just worried about her getting hurt in all of this. But he pushed all his worries out of his mind and put on a smile so Peyton didn't know how he was feeling.

"Okay cool,"

"Really, because if your not cool with me dating a friend I can try to turn it off," Peyton offered.

It took everything in him to not take her up on that offer because he really did want to, god did he ever want to.

"No, really its okay, i'm happy for you," Lucas smiled, and he was happy for her now that he thought about it, she deserves to be happy, he said to himself as he pushed all other thoughts out of his head, he had to let her experience this for herself.

"Okay good, because I really don't want to turn it off,"

They both laughed and Peyton drove him home, only this time she parked and came into have dinner with Lucas and Karen, she felt bad for skipping out on them yesterday. So the three of them sat down and had a nice dinner, laughing and just basically enjoying each other's company. When they were finished Peyton excused herself and headed home saying goodbye to Lucas and Karen. Lucas helped with the dishes, and wondered if he made the basketball team, he decided not to tell his mom until he knew for sure if he made it or not. So when he was finished he said good night and headed to his room for a little reading before bed, as he walked through the door he was a little sad not to see Peyton waiting there for him as he secretly hoped. So he decided to grab his basketball and head to the river court to shoot some hoops and clear his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so i had this one written so i decided to put up two chapters again, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Once again it was morning, and once again Lucas had missed his alarm and missed his sunrise. But lately he hadn't been sleeping well and he couldn't figure out why. He convinced himself it had something to do with being nervous about finding out if he made the team today, but really deep down he knew it was something else. He got up and showered quickly not caring about his hair or shaving and threw on some clothes that probably didn't match but he didn't care. He ran out to the kitchen and noticed Peyton wasn't there yet which made him feel a little better, he must not have woken up too late. But then he heard the door open and Peyton walked in, he was grabbing something out of the fridge when he closed it and looked at her, it took his breath away for a minute. She didn't really even look any different than normal, but it was just something about her attitude and the way she carried herself that was different, and he liked it.

"Hey, sorry im late," She said

"Oh no worries, I woke up late again, I'm just glad I didn't make you wait again,"

"Wow, you look like crap no offense," Peyton said after catching a glimpse of his un shaven tired looking face, the twinkle in his eyes that she loved wasn't even there.

"Ya I didn't get a good sleep,"

She could tell something was bothering him but didn't know whether he wanted to talk about it or not, so she waited till he sat down and then caught his gaze, he quickly looked away.

"Okay so are you going to tell me what is wrong or do I have to guess," she said jokingly

"Its nothing Peyt, I just am nervous about finding out if I make the team that's all,"

"Your sure that's all it is?" she pushed

"Ya that's all, just nervous jitters is all," Lucas said, he was sure that is what it had to be.

"Okay then, well in that case are you ready to go, the sooner you find out the sooner you can get back to normal," Peyton joked

They headed to the door and were on their way to school. They didn't talk on the way like they normally did which Peyton found strange; it must be because he is nervous though she wasn't sure if that's all it was. They pulled up and walked right over to where Haley, Skillz, Junk, and Fergie were standing.

"Hey guys," Lucas said

Peyton flashed Haley a smile that told her they needed to talk, while the boys talked Lucas up to have the courage to go and look at the list. Peyton and Haley decided to join them because she needed to check a list of her own anyways, and she wanted to make sure he went back to normal after he found out. They walked up, said good luck and parted to their separate lists. Peyton scanned down the list and saw her name and was ecstatic, she quickly looked over at Lucas who had the same look on his face. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms and he lifted her up off the ground. The rest of their friends were taken a back by this show of affection that Lucas and Peyton usually didn't show. He eventually put her down and they walked over to the rest of the group to fill them in on the good news. They said their goodbyes and headed off to their separate classes.

By the time the end of the day rolled around she was excited for English lit because she wanted to see Jake. Jake walked in with Lucas and they were joking about something that she was sure they didn't want her to hear since they changed the subject as soon as they got into her hearing range.

"Hey guys, so you two excited to be teammates?" Peyton asked.

"Hell yes," Jake said as he flashed his smile at Peyton that made her melt.

"Ya for sure," Lucas responded, he really did feel better, it really must have been the nervousness that was making him feel off earlier.

Lucas sat in silence for the rest of the class listening intently, and Peyton really felt like he was back to normal, which was comforting to her. She could feel Jake's gaze on her and it felt good, burning below the surface she felt something that she had never felt before. When class ended the three of them got up and headed out of the room where they found Haley waiting by Peyton's locker.

"Hey Hales, what's up?" Peyton asked

"Nothing really" rolling her eyes," I just wanted to know if I could grab a ride home.

"Um ya sure, if Lucas doesn't mind getting home late," she looked over at Lucas for an answer.

"Well why don't I give him a ride then, its really no trouble," Jake said

"Okay cool works perfectly, I'll talk to you guys later," Peyton said as her and Haley turned to walk outside.

When Peyton and Haley reached the car and got inside Haley gave her a look that said, "spill it", and Peyton wanted nothing but to let her in on everything that she was so excited about.

"Okay so guess who has a date with Jake on Friday?"

"What??? No way," Haley said in an excited tone.

Peyton drove Haley home the whole way they talked about her up coming date with Jake, and from what Peyton could tell Haley seemed just as excited for this as she was, which made her even more excited.

Meanwhile Jake and Lucas were headed towards Lucas's house, they were talking about basketball and how this season was going to pan out. Both of them had a good feeling about it although Lucas had told Jake he was not excited to play with Nathan. He filled Jake in on the whole story and Jake understood, but assured him that eventually Nathan would realize what a great player he was and it would all be okay. Then when he stopped in front of the house Lucas went to get out but Jake stopped him.

"Hey man, I just wanted to talk to you about something," he said as he grabbed Lucas's arm.

"Okay, but I am pretty sure I know what its about, and I am perfectly fine with it," Lucas explained.

"Okay good, I just wanted to make sure I was not stepping on any toes here or anything,"

"Nope its all good, I like you and she's like a sister to me so I'm happy for you two, I just want you to treat her right, she's a virgin and I don't want you to pressure her into anything because judging by your stories you have a lot more experience than her," Lucas said seriously.

"Lucas I would not do that, I promise you I would never pressure her into doing anything she doesn't want to do. I really like her and I feel like we could be great together, I wouldn't do anything to ruin that."

Lucas could see in the look in his eyes that he was serious which made him feel a lot better about the whole thing, and the pit in his stomach was gone. It must have been the basketball and worrying about Peyton he thought, which made him feel much better. Lucas stretched out his hand to shake Jakes, he thanked him for the ride and said he would see him later before he got out of the car and walked inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so this is kind of a short chapter but i hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was Friday morning and Lucas was surprised that he once again slept in past his alarm. He had a terrible nights sleep and couldn't figure out why because the night before he was fine, must have been something he ate last night he assured himself. So he rushed once again to get ready before Peyton arrived but she had been later lately so he wasn't worried. He got out of the shower and actually shaved today and did his hair and put on a nice button up shirt. He walked out into the kitchen as he always did and Peyton was there this time sitting at the table talking to his mom. She looked up and was surprised to see him so dressed up, as was his mom judging by the look on Karen's face.

"Hey why so dressed up honey," Karen said

"Oh I don't know I don't think this is dressed up, it's just a clean shirt," Lucas laughed

"Looks good either way," Peyton said regretting it after she said it once he looked at her intrigued.

Lucas was taken aback by that comment from Peyton though he knew she was probably just teasing him.

"So you excited for your date tonight?" Lucas teased

"Actually yes I am, and Karen already knows if that was your subtle way of filling her in so she can tease me as well,"

"And may I say I am very happy and excited for you anyways," Karen looked at Peyton while Lucas scoffed.

"All right lets go blondie or we are going to be late," Lucas motioned towards the door and Peyton got up and headed out in front of him.

The day really flew by Lucas and Peyton had lunch with Haley and the guys and then went off to their afternoon classes together, having small conversations as they always did. Things felt like normal, but Lucas could feel Peyton's excitement under the surface of their conversations. Really could he blame her though, he would be excited if he had a date too, but he didn't have a date he would be heading home alone again. But he did have basketball practice after school, which made the days seem better. Once classes were over him, Jake and Peyton walked into the hallway, Peyton said goodbye and good luck to the boys and kissed Jake on the cheek and headed home, she needed to get ready. Jake ran to catch up with Lucas to head into the gym for practice. Nathan was there already working on his jump shot, and he stopped when Lucas walked in. Lucas decided to walk up to him and say something, try and smooth things over or something.

"Hey Nathan, can I talk to you a minute," Lucas asked.

"Sure, I doubt it would do any good though,"

They walked over to the side away from the middle of the court to not interrupt the others.

"Okay, so basically I just wanted to say that I know we don't like each other, and we aren't going to get along" he said as Nathan smiled," But I want to win, and I think I can help if you will let me, so I guess I am proposing a on court truce?"

Nathan thought it over for a minute and then realized that Lucas was right, he was a hell of a player and could really fill the missing spot in the lineup really well so he reluctantly agreed and reached out his hand that Lucas shook.

"But only on the court," Nathan warned," And my dad is not going to be happy about this you had better be ready for the fallout."

"Don't worry I am, " Lucas assured as he walked over to join the practice, Coach Durham looked on smiling at seeing the secret pact between Nathan and Lucas, it was as good for the kids as it was for the team in his opinion.

The practice went great, everyone moved smoothly together, it was something that the coach, who everyone called Whitey had only seen once in his very long coaching career and that was a very long time ago.

When practice ended the guys hit the locker room, well all the guys but Lucas, he didn't feel comfortable there so we was going to walk home and shower, plus he really didn't want to have to talk to Jake before his date with Peyton, it would just be too weird. So after saying bye to the guys he headed out of the gym towards the door when he felt something grab his shirt and pull him into a dark closet. Before he knew what was happening he felt someone's lips press into his. He was shocked and was locked into place, even though he didn't know who it was he knew these lips were soft and he liked it. He felt her bite his lower lip and he loved it, he let her tongue find its way into his mouth and it massaged against his own. Her hands ran through the back of his hair and down the front of his chest, it took some courage but he put his hands on her hips, which felt amazing. She started to run her hands up his shirt but he stopped her as he thought to himself "what am I doing I don't even know who this is" so he pulled away trying to get a look of who he was with but it was far to dark.

"Who are you," Lucas asked

"The girl of your dreams Lucas Scott," the voice said

Lucas recognized this voice, but couldn't believe it. How was this happening it just made no sense?

"Brooke?"

"You betcha baby," she relied as she moved in again

"No wait, come here," he pulled her out of the closet into the well lit hallway so they could talk, but when he saw what she was wearing he had to stop and take a breath. She was in a pair of impossibly short shorts and a midriff bearing tank top so he could see her toned stomach.

"You want to talk, most guys are just happy with what we were just doing,"

"Well I'm not most guys Brooke," he smirked

She had never noticed how nice his smile was until now, or how his eyes light up when he does smile.

"I can see that," she turned to walk away

"Wait where are you going, you just can't leave it like that," Lucas pleaded

"Sure I can,"

"Do I get to see you again?"

"Sure but its going to be on my time, I'll be watching you Lucas Scott,"

"And I'll be waiting for you Brooke Davis."

Lucas couldn't contain his smile as he headed home, I mean things like that don't just happen to people especially not him. He especially liked that it took his mind off of Peyton and Jake's date that he was sure to hear all about tonight after it was over. He couldn't think of what was worse, having to hear all about it or having her not come over which would mean that she was with him all night. Before he realized it he was at home, so he went in and took a shower once he realized how bad he smelt. Once he got out he didn't even feel like getting dressed he just laid there in his towel thinking about the events of the day. He was kissing Brooke Davis in a closet and she said he would see her again; it was going to drive him crazy until she decided when that day would be.

Peyton was in her room with Haley attempting to pick out an outfit for the night, but since she had no idea what Jake had planned it was making it difficult to pick something. They finally narrowed it down to skinny jeans and a black low cut sweater and a skirt and tank top.

"So which do you think Hales?"

"Um well I would say the jeans, black bra, black sweater, because it shows a little skin but leaves some the imagination."

"Good choice," she grabbed it and went in the bathroom to put it on.

She walked out in the chosen out fit and after she got the thumbs up from Haley she went to work on her hair. She spent a little more time on it then she normally would, making sure each curl was perfect then she started on her make up. When she was done she walked out of the bathroom to see Haley's reaction and it was a good one.

"Wow Peyton you really look great, and he is not going to be able to take his eye's off you girl,"

"Thanks, and I hope so," she laughed

"So what do you think is going to happen tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well its just that I know that Jake is quite experienced and I just wanted to make sure you have it set in your head how far you are willing to go tonight,"

"Haley, I'm not wanting to talk about this right now, and my plan is to just see what happens and take it from there," Peyton said

"Okay okay so I'm gonna head out then, have a good time, call me later with the details," Haley gave her a hug and left some thing on the bedside table for her.

Peyton got up to walk over and see what she left, and it was a condom. Peyton put it in the top drawer beside her bed quickly before Jake got here and saw her holding it. She had told him to come right in because she never spent time down stairs when she was home alone, but she didn't want him to see her sitting on her bed holding a condom like it was some sort of invitation. She wasn't sure yet how far she wanted things to go tonight, or how he wanted things to be so she was just going to feel it out and see what happens. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door frame and spun around to see Jake, right on time too, and that made her smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I know some aren't fans of Jeyton but I promise it wont be all candy canes and sunshine for them, I just wanted to explore other relationships (JP and BL) before diving into my favorite LP, thanks for the reviews and please give me some more :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As Jake walked in the room and she turned around he couldn't help but be stunned, she looked so beautiful as she always did and she smelt great to, he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Hey, god you look beautiful," he said as he handed her a single red rose

Peyton smiled and took the rose and placed it next to her bed so she could look at it when she got home. When she looked at him she realized how good he looked too, he was wearing a black button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. His dark hair was styled and his shirt brought out his incredible green eyes. Finally she grabbed her bag and followed Jake out the door.

"So where are we going?"

"Well I thought we would go for dinner first and then maybe for a walk and see where it goes, sound good?"

"That sounds perfect to me," she smiled the perfect smile that he loved.

He opened her door for her and then walked over to the drivers seat and they were on their way. They talked the entire drive about anything they could think of, from school to family to interests. Peyton really loved getting to know him; it just made him even more attractive to her. When they pulled up outside the most expensive French restaurant in town she was shocked.

"Jake, we don't have to go here, it's to expensive, I would be happy eating a hot dog as long as it was with you,"

"No its okay, I want to," He took her hand and looked into her eyes," I want to take you to an establishment that is worthy of your beauty"

Peyton laughed and gave him a look

"Okay so I admit that was a prepared statement, but still I want to take you here, so lets go okay," they headed inside and were seated. They ordered their meals and then got some more time to talk before the food came out.

Peyton took a bite of her salmon dish and realized it was the best food she had ever tasted, but was not sure if it was because of the food or because her company was making her so happy.

"So how is it?" Jake asked

"It's great, it's really great, do you want to try it," she gestured and he nodded so she picked up a piece with her fork and placed it gently in his mouth

"Wow it really is great," Jake said as Peyton delicately took another piece and placed it in her own mouth, the way she clasped her lips softly around the fork sliding it out slowly was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

So after some more pleasant conversation they got the bill and Peyton excused herself while Jake paid it. When she came out of the bathroom he was waiting outside for her on the pier and he asked her if she wanted to take a walk on the beach, she said she would love too so they headed down near the water. She got up the nerve to grab his hand and he locked his fingers around hers tightly making her heard flutter with just one small movement. They continued walking down the beach talking and laughing for about a half an hour before Jake stopped walking and pulled her in close and softly kissed her lips then pulled away and looked her in the eyes waiting for her reaction. He didn't expect her to pull him in for a urgent passionate kiss with her lips gliding over his so he slipped his tongue into her mouth and dug his fingers in her beautiful blond curls to kiss her deeper. She placed her hands on the back of his neck clinging to him then ran one of her hand down the front of his shirt causing him to shudder slightly which she loved. When they parted he pressed his fore head against hers not wanting to let go.

"Wow, I had no idea," Jake gasped

"Had no idea what?"

"That you would be so good at that, I had no idea," Jake said as he took her hand and they began walking again.

It was different now though it was like everything she did had a hidden sexiness that he took notice to, like the way she would innocently tuck her hair behind her ears, or the way she would rub the top of his hand with her thumb, and she was so beautiful, this was all he could think about. He wanted to kiss her again but decided it would be best to refrain because he didn't want to overwhelm her, little did he know she was feeling the exact same desire.

Jake looked at his watched and realized it was nearing on midnight so he decided he should probably get Peyton home, so he lead her to the car and opened her door for her before they drove off still hand in hand. He pulled up outside her house and stopped, feeling the heavy desire clouding the air she let go of his hand.

"So, do you want to come in?" Peyton asked in that way that made it impossible to say no to

"What about your dad?"

"He's working out of town right now, he won't be back for a couple months, haven't you ever wondered why I am always at Lucas's place?"

"I just thought you liked it there," Jake responded as he was trying to decide whether going inside was the best idea or not.

He remembered what Lucas said earlier about taking it slow, but Peyton wanted him to come in, and he wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to do. Finally he decided to go in so she took his hand and lead him up the stairs to her bedroom. She went inside while he stood in the door way not sure what to do, until she looked at him batting her green eyes they way she did that always made him weak, there was no fighting this he realized so he stepped inside and inched a little closer to Peyton. She was putting on a record and when he realized what it was he couldn't help but smile. It was the cure, the record they had both been reaching for the first day they met.

"Wow it really does sound better in your room, you weren't lying," Jake smiled

"A lot of things are better in my room," Peyton raised her eyebrow, which Jake interpreted as an invite to kiss her again.

He pulled her close with his hands on her hips turning her to face him as he pulled her face closer into a strong kiss, he pulled back slightly to kiss her lips softly before he glided his tongue into her mouth and allowed it to dance with hers while running his hands up the back of her shirt making her lean in even closer. She couldn't believe how good he was at this, she took her hands from around his neck and slowly untucked his shirt and began working on the buttons, by the time she was finished he was kissing her neck in a way that sent shivers down her spine. She pushed his shirt back causing his arms to lock behind his back slightly as he slid it off, the moment of not being able to touch her was torturous but it brought his excitement level beyond belief.

Once his arms were free he threw his shirt down and picked her up gently to place her on the bed. She looked up at him and he looked so beautiful, his bare chiseled chest and strong-arms over top of her just felt right. He continued kissing her gently at first and then rougher as they continued on. He pushed up on her in a way that nearly drove her over the edge just before he trailed down her body and lifted her shirt to kiss her stomach. She arched her back and he took off her shirt throwing it as well across the room as he continued to kiss her while running his hands up and down her body making her feel things that she had no idea existed. She let out a moan as he began to kiss her neck again, so he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

She looked so beautiful and vulnerable lying under him and as sexy as ever, after a while she ran her hand down his back causing him to close his eyes for a second to control himself before he went back to kissing her neck, arms, chest, anything that was exposed sending shockwaves of pleasure through Peyton's body. She reached for his belt and began to undo it, but Jake stopped her, pulled back and rolled off of her for a second.

Peyton wasn't sure what was going on, had he changed his mind, was he not attracted to her anymore, she just didn't understand, but just then he spoke.

"Peyton I don't want to do this," words that really hurt her and he could tell by the way she turned away and wouldn't look at him.

"Then why don't you just leave," she said as she pulled her shirt back on and stepped away from him.

"No I don't mean it that way, I do want to do this believe me I do, its taking everything I have to not throw you down and do this," Jake said

Peyton was now confused

"Okay I don't understand then, if you want to and so do I, then why are we stopping?"

"Because I don't want to do it like this, I want to wait and slow it down a little so that when we do it, it will mean something to both of us,"

Peyton was pretty sure she fell in love with him in that moment, how did she find this great of a guy, someone who wanted to wait and make things right before they had sex, he wanted it to mean something. She slowly crawled closer to him on the bed again and looked into his eyes smiling.

"I didn't know that guys like you existed," she said which made him laugh," its just that I know you are much more experienced that me, and I didn't want to drive you away"

Jake pulled Peyton close

"Okay girlie, listen to me, I don't want this to go any faster than you do, if you want to wait then so do I. Besides last time I had sex I promised myself I wouldn't do it again till I was in love, so when you are ready, I will be too," making Peyton smile as he pulled her in close," and besides Lucas already gave me the angry don't pressure her into anything speech and believe me I got the message,"

"He did what! Remind me to kill him tomorrow," Peyton laughed though she did feel good that Lucas was looking out for her, it was just to know he was there when her dad wasn't.

"Okay well I hate to end this bliss, but I really should be getting home before my parents send out a search party," Jake said as he leaned over and kissed her one last time then jumped up grabbing his shirt and heading out the door," I'll call you"

"Okay bye," Peyton said as Jake left.

She laid back on her bed in sheer disbelief of how great the night went, she looked over and saw the rose on her bedside table and reached over to grab it. She looked at the rose and began running all the events of the evening of the night, she realized that she was not going to get to sleep at this point. She thought about going over to Lucas's she did promise him that she would come over after and tell him about her date, she just didn't think she would be getting home so late. She decided to get up and go anyways, and if his light weren't on she would just come home and try and get some sleep.

Across town Lucas was lying awake in his bed running conspiracy theories through his head as to why Peyton hadn't come over like she said she would. He went from her and Jake eloped, to she just feel asleep, but he decided not to worry about it since it really wasn't any of his business anyways, and he was sure Peyton would have a perfectly good explanation for why she didn't come over. Instead he turned his mind to the strange events of the day with Brooke, he still couldn't believe that she had any interest him in. He had been going to school with Brooke since elementary and she had never talked to him never mind showed any interest in him. Maybe Peyton was right, joining the basketball team was a good idea Lucas thought as he smiled. The only problem was the torturous problem of having to tell his mom, deep down he knew that she would say she was okay with it, but he knew in some way this would hurt her. But she was going to have to stop protecting him and let him make some decisions about his life at some point, he saw playing basketball as one of these choices. He heard a car pulling up outside that interrupted his thoughts and he realized it was probably Peyton, so he switched on his bedside lamp so she wouldn't leave after seeing the lights off. Soon enough just as he though, Peyton came barging through the door.

"Do you ever knock?"

"Why bother, its not like you are ever doing anything,"

"Well you never know, I could be sleeping naked or something,"

"Okay ew, don't make me sick Luke," Peyton faked a dry heave

"Whatever," he laughed," How was your date? Must have been pretty good since you're so late."

"Well for your information it was, and I am only late because I was hesitating coming over here to tell you about it," she confessed.

Lucas looked at her with his squint

"Why would you be hesitant to tell me about it?"

"Well just because it's another side to a friendship and I didn't know if it would make things weird between us, I mean Luke I know we are close, but we never talk about stuff like this. I just don't want to make things awkward,"

"Well I see what you mean, but Peyton honestly I think we will be fine, I know we are charting into some new boy girl best friend waters here but I honestly think we will be fine,"

Peyton smiled, she was relieved that they were going to be fine, she didn't want anything to change between them because she didn't know how she would get through life without him.

"Okay, fine if you insist," she said which made him laugh as he laid back down listening to her," Well it was nothing out of the ordinary, just dinner, a stroll on the beach, a little kissing nothing major, but great at the same time, and he brought me a single rose."

"Wow pretty slick guy now isn't he, what do you mean by a little kissing," Lucas asked, not sure why he wanted to know.

"Nothing really just a good night kiss," Peyton said, she didn't want to tell him about the ladder part of her night, she felt that was something that should stay just between her and Jake.

Lucas smiled he was slightly relieved that Jake had kept his promise, maybe he didn't have to worry about Peyton, he could just trust Jake to take care of her and turn his attention to getting a hold of Brooke Davis, who he had a feeling wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Oh how sweet," he said making her roll her eyes," So are you guys like together now?

"I'm not sure, but I think so, I guess I'll find out when he calls me again," she responded," So enough about me, how was your evening?"

Lucas smiled at the thought of his evening before contemplating telling Peyton about Brooke, "why not right" he thought, she told him about Jake why couldn't he tell her about Brooke, the deal should work both ways.

"Well basketball practice after school was odd, me and Nathan called some sort of an on court truce," Peyton raised her eyebrows," And then it got stranger from there, when I walked out of the gym Brooke pulled me into a closet and kissed me."

"What!" Peyton said shocked," Well I guess I mean what? On both counts, the Nathan thing and the Brooke too!"

"Ya I know its strange, but I think me and Nathan might be alright, and I don't know about Brooke, its just a little strange, I mean she has never showed any interest in me before, its just all a little odd,"

"Well that's not true Lucas," he looked at her," actually she did ask me to introduce you guys a couple days ago but I had just forgotten about it, so maybe she does like you,"

"What, she wanted you to introduce us! Peyton could you do me a favor, next time a hot girl asks you to introduce us could you maybe not forget?"

"I'll do my best," she said teasing him," though I had other things on my mind,"

He couldn't help but laugh at her last statement, he knew she was talking about Jake and it was nice, but strange at the same time to see her in such a cloud nine mood, it made her eyes and smile shine even brighter than normal. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was pretty late.

"You thinking maybe you should get home soon," he said pointing towards the clock," I don't like you driving home alone this late,"

"Lucas I'm not a child I can take care of myself," she teased," and I don't really want to go home yet, I'm still totally buzzed and probably wont be able to sleep for hours, couldn't I just stay here?"

"Um, ya I suppose im pretty sure my mom wouldn't care," Lucas said.

They had been talking about their days for a couple more hours when Lucas noticed Peyton yawning, so he slid over in his bed and motioned for her to climb in next to him which she did, they said their good nights and she snuggled in and found a comfortable place. He got up to turn off the light, and when he turned around and saw her lying there so peaceful he couldn't help but think she had never looked so beautiful. He pushed the thought out of his head and climbed in beside her and tried to get some sleep, although they had done this many times in their lived it felt different this time for some reason. He turned over to look at her and noticed she wasn't showing any signs of this being strange, so he decided to just ignore it and get some sleep, which he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Peyton opened her eyes and looked around, a little shocked until she remembered that she was at Lucas's place not her own bed. The next thing she noticed was the arm that was reaching over her shoulder; she turned her head a little and saw that Lucas was right next to her with his head right behind hers. She considered the easiest way to get out of this without waking Lucas and making things awkward, but before she could think of something she saw his arm quickly move off her as he swiftly rolled over to the other side of the bed. She rolled over to see if he was awake or if he just moved in his sleep.

"Sorry," he said as she turned to look at him.

"Lucas, its alright don't worry about it, we were sleeping things happen right?"

"Ya your right, no big deal," Lucas rationalized as he jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. He noticed that his mom had already left and that she had left some breakfast for him in the oven, only one plate so she must not have noticed Peyton had stayed over, he felt a little relieved, who knows how she would have reacted to that.

"Hey Luke, I've gotta go, I promised Haley I would meet up with her today and tell her about my date, I'll talk to you later," she said with a smile before swiftly walking out the door and straight into her car, starting it up and driving to Haley's place that was just around the corner.

Lucas grabbed his food and heated it up and sat down to eat. He thought about what he had to do today, he had to tell his mom about basketball. He had his first game next week and he knew he couldn't hold out any longer than he already had, she would probably still be hurt that he had kept it from her as long as he did. Even with this on his mind he couldn't shake the feeling that he had messed something up with Peyton. She ran out so fast without saying a word, she said it was all right but something was telling him there was something else behind it that she didn't want to say. He really didn't mean to, it was just subconscious, he was asleep and couldn't control his movements; surely she could understand that considering that it could have been worse. One thing he knew was that it would be a while before him and Peyton had another sleepover. Then there was Brooke who was a complete mystery to him, which he liked a bit, he loved how well he knew Peyton, but it was nice to be around someone, who keeps him on his toes and keeps him guessing.

He finished up and took a quick shower before getting dressed and heading to the café. The walk was a little long but he didn't mind, it gave him some time to rehearse what he was going to say before he actually got there. At the same time Peyton was just arriving at Haley's, she parked on the street and rang the doorbell and said hi to Haley's mother before heading upstairs where Haley was still in bed watching TV. She looked up with a sly look on her face when Peyton walked through the door.

"Same clothes eh, does that mean you made use of what I left for you," Haley pried

"Haley!"

"What it's a valid question?"

"Well it may be valid, but for you information we didn't do anything that extreme," she said as Haley smiled," He was actually really sweet about it, we went to dinner, went for a walk on the beach where he kissed me, and then we went back to my place,"

"I thought you said you didn't do anything?" Haley said now confused

"Well we started making out, and it was getting pretty heated, and I didn't what was going to happen, but then he stopped it," she said as Haley looked on intently waiting for the rest of the story," I was confused at first, but he explained that he wanted to slow things down because he wanted it to be right for the both of us when we do it. And he said when I was ready he would be ready,"

Haley and Peyton both looked at each other smiling, she now knew what Peyton meant when she said he was really sweet.

"Oh wow, where can I find one, does he have any brothers," Haley joked

"I know right, that's what I thought, I didn't know there were guys like him out there, I just can't wait to see him again," she gushed.

"Well if Jake and you didn't spend the night together then why are you wearing the same clothes as last night?" Haley was confused

"Well I actually spent the night at Lucas's place," she confessed but wished she hadn't when she saw the look on Haley's face.

"Whoa, take that back a step," she said," you stayed at Luke's? What do you mean by spent the night?"

Peyton laughed, it was amazing how no matter how many times she had told Haley there was nothing going on between her and Luke it was to no avail, she would always insist there was some thing there.

"Exactly that, I slept there," Peyton explained," I went over to tell him about the date like I had promised, and he didn't want me to drive home alone that late so I just stayed over, its not that weird Haley,"

"Well that depends, where did you sleep?"

Peyton thought of lying and saying the couch for a minute to avoid the reaction she was going to get from the words she was about to speak, but decided to tell the truth because if she hid it that would mean she thought it was weird which she did not.

"Well I slept in his bed," she said slowly as Haley's eyes widened," with him"

"What, Peyton you slept in the same bed with him?"

"Ya Hales, its not that strange, we used to do it all the time," she tried to rationalize.

"Well when you were younger you didn't look like this," she pointed to Peyton low cut top," did anything happen?"

"No, we got up, grabbed something to eat and I headed over here," she lied," we are just friends Haley, and I am into Jake anyways obviously I mean just look at him,"

"Okay if you say so," Haley said, not quite convinced but deciding to drop it," So tell me everything about the date."

Peyton continued telling Haley all the little things about her night with Jake that she had left out of the quick version before. She felt bad for lying to her about what happened while her and Luke were sleeping but saw it was for the best since it didn't mean anything anyways and it would just give Haley another opening to question their feelings for one another.

Meanwhile Lucas was sitting at the counter in his mom's café waiting for her to get a minute from serving the tables so they could talk. It really wasn't fair telling her like this but he had no other choice since she would be working all of the next day too. Soon she was finished, she called out to the other waitress that she was taking a break and came over to sit next to Lucas. She was a little worried by the look on his face, the look he would get when he wanted to tell her something that was going to upset her, but she sat down with a smile regardless.

"Hey honey what's up,"

"Nothing much," he said," I have to tell you something mom."

Her heart sank a bit, scared of what was to come.

"Okay," sensing hesitation in his eyes," Lucas what ever it is you can tell me, it will be alright"

"Okay," he said slowly," I tried out for the Ravens and made the team, my first game is on Friday."

She was slightly relieved, though she was not entirely happy about this it could have been much worse and she was aware of that.

"And your sure this is what you want?" she said searching for answers," With everything with Dan and Nathan? Are you sure you want to put yourself through that?

"Ya mom, it is" he smiled," and I have already talked to Nathan, we are going to try and work something out, at least for the season because we think the team has a real shot at being great this year."

She was shocked; he was being to mature about this. He was really growing into the man she wanted him to be and it was showing more than ever in this moment. She took one look in his eyes and could see his eagerness to play, and could she really deny him that because it made her uncomfortable? She felt as though Lucas had already given up to much on her account and she would not allow him to give this up for her she swore, no matter how hard it was for her to be in that gym again.

She placed her hand on his "If this is what you really want Lucas then you have my blessing, all I want is for you to be happy"

He smiled "Thank you mom, and I promise this is what I want," he said as he gave her a hug

"Well I have to get back to work, I'll see you at home for dinner," she said as she put her apron back on," Will Peyton be joining us?"

"I don't think so," He said in a way that made he question the meaning of that statement, he noticed the questions in her eyes," I'll fill you in later, everything is fine I promise, I have to go, I will see you later."

Lucas turned and walked out of the café, he considered going to find Peyton and smooth things over, but decided to head to the river court instead to play some ball seeing as he was part of a team now he thought some extra practice would help, though he was really just trying to avoid the whole situation in hopes that things would blow over and be back to normal by Monday. He ran home, grabbed his ball and headed to the court and was surprised to find it empty, usually at least one of the guys was there, but today there was no one there. So he headed out on the court alone and began jump shooting all around the key when he heard a car pull up. He stopped and turned shocked to see Brooke get out of her white Volkswagen beetle and start his way.

"So is this time right by what did you call it, your time," Lucas teased

"Your so called humor is not going to get you any where with me," she looked serious," but those dimples on the other hand, they will get you anywhere you want to go,"

Lucas and Brooke both laughed. She took the ball from him and took a wild shot that didn't even come close to the net. Lucas ran after the ball and brought it back.

"Okay wow, I don't know if I can look at you the same after seeing that," Lucas joked.

"Well why don't you show me how it's done?"

He brought the ball up level to his face and extended his arms while looking at Brooke and not at the basket; he released the ball and heard the swish knowing it went in she looked impressed.

" So I said show me how its done not show off," she said but at the same thought the looked really sexy doing that

"I know I just wanted you to think I was great,"

"Oh but you don't have to show me anything to make me think you are great, I have been watching you Lucas Scott, and I like what I see"

He noticed that she used his first and last name a lot and he found it cute, almost as cute as he found her in general.

"Is that right?" he couldn't think of anything witty to say in that moment

"Yes, now enough small talk, do you want to go somewhere?" Brooke offered gesturing towards her car.

Lucas thought about it for a moment, and then realized he had promised his mom he would be home for dinner tonight, but how lame would that sound to some one like Brooke. She sensed the worry on his face "Lucas what's wrong"

"Its nothing, I do want to go somewhere, but" he paused," Promise you won't laugh," She nodded," I have to have dinner with my mom tonight,"

She laughed and he dropped his head feeling embarrassed.

"Lucas its okay I think its cute," this made him smile," Maybe we can get together later then, maybe finish what we started yesterday?"

"That sounds perfect,"

"Okay, well why don't you come over whenever, I'll be home all night, just walk in the front door, come up the stairs and I'll be waiting,"

He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye before she was getting into her car and driving away. Either way he was excited to see what the evening had to offer and decided it was probably a good idea to get home since his mom would be home soon anyways. So he grabbed his ball and started walking home thinking of only Brooke and what was to come tonight.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed i'm posting another chapter right now since i had two finished anyways, please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so here is another chapter, this one focuses mainly on Lucas and Brooke and you get to know Brooke a bit better, i'm excited for the next couple of chapters because i have some idea's but i hope you enjoy this one and please review :)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dinner with his mom was becoming torturous because all Lucas wanted to do was get ready and head over to Brooke's place but instead of scarfing down his food and rushing out he took his time and tried to make it look like he wouldn't rather be somewhere else. They talked about how each others days were, Karen told him some horror stories of things that went wrong in the café today, while Lucas listened and threw out some sympathetic comments every once in a while. They didn't talk about basketball and Lucas didn't bring it up because he didn't want to push the issue any more, but he did secretly wonder if she was going to come to his first game. Then Karen brought up the one thing he was hoping to not think about for the night.

"So earlier when you were leaving the café you said that you didn't think Peyton would be joining us for dinner tonight and you said you would fill me in later, well its later now,"

Lucas sighed, he didn't really want to bring this up but he couldn't lie to his moms face without her reading him like a book, lying was a talent he never had.

"Well it's just something weird happened last night and I think she may be either angry with me or a little weirded out or something, I don't really know honestly,"

"Well what do you mean by something weird?" she was very intrigued now

"Well she came over to tell me about her date, but it was really late, and I didn't want her to drive home alone that late when she was tired so I said she could stay here," he looked at her searching for approval for inviting Peyton to stay and Karen nodded," And well when I woke up I was kind of holding her,"

Karen looked at her son and couldn't help but laugh, he looked so embarrassed that it just made it that much funnier. He looked at her as if to say, "what's so funny" but she just looked at him and smiled. She was sure that her son had finally came to the realization that him and Peyton were not just friends and would never be just friends, even if he hadn't consciously figured it out yet.

"Well I moved away as soon as I woke up, and she said it was okay, but when she left it just felt a little strange, like she was holding something back," he sighed," I don't know, I think I am just going to let it be and see how things are on Monday."

"Well, why she did sleep in your bed? Lucas you know the rules, you can't have girls in your room over night, next time one of you on the couch," Karen explained.

"Mom come on, its Peyton, we have been having sleepovers in the same room since we were kids, nothing has changed," stated Lucas.

"Well she has obviously changed, and you seem to have noticed, case in point last night," he shook his head at her," none the less for kids your age boy girl sleepovers are no longer permitted do you understand?"

"Ya mom I do," Lucas gave in," But what makes you think that Peyton has changed, and furthermore what makes you think that if she had changed I would notice?"

Karen laughed again and made Lucas a little angry

"Well honey I think we both know that Peyton has changed, I mean look at her, and don't even try to tell me that you haven't noticed, I can see how you have been looking at her lately, and I think that last night was a way of your heart telling your mind how it feels."

"Okay I admit she has changed, and I have only been looking at her different because she has been acting different especially with Jake and everything," Karen raised her eyebrow," Don't give me that look mom, I just worry about her is all. And about last night, I was asleep I couldn't control my movements, it was an accident that's all it wasn't some sort of unconscious need to be near Peyton okay."

"Okay Lucas whatever you say, I'm just saying maybe you should think about it, and its not like I have heard you talk about any other girls lately,"

"Well for your information, there is a girl that I am interested in, and she is not Peyton, I just don't like to gossip about it like a girl," he said," And for the last time me and Peyton are just friends, we will always be just friends so there is no thinking about it necessary,"

He was slightly angry as he excused himself and went into his room. He shut the door behind him and laid on his bed has he had been doing for the last little while when he had something on his mind. He was irritated with his mom for making the whole sleeping cuddle into more than it was, its not like he woke up on top of Peyton or anything, it was completely innocent. "Maybe you should think about it," Lucas thought, how stupid was that notion, what was there to think about anyways? He and Peyton were friends and he was tired of people trying to convince him that they were otherwise. Now him and Brooke on the other hand was another story, he did not want to just be her friend, and he was well aware of her history, but he felt that it might be different this time, like maybe he could convince her to take a chance on him and be something more than just physical. Maybe that would finally shut everyone up about him and Peyton; they would both be seeing other people that would show them that they have not romantic feelings for each other. That was the last push he needed to pull himself up and head over to Brooke's place, he was determined to figure things out with her, and if things went his way Brooke would be his girlfriend very soon.

He showered, changed into some clean clothes and splashed on some cologne before heading over to Brooke's. It was about a 20 minute walk in which consisted of him mainly thinking of what he was going to say to Brooke when he got there. By the time he reached her house he still hadn't thought of anything, "guess I'll just wing it" he thought. He walked up to the front door and remembered Brooke said he should just walk right in, he felt a little strange but he did it anyways. Her house was huge, and really nice, you could fit two of his houses in just the bottom layer of hers. Once through the door he immediately saw the stairs that she said to go up to find her, so he started up them.

"Brooke?" he said

"Hey broody," Brooke said as she came out of an upstairs room," So you actually came eh."

Lucas reached the top of the stairs and walked over to her.

"Oh course I did," he laughed," what you thought I wouldn't come?"

"Well I see you at school all the time and you never talk to me, I just thought that maybe I wasn't your type and that you were using the dinner with my mom excuse to get out of spending time with me," She said much to Lucas's surprise.

He looked at her, and for the first time since they had started this little mating dance he saw more to her than just her looks, this was the first time she let down her guard of her sassy attitude and let him see the girl underneath. Who was apparently delusional about the state of their relationship, how could she think she was not his type, she must have had some sort of skewed view of who she was that differed greatly from who he saw her as.

"Are you serious," he asked and she nodded," Brooke listen to me you are the living embodiment of my type, and I really did have to have dinner with my mom,"

At that he saw her smile come back; he never thought that someone who walked around school like her and seemingly had it all could be so insecure. He started to think that the way she acted with guys was just a way of protecting herself from getting hurt or just a way of keeping up the image she had worked hard to create for herself.

"Okay good, because I find momma's boys the sexiest, because they are fun to corrupt," She said as she pulled him close and put her arms around his waist.

"Brooke you don't have to be like this with me, now don't get me wrong I like it, but I just want you to know that I like you for you, not for…well this,"

"I know I don't have to act like this," he smiled," your just the first guy that has said it to me,"

She let go of him

"Do you maybe want to go upstairs and talk? I would really like to get to know you more Lucas, you're a mystery to me and I can't read you like I can other boys at school," she said shyly

"Sure," he said as Brooke gestured for him to follow her upstairs. She led him into what he assumed was her bedroom, due to the color (pink) and the cheerleading uniform he saw hanging over a chair. She gestured for him to sit down in a vacant chair that was adjacent to her bed as she sat on the bed.

"So Lucas Scott, tell me something about yourself,"

"Okay but you have to tell me something about yourself after," she nodded," Well I love to read, anything really but right now I am reading a Steinbeck novel that is brilliant"

"Wow, the only reading I do outside of school is Cosmo magazine," Lucas laughed," Well I love it when there is heat lightning at night,"

They continued like this for hours, taking turns telling something about themselves to the other. Lucas learnt about Brooke's parents and how they don't really pay much attention to her and about how even though she has many friends at school she doesn't consider any of them a best friend. He told her about his home life with his mom and how he and Peyton had been best friends since he can remember. She told him about all the fun, crazy and spontaneous things she had done in her life, from the one time she shut down the lingerie store down town to hold a fashion show for a friend's birthday to the time she went with her mom last minute to fashion week in New York and met J Lo. He felt lucky that she was letting him into her world, he liked getting to know her and she felt the same way.

"So any ex girlfriends I know?" she asked

"No actually, I have been on dates with girls, but have never found anyone that I wanted to be serious with," he answered

Till now he thought, but he kept that to himself.

"So how about you?"

"Same here I suppose, never really found anyone that I wanted to get serious with," he looked up at her," Well actually that's a lie," she paused a moment," I know my reputation around school, and I know I have created it myself but I wasn't always that way. I had this one boyfriend the summer before freshman year, he was great and I thought I was in love, so one night when we were making out in his car I let him go all the way. That's right, I lost my virginity in the backseat of a car, it lasted all of five minutes and then he dropped me off at home and barely kissed me goodnight. Well anyways the next day I called him and he sounded different, he told me that he wanted to take it down a notch, just take a little break. I showed up at school on the first day, excited to see him and see if he was ready to end our break, well it didn't take me long to realize he had moved on when I saw him making out with another girl in the hallway near my locker. After that day I swore to never let another guy hurt me like that, I thought if I didn't let anyone in that I would be able to control the relationship and avoid letting my self be vulnerable again. And well it has worked, but it gets lonely every now and then you know?"

He was amazed that she had laid that all out for him, it really explained the way she acted, it was all a defense mechanism so she can avoid getting hurt again. Some how he had found a way to get through all the walls and see who she really was and he was really happy that he got the chance too

"Wow Brooke I had no idea," he said slowly," Some guys are terrible,"

That's all he could think of to say, but it was enough for her. Brooke herself was surprised that she had let Lucas so far in, it had been a while since she had trusted a boy but it felt good to be able to again. She couldn't understand what it was about him that made her feel so comfortable, maybe it was his honest eyes that she felt saw through to the real her at her core, or maybe it was the way that he spoke with such sincerity, whatever it was she liked it.

"So why did you tell me all of that anyways," Lucas asked.

"Well, I just wanted you to know I was different from the way I am made out to be at school, and it feels different with you, I feel like you are actually listening instead of staring at my chest or trying to get in my pants," she replied

Lucas smiled, he was glad he made her feel like that. And as far as he was concerned he didn't ever want her to consider him to be like any of the guys that had hurt her in the past. He swore if she would give him a chance he would show her that not all guys are jerks, and that letting someone in to understand you can take a weight off your shoulders.

"Well I'm glad you trust me," she smiled at him," Because I like you Brooke Davis, and the more I learn about you just makes me like you even more, and maybe sometime soon we could get together and do this again?"

"I would like that, I would like that a lot actually," she said honestly making Lucas smile," but do you want to stay a while still, maybe we could get into the hot tub for a while," she winked.

He contemplated it for a minute, wondering if he should ruin the great talk they had by getting into a situation where she might slip back into her old ways. But the thought of her in a hot tub was far to tempting to turn her down so he said yes. She found him some trunks and slipped into a small black bikini her self. They walked down to the hot tub and she took off her robe, he looked at her in a state of awe for a minute before telling her that she looked great and making her laugh. They jumped in the hot tub and talked for a while longer before he worked up the nerve to kiss her and much to his surprise she returned his kiss. They spent the next hour kissing in between getting to know each other.

"Okay," he said as he regretfully pulled away from her kiss," I have to go, my mom will kill me if I break curfew,"

"Wow I didn't realize it was so late," she said moving in for another kiss, the minute her lips touched his he forgot about having to leave and got engulfed into the way she made him feel. After a few minutes he pulled away again.

"Okay I seriously have to go,"

"Ya I guess I don't know what its like to have parents that actually care when I come home,"

"Well you can borrow mine anytime you want," he winked at her and kissed her softly one more time before jumping out and drying off.

She looked over at him still semi wet and glistening in the moonlight and realized how good-looking he really was. She was taken aback by it for a moment, it was rare to find some one so attractive that had such a good soul too, she knew that she had found quite the catch here and was thinking maybe he was the one who would make her change her policy with dating. I mean she had spent the entire night with him in a hot tub just talking and kissing, and she felt that it meant something to both of them this was a very different encounter than she had with any boy in a while. Soon he was dressed and he held up a towel for her, she got up and wrapped it around herself and walked him to the front door.

"Okay, well I will see you on Monday Brooke, unless you want to call me before then," he said with a smile.

"Well I have your number so we'll see," she smiled.

He reached down to give her one last soft kiss before walking out the door and starting the short walk home. He ran over the events of the night and was happy with how everything turned out; actually he thought they couldn't have turned out any better. When he reached home he was so tired that he went straight to bed and fell asleep right away for the first time all week, dreaming of Brooke calling him tomorrow like he hoped she would.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so i'm here with another update only one chapter this time though, this one has a little bit of everything hope you enjoy thanks for all the feedback, and please give me more :)**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 9**

Monday morning rolled around, and way too soon if you ask Lucas as he groaned and turned off his alarm as it went off. He was tired, but he had been up most of the night talking to Brooke on the phone so it was worth it. She had called after dinner on Sunday and they had one of the best conversations he could remember having with anyone lately, no awkward moments or pauses just continuous non-forced talking. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing her today at school as he quickly jumped up and started to get ready. He spent a little more time combing over his appearance today, shaving, picking out his clothes and splashing on some cologne. Brooke made him nervous though he would never admit it to anyone, so he figured if he looked as good as he could it would give him some sort of advantage. He walked out to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal he wasn't in the mood to make anything else, but was wondering why Peyton wasn't there yet, she was never late.

Peyton had woken up at the same time she always did, and ran down stairs to get ready to head over to Lucas's. But when she reached the kitchen she was shocked to find her father standing there cooking her favorite breakfast, pancakes with strawberry syrup. She couldn't believe it, he wasn't supposed to get home for at least a month and a half, how did this happen. He gave her a look, but she was so shocked that she didn't move.

"Well, are you going to come and give your old man a hug or what?" Larry questioned

She laughed as she snapped out of her daze and ran over to him and gave him a hug, he kissed her on the cheek squeezed her hard before releasing and then gesturing for her to sit down and eat with him.

"Oh daddy I really can't, I have to go and pick up Lucas before school,"

"Oh come on, how often do we get to have breakfast together?"

She thought about it for a minute and realized he was right, and besides Lucas was never ready to go when she got there anyways, maybe it would be refreshing for her to be late for a change so she sat down and began to eat her breakfast.

"So how are you home so early anyways, I thought you weren't supposed to get back for another month," she wondered

"Ya well they let me off this one early because they want me to ship out again next week," he responded as he saw her smile fade," Listen honey, I need to talk to you about something,"

She didn't like the sounds of that last statement, but nodded for him to continue anyways.

"Well Peyton, my next job is going to be a bit longer than the others, but its a lot more money,"

"Well how long are we talking about?"

"6 months," Larry said hesitantly, seeing the look in her eye he added," It will go by like no time, and I will make enough money to send you to that art school you have been looking at,"

"I know dad, its just I'm going to miss you," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

Larry pulled out his chair and pulled his daughter in for another hug, he hated to see her like this, but he wanted to give his daughter everything she wanted and this was the only way. She pulled away slowly, wiped the tears from her eyes and faked a smile. She knew he loved his job, and she knew that he was doing this for her but she just hated it when he was gone. For most teenagers having their parents gone for months at a time is a dream come true, but not for Peyton, she hated being alone. But she had no time to think about this, she had to get going or her and Lucas would be late.

"Are you sure your okay with this honey, I mean I only want to take this job if its right for both of us,"

"No daddy its okay, I was just surprised that's all," she lied," will you be here when I get home?"

"You can count on it,"

She smiled and headed out the door thinking, "could this day get any worse", her dad was leaving for a half a year and on top of that Jake hadn't called all weekend, she wasn't sure what he was thinking, or if he was even thinking of her at all. As she turned onto Lucas's street she decided to try and ignore everything, there was no sense wallowing over things that she couldn't change, and hopefully when she saw Jake today he would give her some idea of what they were going to be. She got out of her car and headed inside seeing that Lucas was already up and waiting for her. "He looks good," she thought as she looked him over, and he smelt good too.

"So why so dressy," she asked

"Um no real reason, just want to look good for someone,"

"Well I'm assuming this person isn't me because you have never made any effort in that respect before, so I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say Brooke?" Peyton said, not hiding her disgust.

"Ya so what if it is Brooke, and anyways I thought you liked her?" he was confused

"I do Lucas, its just she is so not right for you, and the fact that you are blinded by her million dollar smile and gym body quite frankly makes me a little sick," she said," I expect it from other guys Lucas, but you were always different,"

This was a shock to him, he had never seen Peyton go off for no reason, he knew there was something else behind it he just wasn't sure what.

"Well I shouldn't even respond to that comment since you are obviously upset about something that has nothing to do with me and Brooke," he said slowly," But I will tell you that she is not how she appears, she has a good soul Peyton she just guards it heavily, I have spent the last couple nights getting to know her."

"I'm sure you have Lucas," she said under her breath," I just find it a little hard to believe that someone who sleeps with anything on two legs has a…what did you call it good soul."

Peyton rolled her eyes at him, and now he was really mad, she had no right to judge Brooke without getting to know her.

"You don't know anything about her Peyton, so I would appreciate it if you would back off. You should give us the benefit of the doubt like I am doing with you and Jake."

"That is totally different Lucas because Jake would never do to me what Brooke is bound to do to you eventually," she yelled.

"And what is that," he shot back

"What are you blind," she said angrily," she is going to chew you up and spit you out Lucas, its what she does, all the girls on the squad talk about it,"

"I think I'll take my chances," he said," You need to work on your people skills Peyton it's quite obvious you spend all of your time alone sitting in your room with your art, and if you don't give people a chance your going to be alone forever."

That last one hit a nerve in her, considering the events of earlier, so without a word she turned and started towards the door. His eyes widened as he regretted his last comment.

"Where are you going," he said softer than before

"To school…alone…what I'm destined to be right Luke?" she felt the tears welling but refused to let him see them, so she said without turning around," You can walk, or call your precious Brooke, I'm sure she would pick you up."

And that was it she was gone, leaving him standing in his kitchen wondering what had just happened. How did the morning go from so great to miserable in sheer seconds? He and Peyton had fought before lots of times, but this one felt different. He had no time to think about it if he wanted to make it to school on time, he was going to have to run as it was so he grabbed his stuff and took off barely making it inside before the bell rang.

The day went by slow, Peyton hadn't talked to him at all so far and it was already last block. She just sat there staring down at her page drawing something that he couldn't quite get a good glimpse of. He noticed she wasn't talking to Jake either, maybe that had something to do with why she was so irritated this morning. To make things worse he hadn't even seen Brooke yet today either, she was always something he could turn to when he wanted to take his mind off Peyton but she was nowhere to be found. They had basketball practice after school and the squad had practice too, so would see Brooke there for sure he thought, and maybe he could get to the bottom of what as bothering Peyton as well. The bell rang interrupting his thoughts, he was about to turn around and say something to her, but before he knew it she was already gone, heading through the hall way into the gym. He looked back at Jake for some sort of clue as to what was going on but Jake looked as dumbfounded as he was. Jake got up and ran out after her, Lucas thought about doing the same but decided against it, he didn't want to push her so he walked slowly to the gym instead.

Jake rounded the corner and saw she was about to head into the girls locker room, he had to catch her before she got in there or else he wouldn't be able to talk to her for a couple hours. He had a feeling he knew why she was upset but just wanted a chance to explain himself.

"Peyton wait up," he yelled

She heard him but didn't stop. Then she heard her name again and decided to hear what he had to say, if he was going to blow her off at least he could give her some explanation of why. So she turned around and waited for him to catch up to her.

"Okay, now are you going to tell me what is wrong," he said slightly out of breath

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Okay I know your upset that I didn't call," he said as she rolled her eyes," I had forgotten about the camping trip that my dad had planned for me and my brother this weekend, we left Saturday morning and got back early this morning,"

"Well I guess there aren't a lot of phones sitting around in the wilderness… but oh wait that's right, you have a cell phone don't you," she said in a sarcastic tone

He smiled a little which made her angrier, she could deal with him not wanting to be with her but she would not allow him to make her into a joke. In reality he was smiling because he had never seen her angry before and it may have been the sexiest he has ever seen her.

"Well Peyton, we were literally in the boonies, we hiked for hours to find a good spot, and I had no cell service, believe me if I could have called you I would have," he smiled," It was freezing out there and just the sound of your voice would have been enough to warm me up."

She couldn't help but laugh at that one

"Well that was cheesy," she said while laughing

"Okay so you are smiling, that's a good sign," he said," Does that mean we are okay?"

"Well ya we are okay, but what are we? Are we seeing each other, are we just having fun, I just need to know what this is going to be?"

He loved how she could go from so upset to insecure in the matter of moments; there were so many layers to this girl

"Well I was thinking that maybe I would call you my girlfriend?" he said slowly waiting for a response or any sign, which he got clearly when she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I would like that" she said after they parted," Well I think we are both late for practice, so we should go, but I'll see you after...boyfriend,"

They both smiled and went their separate ways. She was much happier now that things were sorted out with Jake, and she had almost forgotten about what had happened this morning until she walked into the gym and saw Lucas. He was smiling and talking to Brooke, their fight this morning didn't seem to have any affect on him from what she could see. She could feel the anger bubbling back up in her as Brooke touched his arm so she decided to just head over to the other girls and try to ignore him. The hour went by quickly, Peyton learned some new cheers and Lucas some new plays. He saw Brooke cheering him on which made him happy, but he noticed Peyton was doing nothing of the sort. It hurt him to see her so upset and to not be able to do anything about it. Soon enough practice was over and Peyton headed to the locker room as fast as possible as she could sense Lucas was coming to talk to her, when she got inside Brooke was walking her way.

"Hey Peyton, can we talk a minute?"

"Sure," Peyton said unenthusiastically which Brooke picked up on

"Okay, so this is weird for me, but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with me and Lucas before I went any further with it," Brooke said

"Ya sure, I'm fine with it, its not like he's my boyfriend or anything," Peyton answered

"He's barely even my friend at this point," she thought

"Well okay good because I really like him, but I really like you too and I don't want to screw either of them up,"

"Damn it," Peyton thought, why did she have to be so nice, it was really hard to hate her. So Peyton just smiled at Brooke and nodded in agreement.

"No worries Brooke, you're a friend, and he's a great guy, I'm completely fine with it," she said," Plus I'm dating Jake anyways"

"Ya I know, its just that you and Luke have this weird chemistry, and its hard to know what to make of it,"

"Well he is all yours believe me there is nothing going on between us," she explained," but I have to get going I'll talk to you later,"

Peyton changed back into her normal clothes and headed back out into the hallway where she saw Lucas waiting for her near her locker. She thought for a minute and then decided that she didn't need her books that bad so she turned in the other direction and headed out the other door towards her car where Jake was waiting. Lucas was mad, why was she acting like this, it was driving him nuts. He had promised Brooke he would wait for her after practice so he didn't have time to run after Peyton, "it will just have to wait till tomorrow" he thought as he turned back to the gym to meet up with Brooke.

Peyton spent the afternoon with Jake at his place; she was not ready to introduce him to her father so she did her best to convince him to avoid her place. Though she was having a good time, she kind of just wanted to go home and draw. Drawing was what she did when she was having a bad day, it always took her mind off of things, and her best pieces usually came from days when she was feeling down. So she eventually convinced Jake that she had to be getting home and after a quick kiss goodbye and a promise to talk later she left and headed home.

Lucas was at Brooke's again, no hot tub this time, just watching a movie on Brooke's impossibly big TV. He had his arm around her and she was snuggled right next to him, it felt good but the Peyton thing was still bothering him. He really wanted to get it out of his head so he could enjoy his time with Brooke, but he figured that would not be happening tonight so instead he focused back onto the movie.

"Brooke,"

She looked up smiling at him.

"What's up Luke?"

"I just need to know what you want this to be," moving over slightly so he could face her," I mean I know what I want but I just need to know where your head is at."

She thought about the question for a minute making him nervous of what her answer would be he really didn't want Peyton to be right about this one. But soon enough she looked back up at him and said

"I want to be with you Lucas, your unlike anyone I have ever met," he smiled, thinking ha Peyton was wrong," But I need to take it slow, it is going to take a while before I can fully trust someone again,"

"Okay I can go slow, I'm just glad that we are on the same page," he said as he leaned down and kissed her softly before gesturing for her to cuddle back in to continue the movie.

So he had that sorted out and should be happy now, but he still couldn't stop the feeling creeping up in his stomach and he knew it wouldn't go away until he talked to Peyton. He thought about telling Brooke that he had to go, but he didn't want to ruin their last conversation by running out of there so he decided to wait until the end of the movie before explaining to her that he had to be somewhere but would call her later. When the movie ended they said their goodbyes and he headed out stopping at home first to explain to his mother why he wasn't home for dinner then going straight to Peyton's. When he got there he noticed her car was gone, her dad's was there. He had no idea her dad was home, he wondered why Peyton hadn't told him that Larry was back? He knocked on the door lightly before walking in.

"Mr. Sawyer," Lucas said as he extended his hand

"Lucas please I have known you since you were a baby call me Larry," he said as he shook Lucas's hand.

"Okay…Larry," Lucas said with a laugh," I'm looking for Peyton, I noticed her car isn't here, do you have any idea where she went?"

"Actually you just missed her, she stormed in went straight to her room came out a couple hours later and left, I think she said something about having to run to Haley's to pick up something she had left there, she should be home soon. Your welcome to go a head and wait up in her room if you want."

Lucas thought for a minute and then decided to wait, who knows if she would even call him if her dad told her he stopped by, this was the only sure fire way to make sure he got to talk to her. So he told Larry thanks and then headed upstairs to wait in Peyton's room. He opened the door and was surrounded by the familiar scent that Peyton had. He looked around realizing it had been a long time since he had been in her room, when they did hang out it was usually at his place. So he did a quick 360 of the room looking at all the new drawings that he had never seen before, one in particular caught his eye, it was of a boy that he recognized to be Jake holding out a rose to a girl that he recognized to be Peyton. Once he was done looking at the walls he took a seat on her bed noticing an unfinished drawing, the one she had been working on earlier that day. He turned it to get a better look and was frowned at what he saw. It was a large traffic light that was red with large letters underneath saying, "People always leave" with smaller ones around it saying "mom?" and "dad?" He was surprised she seemed to be dealing with her mother's death fine but this drawing was telling him a different story. Just then he heard Peyton storming up the stairs, he wasn't able to turn the drawing back to its original place before she got into the room.

"What are you doing," she yelled as she snatched the sketchpad away from him. She was mad and he could tell, but if invading her personal space was what he needed to do to find out what was going on he was willing to do it.

"Peyton I'm sorry, your dad said I could come wait up here for you," he said," we need to talk."

"Well did he tell you to go through my stuff too?" she said angrily

"No he didn't, but I'm glad I did, are you going to tell me what this is all about? And why you were so upset this morning," he pleaded.

She thought that it would be nice to talk about it, she had tried with Jake but she wasn't ready to let him in that far into her life, but Lucas was already there so she decided to try.

"Its nothing really, I was just having a bad day, Jake hadn't called when he said he would and my dad told me that he is going to be taking a 6 month job starting next week, so he is going to be gone for the holidays. I was just upset and I took it out on you and I'm sorry," she explained.

"Okay, are you sure that is it," he said searching her eyes for answers.

"Well there is a fear that I always have deep down and something you said this morning made me realize that fear is my destiny," she said her eyes welling with tears.

Lucas ran over the fight in his mind and it didn't take long for him to realize what it was that he said, he looked over at her crying and felt helpless. When he had said earlier that she would end up alone he didn't mean it, and he certainly wouldn't have said it at all if he had known that her father would be leaving for half the year.

"Peyton, Peyton look at me," she looked up," I didn't mean it, I was just angry that you weren't seeing in Brooke what I see. You have to know I didn't mean it," he pleaded.

"I know you didn't mean it, but it doesn't change how I feel Lucas," she let out a sigh," I have lost my mom and I'm barely holding on to my dad, I just feel all alone."

He got up and went over to her placing his hands on either side of her shoulders so she would have to look him in the eyes.

"Peyton, you are not alone, you have me no matter what," he pulled her in for a hug," And I am sorry that I ever made you question that, plus you have my mom and Jake, he cares a lot about you Peyton in case you didn't know."

Peyton smiled as Lucas wiped the tears from her face with his sleeve, she was glad she told him; he really did make her feel a lot better.

"Now, since your dad isn't going to be here for too much longer what do you say we all go for a late dinner, I can call my mom I'm sure she would love to see your dad before he leaves again."

"That sounds great," she said honestly.

The four of them went to the café for dinner Karen closed it a little early so they could have the place to themselves to talk. The conversation was pleasant and the food was delicious, though anything Karen made usually was.

Jake was bored and had decided to take a walk into town since Peyton had left and he had nothing to do. He was walking past the café when he looked in and saw Peyton and Lucas sitting and laughing with a man sitting beside them laughing as well. Peyton hadn't told him why she had to leave and it was annoying him slightly that she left him to go to dinner with Lucas. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were more than friends.

"Stop it," he said to himself quietly," She likes you, she is your girlfriend not Lucas's"

He wanted to find out who this older man was though; it was obvious he was of some importance to Peyton, perhaps a relative. But if it was a relative why wasn't he sitting in there with her instead of Lucas? He decided to just forget about it, maybe it was plans she had made before they had started dating and she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying he couldn't come so she kept it to herself. Either way he wouldn't jump to conclusions without talking to her about it first. So he just kept walking trying to get the image of her and Lucas out of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**So this one is probably my favorite that I have written just because it has most of the characters in it, and it jumps ahead just a bit in time from the previous chapter, anyways I hope you like it and please continue to review**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 10**

It was now well into November and the last couple months had flown by. The second round of midterms had just been finished at school and Peyton and Lucas were relieved they were over. Thanksgiving was coming up and Karen would be having her annual dinner at the café where she would invite all of her friends as well as Lucas's. Peyton would usually spend Thanksgiving with her father eating frozen pizza, it was a tradition they had ever since the one after her mom died, they ate the pizza's because he father had not yet learned to cook a turkey but it just kind of stuck over all these years. This year however Larry was out of town so Karen insisted that Peyton come to the café, she couldn't bear the thought of Peyton sitting alone in her house eating frozen pizza. Haley, Skillz, Fergie, Junk and Mouth would all be there too so Peyton didn't feel like Lucas and Karen were taking pity on her or anything so she agreed.

Over the last little while Lucas couldn't help but feel that him and Peyton had grown apart a bit, they rarely talked anymore and he saw Thanksgiving dinner as a chance to try and gain back some of what they had lost over the last two months. He was dating Brooke now officially which was great but part of the problem with him and Peyton as well. With her seeing Jake and him seeing Brooke there was no time for them to just hang out like they used to. For a while she still picked him up every morning and he loved that small amount of time they got to spend together one on one, but soon Brooke insisted that she would pick him up from now on, so even that small amount of contact was cut off. Now he only saw her in their afternoon classes where they said a few small words to each other before settling in. He spent his evenings and lunches with Brooke and Peyton would always leave right after last block with Jake. Lucas felt like a spectator on the outside of her life now and he didn't like it, he used to be the biggest part of it and now he was forced to hear about everything through Haley. More than anything he just missed her company, her sarcastic comments, the way she would always be honest with him when he asked her an opinion, he was even starting to feel nostalgic for the way she used to tease him about everything. He knew that if he didn't make some sort of move to regain their friendship it may never be able to heal itself, and he didn't want to take that chance.

It hurt Peyton but she knew she had to let go of Lucas some time and she saw now as the time. Jake wasn't a big fan of her spending a lot of time with Lucas, he would never tell her not to talk to him, but she could sense it every time she would say she was going over to Luke's or when she would tell him a story that had Lucas in it. Once she was telling him about the time that she went hiking with Lucas and Karen and slipped and rolled her ankle and how Lucas carried her the entire way back down the hill to the car before taking her to the hospital to get it checked out. She would never forget the way he reacted saying, "Luke's a great guy and all Peyton, but I'm just wondering when I get to be the one that saves you". She had no answer for that question for him, she had never thought about it, it was just a given that Lucas would always save her if she needed it, but Jake made himself a silent pact that he would one day be that guy for her. She did miss

Lucas though, a boyfriend is great and all, but she knew deep down that no matter how much she cared for Jake he would never be able to fill the shoes of a best friend that knows everything about your life so she was excited to see him again at Thanksgiving. She was bringing Jake as well; there was no avoiding it since he saw her with Lucas and her dad a couple months ago. She had to explain the entire situation with her family to him, and he understood though it hurt him that she didn't want to introduce him to her father. She knew that if she didn't bring him this time he would be really hurt considering she had met his entire family, and Karen was as close to family as Peyton had when her dad was out of town. Besides Lucas would surely be bringing Brooke so it would only make sense for her to bring Jake as well.

Soon enough Thanksgiving Day had rolled around, Karen had sent out Lucas to grab some last minute supplies that she needed to finish dinner. He had left Brooke behind by her request because she had wanted to spend some time with his mother before all the guests arrived. Brooke couldn't help but feel that Karen didn't like her very much, so she saw this little bit of time as a way of changing her mind. It wasn't that Karen didn't like Brooke, it was more that she was not who she pictured her son to be with, and she was just different than anyone Lucas had ever shown interest in before. Though secretly deep down she knew why she wasn't overly fond of Brooke, it was because she hoped that Lucas would end up falling in love with Peyton and one day hopefully would make her a real part of their family. She knew he was far to young for her to be entertaining thoughts of him getting married, but when she looked five to ten years down the road, the only person she could picture Lucas walking down the aisle with was Peyton. But Lucas had given her a lecture the night before about giving Brooke a chance, and it was clear that he did care for her so Karen thought she owed him that at least.

"So how can I help," Brooke said cheerily

"Well how are you in the kitchen," Karen replied

"Not great," she admitted," we always hire people to cater our holiday meals."

"Well why don't you set the table then," Karen said as she gestured towards the counter where she had laid out all the table settings.

"I can do that,"

"Okay I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything okay?" Karen said

As she turned to head into the back she heard the door jingle, assuming it was Lucas with the things she had asked him to pick up she turned back around, and much to her surprise it was Peyton. Karen would never admit it to Lucas but she probably missed Peyton more than he did, Peyton was like a daughter to Karen and it killed her that Peyton was rarely around anymore.

"Peyton," Karen said excitedly as she ran over and gave her a big hug.

Brooke looked on a little jealous and wondered if Karen would ever have this reaction to her coming into a room. Peyton saw the look in Brooke's eyes and pulled away from Karen.

"Hi," she said," I just came over to see if you needed any help?"

"Of course I do, come with me," Karen said as she took Peyton by the hand and began pulling her into the kitchen.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said as she was being dragged," Where's Lucas?"

Brooke went to respond but before she had the chance Karen had already pulled her through the door. "Well this isn't going to be awkward at all" Brooke thought to herself.

In the kitchen Peyton was doing anything Karen asked her too though she was not the best at any of it Karen didn't seem to care.

"So tell me about what's been going on the last little while Peyton, I feel like we haven't had the chance to talk in a while,"

"I know I've missed you Karen," Peyton said causing Karen to smile.

So she started at the beginning and filled Karen in on everything that has been going on in her life over the last little while.

Lucas walked into the café to see Brooke sitting at the counter by herself. He walked over to her and laid down the shopping bags he was carrying.

"Hey babe, where's my mom? I thought you guys were getting things ready for tonight?"

"Ya well she is, she asked me to set the table,"

Lucas could sense something was wrong so he placed his hand atop hers

"What's wrong Brooke, did she say something to you?" he asked.

"No she was very pleasant, but then Peyton came in and I saw how she reacts when she is really excited to see someone, I just get the feeling that she doesn't like me,"

Lucas hadn't heard anything she said after "Peyton came in" he silently wondered where she was, probably in the kitchen with his mom he thought. He was staring at the door to the kitchen when Brooke looked up at him.

"Lucas are you even listening to me?"

"Of course babe," he said as he snapped out of it," I just didn't know Peyton was coming over early that's all. And don't worry about it Peyton is like the daughter she never had and they haven't seen much of each other lately so she's just excited is all. It doesn't mean that she is any less happy that you are here."

He continued staring at the door

"You can go in there if you want?"

He jumped up and picked up the shopping bags he had been carrying before

"I'll just be a minute I promise," he said as he kissed her forehead.

And with that he was heading into the kitchen leaving Brooke alone. Brooke wondered if there would ever come a day when she wouldn't feel completely and utterly inferior to Peyton Sawyer. Lucas walked through the door and felt good at the sight of two of his favorite women cooking together. Peyton turned and smiled when she saw him walk in, she was excited but would never let Lucas know that. He handed the bags to his mom and walked over to Peyton and without a word gave her a hug and picked her up.

"Okay Luke, I know you've missed me but I think your about to break a rib," she said as he realized that he had been holding her pretty tight so he let go and put her down.

"Sorry," he laughed and then looked at his mom," So you are letting her cook eh, are you not worried about the health of your guests,"

Peyton slapped him on the shoulder as they both smiled and Karen looked on just as happy as either one of them.

"Well I'll let you guys get back to the cooking, Brooke is waiting for me," he said in a tone that had a hint of sadness that Peyton picked up on.

"Okay honey, have fun," Karen said as Lucas left the room and her and Peyton got back to preparing the dinner.

It was now seven and Peyton had left the café to go home and change, plus Jake wanted to pick her up so they could arrive together. He was waiting in the living room when she came down the stairs wearing a little shorter than knee length black skirt and green tank top. He was amazed at how she could still take his breath away every time he saw her. Jake was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and a pair of nicely fitting dress pants.

"Wow you look beautiful," Jake said as he reached out his hand to take hers

"You say that every time you see me," she blushed

"Well its true every time I see you," he said as he pulled her closer to kiss her

She pulled away a little sooner than he had hoped for saying something about how they are going to be late if they don't leave soon. He felt she was a little too anxious to get to a dinner party and as much as he hated it he knew Lucas was the reason why. So they headed outside to the car and got on their way.

It turned out they were right on time, Haley had just arrived and everyone else was already seated including Lucas and Brooke. Peyton ran over to give Haley a hug; it had been a while since they had spent some quality time together too so she was excited to see her as well. She took Jakes hand and led him over to where Karen was standing, he had promised her earlier that she would introduce the boy that Karen said "had stolen her away from them" it was a joke but Peyton couldn't help sensing some truth to the statement though she shook it off anyways.

"Karen, this is Jake," she said

"Well hello Jake," Karen said as she reached out to shake his hand," I have heard a lot about you."

"Same here," Jake said as he shook Karen's hand.

"Well come sit, the food will be out in just a minute," she gestured towards the two open spots right next to Lucas and Brooke.

Peyton could see Jake looking at the spots and realizing that he was going to take the seat that she wanted she decided to walk in front of him over there. When she got around the table she sat down in the open seat right next to Lucas and Jake sat next to her a little annoyed.

"Hi Lucas hi Brooke," Peyton said as she smiled

They both said hi back but Lucas was looking at her with one of the biggest smiles she had seen him wear in the past little while. Brooke noticed too, she felt slightly insecure because she had never made Lucas smile like that. Soon enough Karen started bringing the food out and everyone was digging in. Then the conversations began starting out with the basketball season, which was going very well. Peyton was happy because Jake was able to add in a few comments here and there so he felt included. They talked about how Lucas and Nathan were actually a really good team on the court and Lucas reassured his mother for what seemed like the millionth time that Dan wasn't giving him too hard of a time. The truth was that Dan wasn't happy about Lucas playing because he was taking some of the spotlight off of Nathan, but his little comments here and there at games that used to bother Lucas had lost their effect and now he just sat there in silence at every game knowing that he wasn't having an effect on anything.

When everyone was finished eating Lucas helped his mom clear the plates as small conversations started between the people sitting next to each other at the table. Peyton looked over at Brooke sensing that she felt out of place. She didn't blame her really, Lucas hadn't done much to include her in anything so for most of the dinner she just sat there in silence.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said

"Oh hi Peyton," Brooke replied

"Are you alright?" Peyton asked

"Ya, I'm just a little overwhelmed," she admitted," I have never met a boyfriends family before and this is all just a little much for me. Is it like this every year?"

"Ya normally, Karen really loves to cook for people, its one of her favorite things," Peyton explained.

"Can I admit something to you?"

"Sure,"

"I am a little jealous of your relationship with Lucas's mom," she said quietly," I just wonder if she will ever feel the same way about me as she does about you."

Peyton was startled that Brooke had laid it out like that, they were friends I suppose but not really close. She thought of the best way to respond to that question for a minute.

"Well Brooke since my mom died Karen has been like a mother to me, I have known her all my life," she looked at Brooke," But I am sure once she gets to know you a little better she will fall in love with you too. She is just a little guarded is all and the thing she guards most of all is her son, so you can understand her hesitation to adopt a new woman in his life."

Brooke knew she was right and nodded as Lucas came back and sat between them. Jake was sitting on the other side of Peyton talking to Skillz about trying out for the team next year, Peyton was happy that he was fitting in so well in this environment, it made her feel more comfortable with him. Another hour passed and people started to leave, soon it was only Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake left. Peyton said her goodbyes to Karen and Lucas, and was a little sad when she was leaving with Jake. Lucas was upset with himself for letting her leave without telling her how much he has missed her in the past little while but Brooke was tugging on his arm to leave so he said good bye to his mom who he wouldn't see till either very late or tomorrow because she was heading over to another friends place after she was finished cleaning.

"Where do you want to go Brooke?" he asked

"Back to your place," she said sternly in a tone that he wouldn't argue with.

"Okay, why don't we walk, its not far from here," he proposed

"Sounds perfect," she replied taking his hand

Jake was parking outside Peyton's place to drop her off when he asked if he could come inside for a minute.

"Sure," she said though she was a little weirded out by the way he was acting," come on in."

Once they got inside Peyton took off her coat and laid it on the couch gesturing for him to sit down next to her. He didn't move though and she wasn't sure what was going on so she walked back over to where he was standing.

"What's wrong?" she said taking his hand

"I need to tell you something," he paused for a minute to collect his thoughts and she really began to worry," I love you Peyton"

She was shocked, it had only been two months, and she had never expected him to say this so soon. She searched her mind for something to say, she thought about saying it back for a minute, but she didn't want to say it if it wasn't completely true and the truth is she wasn't sure yet. Her silence was killing him, that is not what you want to happen after you tell a girl you love her, you don't want her to stare back at you with a blank expression it was painful.

"Jake," she said slowly," I care about you so much."

His head dropped, this is what he feared would happen when he told her

"Its okay," he said slowly as he let go of her hand.

She could feel him slipping away as she tried to find some words, anything that would make that look of sadness disappear from his face.

"Don't do that, don't pull away from me, I care about you I do, but I don't want to say those words to you before I'm completely ready, that wouldn't be fair to you Jake."

He started to turn and walk away and he felt her had grab his arm but he shook it off and continued for the door, but paused to look at her before he left.

"I think we should cool it down for a bit Peyton, just so you can figure out what you want," those words hurt her and she started crying, he wanted to go comfort her but knew it wasn't a good idea," I love you, and I want to be with you, but I can keep going on like this with you not letting me all the way in I just can't be with you half way. I just need you to search your heart and decide what you want okay."

And with that he walked out leaving Peyton crying in the hallway alone. She didn't know what to do, so she followed the only instinct that she knew. She walked out side got in her car and started driving.

Lucas and Brooke had just gotten to his place; they used his side door and entered directly into his bedroom. Lucas had felt a little strange the entire way over here, Brooke was acting weird and he wasn't sure why. He switched on the light and took off his coat.

"So how did you like the dinner," he said before turning around

When there was no answer he turned to look at her and as soon as he did she pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was not ready for the force she threw herself at him with so he was a little off balance but eventually he got his footing again. He felt her hands go up to his tie to loosen it and she began to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. Being swept up in the moment he ran his hands from her hips up the back of her shirt. At this she pulled away long enough to pull her shirt over her head leaving her in only a bra in front of him. She was beautiful there was no doubting that but something about this just felt wrong to him so when she tried to move in for another kiss he stopped her.

"Brooke what are we doing?"

"What do you think?" she made another attempt to move in but he stopped her again.

"But I thought you wanted to wait?" he asked

"I did but think the wait is over, I'm ready now and I want you," she said

She was scaring him a little, the Brooke that he had met a couple months ago was starting to come out again the one that she portrays to everyone else and he didn't understand why

"I want you too, but I just want to make sure that we're not rushing into anything here," he said

"We're not Lucas I promise, I want to do this," She looked in to his eyes and moved in again and this time he didn't stop her.

He crooked his arm around her back and carried her over to his bed laying her down gently as he shed his shirt and under shirt. She ran her hands down his back as he kissed her neck and then she began loosening his belt. Not before long all clothes were shed and they had climbed between his covers. He looked at her one last time before he started and said

"Are you sure you want to do this,"

"Yes Lucas I want to," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

And with that he began, slowly at first picking up the tempo slightly as he got a rhythm going. Not five minutes had passed when the door barged open loudly and Lucas looked up shocked to see Peyton standing in his room staring at him and Brooke for only a few seconds before running back out. Lucas jumped off of Brooke and threw on his boxers running outside leaving Brooke lying in his bed alone.

"Peyton, Peyton wait," Lucas yelled, but it was too late her car was already taking off down the street.

He came back in with his head down; there was a look on his face that Brooke had never seen before, one of pure anguish. She soon realized he was not coming back to bed when he kept pacing back and forth the room so she sat up and got dressed.

"Lucas its okay, she will get over it"

"I know she will but we have grown apart enough as it is and I'm pretty sure that any chance of us mending the relationship is dead now,"

"You don't know that Lucas," she said trying to comfort him.

"Well I know how I would feel if I walked in on her and Jake having sex, and now she is out there somewhere feeling like that,"

"Well she could have knocked," Brooke said trying to make a joke.

"So not the time for jokes Brooke," he said as he got dressed and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" she demanded

"I'm going to try and find her," he said," You should just head home, I need to do this alone, I will call you tomorrow."

And then he was gone, leaving her standing in his room alone. She couldn't believe he left without even kissing her goodbye. How is it possible that she was sleeping with him and Peyton still stole his attention by just walking into a room? Brooke stormed out of the room slamming the door and walking back to the café where she was parked, hoping that she wouldn't run into Karen when she got there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so first off thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, and now this one is just a short update the next chapter will be a longer one so it should be up tomorrow or the next day. I hope you enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 11**

Lucas finally came home after a long night of looking for Peyton. He had looked all over Tree Hill three times and even went to all the places he knew Peyton went when she was upset but still couldn't find her. When he got home Karen was waiting for him with a look that was requiring an explanation for him staying out all night.

"So explanation…now" Karen insisted

He knew that she assumed that he had spent the night at Brooke's

"It's not what you think mom and no I didn't spend the night at Brooke's, she went home not long after we got back here last night,"

She sensed there was something else behind that story, something that he wasn't letting on.

"Okay, so why didn't you come home last night?" she pushed.

"I was out looking for Peyton okay mom, she was upset last night and I just was worried about her is all," he explained.

Karen moved inside the room and took a seat in his desk chair as he sat on his bed.

"What happened, she seemed fine when she left with Jake last night,"

"Ya I don't know what happened I just know she came in here unannounced last night looking upset and saw me with Brooke," he shuddered at reliving the moment," and then she ran out and drove off, I spent the night walking around looking for her,"

"Oh," Karen said, she thought about asking him what Peyton walked in on but she had a pretty good idea what it was and now wasn't the right time to lecture him about it," And you didn't find her?"

"No I looked everywhere mom, and when I couldn't find her I waited at her house but she never came home, I'm worried,"

"Lucas I'm sure it will be fine, she probably just feels a little awkward, I'm sure she will call or stop by soon and you'll see she is okay," she reassured him," Maybe you should give Brooke a call, she's probably as upset as you are maybe more."

"You want me to call Brooke?" he laughed

"Well I never said I wanted you to, I said you should," Karen paused," I know you think I don't like her Lucas, but I do she is a very nice girl."

"I know she is mom, I wouldn't be with her if she wasn't," he smiled," But its nice that you see it too, but if you don't mind I think I'm going to get some sleep,"

"Sure," she said walking away," I'll come check on you later."

As Karen walked out he climbed in his bed in all his clothes and went to sleep. He was too exhausted and had far too much on his mind to call Brooke right now, and he was sure she would understand.

Peyton had spent the night driving around, she had gone all the way to Charleston and turned around, it helped her take her mind off of anything. Every time she stopped driving she would start thinking about Jake again and how badly she had messed things up with him. She didn't know what was worse, Jake walking out on her, or her walking in and getting a front row seat of Lucas and Brooke in bed together. It was mostly that she felt awkward about the situation, but she couldn't help feeling upset at what she had seen too. The way he was on top of her and the look on her face, just the thought of it was making Peyton sick. "I have to stop thinking about it," she said to her self as she turned her car a round again. All she knew was that she couldn't go home, she didn't want to be alone, so she started towards Haley's place hoping she would be home and luckily she was. Peyton pulled over and headed straight in towards Haley's bedroom, but knocked she didn't want a repeat of last night.

"Come in," Haley said turning to see who it was.

She immediately turned off the TV and walked over to Peyton to give her a hug. Peyton looked terrible, she had her make up smeared all down her face and her eyes were all red and puffy as if she had been crying all night. Haley also noticed she was wearing the same clothes that she was wearing last night which made her think Peyton hadn't went home last night.

"Peyton what happened?" Haley said as she pulled out of the hug and pulled her over to sit down grabbing a box of Kleenex on the way.

"Jake told me he loved me," Peyton said accepting a Kleenex from Haley.

"Well Peyton that's usually a good thing,"

"Is it?" she said confusing Haley," I couldn't say it back and he left me."

Haley understood now why she was so upset and reached out to hold her hand.

"Well, what did he say, did he actually say that you were broken up?"

"He said that we needed to cool it for a while," she started slowly," He told me that I needed to figure out what I want."

Haley took a moment to think of the right thing to say to that but before she got the chance Peyton started again.

"So after he left I didn't know what to do, so I went over to Luke's," Haley had a feeling that there was something else bothering her other than Jake," And I walked in on Lucas and Brooke having sex."

Haley started laughing and Peyton was not impressed.

"After the night I had that was the last thing I wanted to see," Peyton insisted

"Well ya it must have been strange but you have to admit it is kind of funny," Haley laughed.

"It isn't funny, it was disgusting and I don't want to see anything even remotely close to that ever again,"

"Okay okay I get it," Haley said," But are you sure that's all it is?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you are a little too worked up over this for someone who swears to have no feelings for Lucas," Haley said seriously

Peyton was mad now, this was not what she needed to hear right now. She wanted Haley to tell her that everything was going to be okay with Jake and that it was normal to be upset at walking in on Lucas and Brooke.

"Are we back here again Haley," Peyton said annoyed," Well if you walked in on them wouldn't it bother you?"

"Honestly Peyton, not really but me and Lucas have a completely different relationship than the two of you. I would feel a little awkward about it but it wouldn't upset me."

Peyton looked away for a minute to think, Haley noticed that she was shredding the Kleenex in her hand. When Peyton was nervous about something she had the tendency to shred things into little pieces, paper, napkins, Kleenex whatever she could reach. Haley smiled thinking she must be finally realizing what everyone had known for years, and it was about damn time.

"Peyton what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that maybe there is a shred of truth in what you are saying, I know I have in the past felt slightly jealous of Brooke for taking up all of Lucas's time, and if I would have walked in on any of my other guy friends I don't think it would bother me as much. But I think it is just because I am so used to having Lucas all to myself, its not that I have feelings for him."

Haley laughed and shook her head, well at least she had admitted that she was jealous, that was a big step forward for the entire situation even if she wouldn't admit that she had more than platonic feelings for him.

"Well your not going to like this Peyton…but I agree with Jake," Haley said slowly," I think that you need to look in your heart and see who is there once and for all. And if its Jake then great, but if you find even the smallest little piece of Lucas in there its not really fair to keep stringing Jake along as your excuse not to act."

Peyton shook her head, she was confused now and thought it would be best if she just went home and did some thinking, plus she was tired after being up all night.

"I'll think about it," Peyton said," But I really have to get going, thanks Hales,"

She gave Haley one last hug and then started on her way home still not able to get what Haley said about her and Lucas out of her head. She cared for Jake and there was no denying that, he made her feel good and was always so sweet but she started thinking that maybe she was using him in some way. Using him to fill a void in her heart that was left by her mother's death and her father and Lucas's absence. She knew that he loved her and it made her happy but she had never really let herself love him and she couldn't figure out why. When she got home and finally went to bed she realized there was no solving this today so she tried to think of other things allowing herself to drift off into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of her being torn between Lucas and Jake.

She awoke in a panic jumping straight up only to realize it was only a dream. She dreamt that she had told Lucas she was in love with him but he told her that he was in love with Brooke and never wanted to see her again, she then tried to go back to Jake but he had already moved on as well leaving her all alone. She realized that she was in a cold sweat so she got up and changed into some dry clothes and went down stairs to get a cold glass of water. When she got down stairs she was shocked to see Lucas sitting at her kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. She wasn't ready to see him, she hadn't even had any time to think about what Haley had said and now he was here waiting for her. She suddenly felt uncomfortable for the first time ever with Lucas and wished that she had put on a bit more clothes since she was just wearing a pair of tiny shorts and a tank top. She slowly walked into the kitchen secretly hoping that he would notice her and would just continue reading the paper but as soon as she took a step inside he looked up.

"Oh hi Luke, what are you doing here," She said awkwardly attempting to cover some of her skin that was showing by pulling her shirt down.

"I needed to talk to you and I didn't want to wake you so I decided to just wait," he said though he was slightly distracted by her long tan legs that were completely bare right in front of him.

"Well Lucas before you say anything I just want to say that I'm sorry, I should have knocked instead of just bursting right in like that," she said as she got a glass of water and began to drink it, the cool water seemed to calm her a little so she refilled her glass.

Lucas couldn't believe this girl, he was here to apologize to her because he felt so bad and she was apologizing to him so he couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I actually wanted to say I'm sorry to you," he said," I never wanted you to see that."

"Lucas its okay, it was my own fault you have a girlfriend now and I should be more careful and learn to knock," she said slightly embarrassed.

"Okay, but are you sure your okay Peyton? You looked really upset when you came in my room last night but you ran away before I had the chance to say anything," he said concerned.

Peyton thought for a minute of whether to tell him about her break up with Jake or not, she finally decided she would tell him about the breakup but not the reason that was the safest way to go.

"Well I was coming over to talk, Jake had just broken up with me and I didn't know who else to turn to," She said honestly.

"What? Peyton I'm sorry, I'm sorry about Jake and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you," he went to pull her into a hug.

"No," she said softly as she moved backwards he was taken aback," Its okay Lucas don't feel guilty, I'll be fine I promise. You should go talk to Brooke, I know I would be upset if my boyfriend ran out on me after another girl."

He looked at her and could tell something was bothering her but it was obvious that she didn't want to talk to him right now. He thought about telling her that he didn't want to talk to Brooke, that he wanted to stay with her and just talk the way they used to before this year began and tore them apart. He missed the way they were more than anything and he knew if he walked out of this house right now it would push them even further apart but looking in her eyes he realized that she really didn't want him here right now so he reluctantly walked away leaving Peyton feeling a mixture of relief and sadness at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so this was a hard one to write and I hope I did the subject matter justice, I have a feeling you will like this one, and I know I changed some of the details but it just made sense this way, anyways I hope you enjoy it, please review :)**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 12**

It had been a month since Lucas and Peyton's last conversation, the one where she asked him to go to Brooke, which he did. Him and Brooke rekindled their relationship that night but deep down Lucas was wishing he was somewhere else, well actually not just somewhere he wanted to be across town with Peyton telling her how much he has missed her and that he can't go on without her in his life. But instead he stayed with Brooke and allowed himself to give in to the one thing that was making him happy in his life. Being back with Brooke didn't come without consequences, she was upset about how he reacted over the Peyton situation so she expressed that she would like it if he put her first and spent less time with Peyton. Lucas never agreed to this, he would never cut Peyton out of his life but lately despite his best efforts to hold on to her she had been slipping away anyways so Brooke was in a way getting her wish. It was nearing Christmas break so finals were in full swing making everyone a little on edge though you could feel the anticipation in the air as people would finish an exam and realize that they were one step closer to freedom. Lucas knew that even when he was finished he still wouldn't be free, he would be stuck in the hell that he had been in for the last month, torn between his girlfriend and best friend and not knowing how to get through to either one of them.

Peyton had been a mess since her breakup with Jake, and not only had she lost Jake she had pushed Lucas away too. She would constantly in her head run their last conversation through her mind and realize how stupid she was for asking him to leave and go talk to Brooke when she really just wanted him to stay and hold her in his strong arms telling her that everything was going to be okay. But he had made his choice, he could have fought with her and said he was staying, it wouldn't have took much convincing but he left instead going straight to Brookes and getting back together with her. Peyton still hadn't really sorted out her feelings for Lucas or Jake all she knew was that she missed both of them, she went from having a boyfriend and a best friend to having nothing and she was lonely. For the most of the past month she sulked around school with her head down not wanting to talk to anyone, the only one she let talk to her was Haley and it was rare that they even spoke. Everyone was worried about her but no one could get through, Jake even tried once a couple weeks after the break up. He told her that he was worried about her and that she seemed depressed but she just shrugged it off and told him she was fine and that he didn't need to worry before walking away, she hadn't spoken to him since.

She had quit the cheerleading squad, it was all just too much and she wasn't feeling very cheery at the moment anyways. Plus it was killing her to go to games and practices and watch Jake play, and more so it was too hard to watch Lucas and Brooke be together she just couldn't bear it anymore so she walked away. Lucas could remember the day she left, he saw the sadness in her eyes and then looked over to Brooke realizing that she was happy, she was happy that Peyton wouldn't be around as much but a little piece of him died that day seeing Peyton so sad and broken down and knowing that there was nothing he could do about it. He had tried on many occasions to talk to her in the past month, but every time Brooke would always get in the way, or Peyton would just leave after school without a word to anyone not even stopping at her locker. He thought of going over to her place but the last thing he wanted to do was upset her anymore, he honestly didn't know how much more she could take. She didn't look well lately, she was pale and looked thinner than normal and it worried him.

The Ravens had a morning away game in Charlotte on Thursday it was the first game of the playoffs and they had lost meaning their season was over. Lucas had missed the game winning shot and Nathan hadn't even so much as looked at him on the bus ride home. But when the bus pulled into the parking lot they quickly learned that the end of the season was the least of their worries. The quad was in chaos, kids were running everywhere and they all had terrified looks on their faces that suggested something horrible was happening. Above the screaming and panic of the kids you could hear the faint sound of a siren going off. Lucas scanned the school looking for fire but realized that there wasn't one, when the bus pulled up he got off and saw Brooke was running towards him crying.

"Lucas…Lucas he had a gun," she said frantically

"What! Brooke what are you talking about?"

"Some one inside has a gun Lucas, I heard a shot go off," Brooke cried as she buried her face in his chest.

Lucas's mind raced, he wondered who it could be and what prompted this person to take such drastic measures.

"Was anyone hurt?" he asked

"I don't know, I was walking out of history and I looked up and he was raising a gun and then he fired and I saw people drop to the ground, I don't know if he hit anyone or not, it was such a panic Lucas, I couldn't see anything,"

He pulled her back in realizing that she was scared and upset and could he blame her. But then he thought of something, something that frightened him so he pulled her back out so he could look at her.

"Have you seen Peyton since you came outside?"

"No I don't think so," she said now even more scared," Why?"

"You said you were coming out of history class, that is right by Peyton's locker, she would have been walking there at the time the shots were fired," he said frantically as he thought about Peyton walking with her headphones in not realizing what was going on until a shot was fired.

"You don't think… she was hit," Brooke said her eyes filling with tears, she may not have been too fond of Peyton's relationship with Lucas but she still liked her and would never want anything like this to happen.

"I don't know Brooke," he said as he started to walk away," But I can't take the chance that she was, I have to make sure she is okay,"

Judging by the look in his eyes there was no fighting him on this so she kissed him gently and told him to be careful as he took off running into the building before Whitey could catch him and drag him back onto the bus. Brooke was scared, she didn't know what to do so she climbed on the bus and sat down praying that Lucas would be okay, that he would not encounter the boy with the gun, selfishly she hoped that he would turn around and come back to comfort her but she knew that wouldn't happen as long as there was a chance that Peyton was in danger.

Lucas got inside and he slowly began surveying the scene, there were books thrown everywhere and lockers left ajar. He made it to the hallway that Brooke was talking about and he noticed that the glass in one of the doors was shattered and the glass shards were sitting in a pool of blood. Lucas lowered his head and shook it realizing that someone had been hit, and whoever it was would need help. As he followed the blood trail he hoped that he wouldn't find her blonde curly locks at the end of it, he didn't know if he could handle seeing her like this. He hoped that she was outside with the majority of the kids safe and sound. Turning the corner he saw that the blood smears were leading into the library, he couldn't help thinking that who ever it was that had been hit had lost a lot of blood and wouldn't last much longer if he didn't make it to them. He slowly walked to the door and picked up a baseball bat that had been dropped by a student in the rush, he figured it would be a good idea to have some sort of protection in case the boy with the gun was inside as well. He pushed the door open trying not to make any noise and slowly made it across the library and soon he heard breathing coming from one of the rows of books, so he made it over there and taking a deep breath he turned the corner holding the bat high just in case. He was not ready for what he saw as he dropped the bat to the ground.

"Ahh!" she screamed raising one blood stained hand to block her from Lucas

"Peyton," he screamed as he dropped to his knees surveying her," Where is it?"

She slowly lifter her hand off of her upper thigh and Lucas saw that this was where the bullet had entered. She was bleeding a lot and by the looks of her paleness had lost far too much blood as it was. He saw her look up at him and all he wanted to do was hold her close and tell her everything was going to be alright but he couldn't he needed to get her out of here before things got any worse. He noticed the blood pool around her leg was growing by the second so he took off his outer shirt.

"Okay Peyton," he said taking her hand," this is going to hurt, but I have to do it to slow the bleeding okay?"

She nodded and at that he tied it tightly around her wound to apply pressure and hopefully slow the bleeding. He reached out to take her hand again and felt the blood on her hand touch his skin, it was nearly unbearable to see her like this. "I can't lose her," was all he kept saying to him self.

"Okay Peyton, we need to get you out of here okay?" he asked looking for her approval

"Lucas I can't, I can't walk," she cried

"Okay well I'll go get some help," he said as he started to get up.

"No don't, please don't leave me!" she screamed, the tear falling down her face.

How could he leave her when she was so terrified, but she needed help he knew that. He looked at he wound and noticed that the bleeding had slowed down a lot, maybe they could wait it out till someone got inside to help them. He knelt down in front of her and took her hand

"I'm not leaving you Peyton," looking in her eyes," We'll just stay here and wait until someone comes to get us, I will get you out of here I promise."

She nodded as he sat down beside her still holding her hand, and hoping that someone would make it in here soon to help them. Outside the panic was still in full effect all of the students had been accounted for except for a handful, Lucas and Peyton included so Karen was contacted and she was pacing back and forth the sidewalk listening to the officers saying that they would be soon going in to try and save her son. Karen was a mess not knowing if the two people she loved the most in the world would make it out alive. She saw Jake come running over; he had not been in class today and had heard about the shooting on the news.

"Karen, what's happening I heard that Lucas and Peyton are still inside?" he said in a panic.

"They are, we just aren't sure if they are hostages in the room with the boy with the gun or if one of them was hit," she choked out through her tears.

"How do they know some one was hit?"

"One shot was fired in the hallway and they can see blood near the doors through the window, so someone was hit,"

Jake didn't know what to do, he gave Karen a hug not knowing if it was inappropriate or not but she was just happy to be getting comforted by someone rather than being told the odds of the events that were to come. Jakes mind was racing, as he thought about Peyton. What if she didn't make it out of there, what if he never got to tell her he was sorry. All of this made all of their problems seem so small in comparison, and the thought of losing her made him realize that all he wanted was to be with her. He suddenly regretted everything that had happened in the last month, the way he had walked away and the way he had hurt her, he swore to himself that if she walked out of that school today he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

45 minutes had passed and Lucas could see that Peyton was fading, her head was falling onto his shoulder every so often and he would have to motion to her to get up, he would not have her lay down and give up, not on his watch. Suddenly she squeezed his hand a little tighter and he looked over at her worried.

"You're always saving me," she whispered.

"Somebody's got to," he whispered back.

At that every single moment that her and Lucas had shared together flashed through Peyton's mind and she finally realized what most people in their lives had been saying for years…she was completely and utterly in love with Lucas Scott. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she thought about the irony of the situation, how some thing beautiful such as a moment of clarity could grow out of something so terrible. She looked up at him one last time feeling as though she didn't have much time left she wanted to get a good look at him breathing in everything she loved so much mostly his blue eyes.

"If I say I love you right now will you hold it against me…because I've lost a lot of blood," She added the last bit on to lighten the load, she wanted Lucas to know how she felt before it was too late but didn't want to make things harder for him than they already were.

He smiled at her, they had said I love you before many times, but some how this one wasn't the same it was deeper somehow, she said come here so Lucas leaned in a little to hear what she had to say but was caught off guard when she pressed her lips against his. He had never thought seriously about kissing her, but now that he was he couldn't figure out why he hadn't thought about it before. She pulled away and he saw another tear drop leave her eye and trickle down her face so he reached up and wiped it away.

"Just in case," she said softly just before her head once again fell to his shoulder.

"Okay Peyton, I need to get you out of here we can't wait any longer," he said and felt her nod slowly on his shoulder.

So he picked her up slowly trying to make it as comfortable as possible and started to make is way out of the library. By the time he made it up the stairs he realized that she was unconscious, and she felt so cold so he started moving faster. He made it to the doorway where she had been shot and opened it slowly trying to not make any noise but it slammed shut and he immediately heard footsteps in the hall. The boy with the gun walked around the corner pointing the gun in Lucas and Peyton's direction, Lucas recognized the boy to be Jimmy Edwards. Jimmy had been a friend of Lucas and the river court boys until his parents got divorced and he became very distant, Lucas had seen him around school looking depressed and alone but never could find the words to go and talk to him and was now regretting that terribly.

"What are you doing, the school is on lock down!" Jimmy yelled keeping the gun pointed at Lucas.

"Jimmy I know," Lucas said calmly," But if I don't get her out of here she is going to die."

He saw the regret flash in Jimmy's eyes

"I didn't mean to hurt her," he cried lowering the gun

Lucas began edging to the door and when he noticed that Jimmy wasn't raising the gun again he moved a little faster. He was almost at the door when he heard a gun shot and a loud thud of someone falling to the floor, he cringed knowing that Jimmy had taken his own life but he continued walking as he could feel Peyton's life slipping away and knowing that she wouldn't last much longer. He made it outside and was rapidly approached by three swat members, one took Peyton from his arms and the other two made him lie down flat to make sure he was not armed and was not the shooter. Once they let him up he ran straight over to his mom who he saw standing next to Jake and gave her a hug to let her know he was okay. Next was Brooke who was heading their way off the bus crying uncontrollably, she reached out for him and nestled her head under his chin just happy to know he was okay. But he pulled away and she looked down seeing that his shirt was covered in blood.

"Lucas she is going to be okay right," Brooke said concerned

"I don't know Brooke, she lost a lot of blood," he said looking down at his soaked shirt.

They all headed to the hospital, Jake, Karen, Lucas and Brooke, following the ambulance that was carrying Peyton. Lucas couldn't get the image of her on the stretcher so limp and life less out of his head. Once they arrived at the hospital they heard on the news that the hostages got out of the school safely and were being looked over by the medical team and Lucas was relieved that everyone was alright, well everyone but the blonde girl laying in surgery right now lifeless getting the bullet removed from her leg. Haley came running down the hallway crying, she had made it out of the school earlier and had been looking for Peyton all afternoon hearing only a half hour ago that she had been shot and was rushed here.

"Lucas is she okay, where is she," Haley said frantically

"She is in surgery and we don't know, the bullet hit a major artery and she has lost a lot of blood so it is touch and go from here," he said as he saw the tears well in Haley's eyes before pulling her in for a hug.

Soon a doctor finally came out and walked over to the crowd in the waiting room, he didn't have any recognizable look on his face to suggest if things went good or bad so Lucas got up and walked up to him.

"So how is she?"

"Well we were able to remove the bullet, it was lodged in her bone so she has a fractured bone on top of the severe bullet wound that may need to be re broken and set later if it doesn't heal correctly," the doctor said slowly," And she had lost a lot of blood so we did lose her for a minute,"

All Lucas heard was we lost her for a minute and his stomach dropped he felt the tears forming and didn't make any attempt to try and stop them.

"But she is okay now," the doctor said trying to calm him down," She will need a lot of rest and physiotherapy but she should be okay, she is still out from the anesthetic but you are welcome to visit her if you would like,"

With that Lucas was already tearing down the hall way to her room and walking inside, the sight of her laying there still so pale and lifeless didn't help his situation with the tears as they were now coming uncontrollably. Brooke took notice to this as soon as she came in the room, she had never seen Lucas cry before, he always seemed so strong and she wanted to help but felt that it wasn't her place so she was happy when Karen walked in and went straight to her son to hug him. Haley walked over and took a seat next to Peyton looking at her silently wondering how something so awful could happen to someone so undeserving of it as she took Peyton's hand. Next to walk in was Jake, he took one look at Peyton lying there and soon he was crying too, he walked over and took her other hand. Kissing it softly he whispered "baby I need you to wake up for me so I can start making it up to you." When Lucas heard these words he stiffened and felt the anger growing inside of him as he shot Jake a look. He didn't want Jake touching her or even being near her after the way he treated her before, Jake didn't deserve Peyton and Lucas didn't care what he had to do he would make sure they never got back together.

Soon visiting hours were over so Haley and Jake reluctantly left the hospital promising to be back the next day. Brooke looked at Lucas trying to figure out if he would be leaving with her or not, but got her answer when he took the open seat next to Peyton and just sat there staring at her. She knew it wasn't right for her to be jealous but she couldn't help but wonder if Lucas would ever save her like he did so often with Peyton. She decided now was not the time to think about it so she walked over and kissed Lucas softly on the cheek before turning to leave. Lucas had barely noticed Brooke left; the truth was that he hardly noticed her at all since he walked out of that school. He looked over and saw that his mom was sleeping on of the armchairs and he was kind of glad, he wanted to spend some time alone with Peyton. He looked at her and noticed that some color was coming back to her face and thought that maybe she really would be okay though he couldn't help but think that the anesthetic should have been worn off by now. He brushed a stray hair away from her face and for the first time ever really noticed how beautiful she was and all he wanted was for her to wake up so he could tell her that he loved her too. Ever since she had muttered those words to him in that library something in him had changed and he finally gave into the feelings that had been there all along inside begging for the chance to surface, he was now, he would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer. He took her hand gently and kissed it feeling slightly embarrassed that it took almost losing her for him to realize that he loved her but all he cared about now was making sure that she woke up.

"Peyton," he whispered still holding her hand," Peyton I love you and I need you to wake up for me so I can tell you that, so squeeze my hand if you can hear me,"

She made no movement

"Come on baby, just move one of your perfect little fingers and let me know you are going to be okay," he said softly

She still made no movement and Lucas felt the tears welling in his eyes, he couldn't believe this girl had made him cry three times in one day something that he would have never believed could happen before.

"Okay," he said as he kissed her hand again," Well I will be here when you wake up, I'll wait forever if I have too,"

It was now morning and Lucas had fallen asleep leaning in on the side of Peyton's bed still holding her hand. Karen had woken up hours ago but didn't have the heart to wake him, so she went to the cafeteria to get some coffee and call Larry. She was sure he was somewhere in the middle of the ocean trying to get a transport back to land so he could catch a flight to Tree Hill so she thought it would be best if she called and let him know that Peyton was going to be alright.

Peyton's eyes fluttered for a moment and then she opened them, it was bright and she squinted for a moment trying to figure out where she was. She looked down and saw Lucas sleeping and holding her hand, seeing the shirt he was wearing still coated with her blood she remembered what had happened and realized she was in the hospital. She squeezed his hand slightly

"Lucas," she whispered in a raspy voice

Lucas looked up and saw that she was awake and he couldn't contain his excitement as he jumped up and hugged her tightly pulling away when she winced a bit from the pain of moving her leg.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Well other than the searing pain in my thigh I'm fine," she smiled weakly

"Well you should get some more rest, I'll run and tell my mom that you are awake, and your dad is on his way home," he said as he stood up

She was embarrassed now knowing that they had all been fussing over her.

"Lucas you and Karen don't need to fuss over me, and you can tell my dad that he doesn't need to come home, I'm fine honestly," she said.

Lucas couldn't believe her, she had just gotten shot and nearly died and she was sitting here telling people not to fuss over her like she was some kind of burden.

"Peyton you almost died," he said seeing that her eyes closed at hearing it," So we are not going anywhere and your dad is coming home there is no arguing."

He took her hand one more time and looked deep into her eyes, he didn't know if it was the right time considering all she had been through but he needed to tell her.

"I love you Peyton," he said slowly squeezing her hand and noticing her eyes snap open," I don't want you too say anything but I just needed you to know,"

He got up and started to walk away, her heart was beating a mile a minute and her hands were sweating, something that no other boy had caused that she could remember. Before he reached the door he heard her soft voice say the words he knew were true but hoped she would still say.

"I love you too Lucas,"

He turned around and smiled before leaving the room happier than he could remember practically skipping to go get his mom. As Peyton lay there she realized that it wasn't so scary saying those words, it felt sort of good and she couldn't understand why she had fought so hard against them all this time. She flash backed to the night that Jake had said the same three words to her and she now knew the answer to the question she had that night. She couldn't say those words to Jake because for her it had always been Lucas, no matter how much she denied it or fought it off it had always been there waiting to surface and now that it had she couldn't believe how happy she was. Happy that she was allowing herself to feel this way for the first time, and happy that beyond her wildest dreams he actually felt the same way about her. All she wanted to do was get up out of her bed and start her life with Lucas but knowing that couldn't happen right now she took his advice and got some rest, she wanted to be fully alert next time she saw him so she drifted off dreaming of Lucas and being in love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just basically ties up some loose ends before Lucas and Peyton can be together, and I have been thinking of adding a Naley story line in what do you think? Hope you enjoy, please review :)**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 13**

When Peyton woke up a couple hours later she felt someone holding her hand and assuming it was Lucas she sat up quickly smiling only to see it was not who she was expecting.

"Jake," she managed to mutter," What are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be Peyton?" Jake said surprised at her reaction to him being there, by the way she had been acting at school it seemed like she wanted nothing more than for him to be there," How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she said slowly

"Peyton I need to talk to you…I just wanted to say how sorry I am for the way I acted before. But the feeling of almost losing you was unbearable and I realize now that I can't live without you anymore. So I was wondering if you would give me another shot because I would love to try and make it up to you," he said as he smiled.

Just then Lucas stepped into the door way and he saw Jake sitting in his chair holding Peyton's hand smiling. Why was he touching her again, why was he even here! Lucas could feel his anger becoming harder to control as he saw Jake raise one hand up to cradle Peyton's face. That was it, he could take it any more so he took another step inside the room to make his presence known and Jake and Peyton looked up. The look in Peyton's eyes was one of sadness and Lucas couldn't tell if she was sad that she had to hurt Jake, or if she was sad that she was going to hurt him either way he didn't like it.

"Hey Luke man, how have you been?" Jake said reaching out to shake his hand

Lucas didn't take his hand and Peyton saw the way he clenched his fists and tensed up. She had never seen him like this but she couldn't say she didn't like it, he was jealous and she knew it was wrong but it kind of felt good to know it. She saw his clenched jaw and that he was almost shaking and knew that if she didn't step in something was going to happen here.

"Lucas, Jake and me need to talk so could you leave us alone for a minute," Peyton said giving Lucas a reassuring look that she was not going to be getting back together with Jake.

"Okay but I will be right out side," he said as he shot another angry look Jake's way, there was no way he was leaving him alone with her for too long. He turned and walked out side the room and began straining to hear what was going on inside but sighed and gave up when he realized he couldn't hear anything.

"Okay what was up with him?" Jake asked as he shook his head," Whatever I don't care, nothing else matters as long as we are together,"

He took her hand again and kissed it, she felt a lump forming in her throat. This was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever had to do and she knew it was going to break his heart all over again but she had to tell him. He pulled her hand away from him and saw the questions in his eyes.

"What's wrong Peyton?"

"Its just…well I don't think this is a good idea," She saw his head drop the same way it did when she wasn't able to tell him she loved him.

"I thought this was what you wanted? I thought you wanted me?" Jake said pleadingly

"I did," the past tense of that phrase hurt him and she could see that," Its just that what you said on Thanksgiving was right, I wasn't being fair to you and the reason I couldn't let you all the way in was because someone else was already there I just didn't know it at the time,"

"Lucas?" he asked, not really needing and answer," Do you love him?"

"Jake, please don't," she said as the tears started forming.

"No Peyton I want to know are you in love with him?" he said a little louder than before

"Yes," she sobbed," I think I always have been,"

He got up and started to make his way out the door but stopped for a minute

"So you were just using me as a Lucas substitute?" He said not hiding the pain in his voice

"No it wasn't like that, I never meant to hurt you Jake you were always so good to me and you deserve better," She said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Jake just couldn't be in there with her anymore, it was ripping his heart apart slowly every second he remained in that room. She was in love with Lucas, it wasn't all in his head he had been right all along. He walked out the door and saw Lucas leaning against the wall waiting for him to leave. Jake walked over and stood close to him looking him right in the face. Lucas felt the anger coming again as he clenched his fists again just waiting for Jake to make some kind of move.

"She chose you, and really now that I think about it I think I knew all along," Jake said as he backed away from Lucas, he wasn't much of a fighter but he wanted to see the look in Lucas's eyes when he knew, he wanted to see if Lucas loved her as much as he did.

Lucas didn't know what to say, so he relaxed slightly and pushed past Jake heading towards the room turning around before he entered to see Jake walking towards the elevator looking defeated. Lucas walked into Peyton's room only to find her crying so he walked over to her and sat down.

"What's wrong Peyton?" he said confused," I thought this was what you wanted?"

"It is Luke, but the fact that this is what I want doesn't make it any easier to break some ones heart who has been nothing but good to me,"

He bent in to wipe her tears away, "she is so selfless" he thought.

"Well will it make you feel any better if I say that you mended my heart?" she smiled," No I'm serious Peyton, when I thought that I was going to lose you I was a mess and then you opened those green eyes and I felt reborn, born into a new life where I didn't need to hide anymore not from you, not from anyone."

She took his hand and he looked at her

"But Lucas you are dating Brooke," she said slowly feeling defeated," And this will kill her if she finds out."

"Peyton I don't and never will feel for Brooke the way I feel for you. And I am going to break up with her so we can be together. Ever since that day when you told me that Jake broke up with you and then told me to go to Brooke I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I thought it was because I missed you, which was part of it but now I know that it was more than that. I was in love with you and was hiding with Brooke so I wouldn't have to deal with it." He said as he took his free hand and placed it on the side of her face.

"But how do you know it will work?" she said hesitantly," I don't want to lose you Lucas, I don't think I could make it if I did."

"Because I can feel it in my heart,"

And that was all the answer she needed so she pulled him in closer into a soft kiss. When Lucas pulled away he laughed at the fact that his heart was beating so fast and he had butterflies, what a girl way to react to a kiss but it was how she made him feel and he liked it.

"I have butterflies," he said as he laughed

"Wow you are a total girl," she laughed with him but added with a wink," Me too."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Lucas you don't have to ask me," she said with a laugh

"Okay,"

He moved in again and pressed his lips to hers a little rougher this time but she didn't seem to mind judging by the way she was running her hand through the back of his hair causing shivers to go down his spine, they continued like this for several minutes.

"Okay shut up!" they heard a girl yell," No freaking way I knew it!"

Lucas pulled away from Peyton and turned around kind of afraid that it was going to be Brooke standing there but was relieved to find that it was only Haley. Haley made her way over to the two of them smiling and gave them both a big hug.

"Finally! You don't know how many nights I have spent with this girl trying to tell her that this was inevitable," Haley said

"She's exaggerating," Peyton said as she saw Lucas look at her and raise his eyebrow the way he did before he was going to tease her.

"Sure sure," he said in a mocking tone," What ever you need to believe Sawyer."

"Whatever Lucas, are you forgetting all the conversations I have had with you over the years on the same topic," Haley said turning to him

"Really," Peyton said now raising her eyebrow," Don't deny it Scott, you love me."

"I will never deny it again," he said as he bent down and kissed her temple," But I should go find my mom so I'll leave you girls to gossip or whatever it is you do."

Both girls scoffed at him as he walked out the door and Haley took the seat at Peyton's side.

"So, I see you took my advice?" She said jokingly

"Well not exactly," Peyton replied," I was lying in his arms and I thought I was going to die and all these things came flashing through my head, and I finally figured it out. I figured out why I couldn't tell Jake that I loved him, it was because I loved Lucas. I remember telling him and then it's all black until I woke up here with him holding my hand and he told me he loved me too, it was perfect."

"Well other than the fact that you had to suffer a bullet wound to make you admit your feelings for him," Haley laughed as Peyton smacked her lightly across the arm," But seriously Peyton I'm happy for the two of you and its about time if you ask me. I should have known it would take deaths doorstep for the two of you to give up the BS and just get it together already.

"Well it wasn't deaths doorstep Haley, I think you are exaggerating just a bit,"

"Peyton, you could have died in there if Lucas hadn't of gotten to you, its not a joke," Haley said as she felt the tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to break down in front of Peyton especially not after all she had been through but she couldn't stop it.

"Haley, Haley don't," she said taking her hand," Its okay, I'm okay nothing happened other than the fact that I am going to have one wicked scar."

"Okay good because I can't lose you Peyton, and I thought I was going to and it was terrible."

"Okay look at me," Haley looked up," I'm not going anywhere, I wont leave you I promise."

"Okay good," She said as she hugged Peyton

"How strange is this, I get shot and you're the one that needs consoling," Peyton said making them both laugh.

Haley sat back in her chair and they continued talking about Peyton's new relationship with Lucas.

Lucas was now across town, he realized after talking to Peyton that he couldn't put it off any longer he had to be straight with Brooke. He had spent the better part of the last month trying to convince himself that he wanted to be with her and it had almost worked, but having Peyton in front of him telling him that she loved him changed his mind completely. He had been using Brooke and was aware of that now, he used her to make himself feel better every time he had a fight with Peyton, or to mask his jealousy when Peyton had started seeing Jake and he felt bad for it. Brooke didn't deserve any of this, she was so good to him and that was part of the reason why he became so comfortable with her, she numbed the pain in his heart that had been forming since the beginning of the school year, the pain that was brought about by the fear of losing Peyton. He reached Brookes place and walked up her familiar steps, he walked right in knowing that her parents were never home.

"Brooke" he called out

When she emerged from her room atop the stairs she had a huge smile on her face, he noticed this and thought this was going to be harder than he anticipated. She was so happy that he had come to see her and was in slight disbelief that he had left Peyton's side to come to her, this was the first time she won a battle with Peyton for Lucas's attention and she was glad.

"Come up here boyfriend," she said seductively," I want to give you a hero's welcome."

"No you should come down here, I need to talk to you," he said

She felt her stomach drop, no good could come of this she was sure but she headed down the stairs none the less and stopped when she was a few feet away from him. He saw the hesitation in her eyes and thought it might be easier to just do it quick, like a bandaid right it would hurt less that way.

"Do you want to sit down," she said seeing the serious look on his face.

"Um…no I don't think that's a good idea," he said still frozen in place.

"Okay Lucas you are scaring me, what's wrong did something happen to Peyton,"

He smiled at the mention of her name, the name of the girl who would be his when he made it through the torturous task ahead of him here.

"No she's fine," he said with a smile, she was fine in more ways than one he thought to himself.

"Then what is it, what's going on," she said getting impatient now.

"Okay Brooke you know I care about you right," he asked," and I would never hurt you on purpose."

She didn't like where this was going and could feel a lump forming in her throat and tears forming, but she choked them back. She wouldn't let him see her break down, she didn't want him comforting her when she did with his fake words that would probably fool her once again into thinking that he was sincere.

"Lucas just be a man and say it already," she said now angry," Your breaking up with me?"

"I just don't see any other way, this isn't working and it hasn't been for a while, you can't tell me that you haven't felt it too?" he asked

"No I haven't Lucas, I was happy but then again I was here with you all the time in body and mind where as your mind hasn't been with me in a while, its been with someone else," she said not mentioning her name but knowing they both knew it was Peyton.

"That's not true Brooke, I was here," he said shaking his head," Its just that I have been trying to bury these feeling for her for a long time and now they are refusing to stay hidden, I can't live a lie any more Brooke,"

"So that's all I was to you, a replacement Peyton?" she said angrily

"That's not it at all Brooke," he said pleading

"Well that's how it sounds Lucas, you were using her for some sort of deeper intellectual connection and me, well you were just using,"

He had no come back for that one; he knew that he was using Brooke and that she was right about basically everything she had said. Suddenly he felt ashamed at himself for stringing her along, he was the first guy she had opened up to in years and now he had turned out to be like every other guy that had hurt her. He wondered if there was some way to salvage their friendship at least because he did genuinely enjoy her company he just didn't feel the spark.

"I can't argue with you Brooke, I shouldn't have gotten involved with you when my heart was clearly conflicted but none of that is your fault its all me," he said looking for her reaction," and I was hoping that maybe in time you would consider being my friend?"

She laughed at that last comment she had never been just friends with a boy, not to mention one that had broken her heart, maybe one day she thought one day down the road when she wasn't so angry with him and at herself for trying to hold on to him so tight when it was obvious he was confused.

"I think you should leave," she said sternly as she pointed to the door.

He sighed and nodded turning to leave and when he reached the door he turned around one last time.

"Whatever you think I do care about you Brooke, and I hope one day we can be friends,"

Then he turned around again and walked out, as soon as the door was shut she couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she crumpled into a ball on the floor and just cried. This was the last time she would cry over a boy she thought to herself knowing now that letting her guard down only brought heartache and pain. She picked herself up and went up stairs to destroy any piece of Lucas that was visible in her bedroom starting with the picture of them that was sitting beside her bed.

Lucas began heading back home feeling terrible about what had just happened but it was necessary it would have been worse if she had found out about Peyton some other way than from him. He looked down at his clothes and realized that he still hadn't changed from yesterday and his shirt still had Peyton's dried blood on it. He shivered at the thought of her bleeding on the library floor, it was an image he would surely never get out of his head and from that moment on he swore to never let anything happen to her again. Then his phone buzzed in his pocked, he took it out and saw that it was a text from Peyton

_Hey you, where have you been I'm going crazy here all alone…please come back soon I 3 u!_

And with those few words Lucas forgot about everything else in the world and all he could see was Peyton and all he wanted to see was her smiling face. So he rushed home, showered and changed before rushing back to the hospital so he could look into her green eyes again and kiss her perfect lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mainly just LP fluff in this one :) please keep reviewing **

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 14**

It was Christmas break now and classes were out for three weeks, Lucas was happy to be out of school it would mean time to spend with Peyton without feeling guilty about it under Brooke and Jakes wandering eyes. Since she had gotten out of the hospital they had spent pretty much every waking moment together and though she made her annoyance of it well known he wouldn't let her do anything for herself not even wash dishes. She knew he was just worried about her but it was still irritating her slightly. It was the first week of the break and Lucas and Peyton were sitting her in her room listening to a Travis record as she sketched and he read it was perfect in her opinion. It didn't matter that they weren't talking it still felt like she had never been more connected to anyone in her life. Every once in a while he would look up from his book just to see her concentration on her sketch, he loved the way she looked when she was really into a drawing and she would always pretend she didn't notice he was looking but she could feel it like a sudden rush of heat that made her heart skip a beat.

"Okay your going to have to stop it, I can't concentrate on my sketch with you looking at me like that," Peyton said without looking up from her page.

"How do you know I was looking you didn't even look up," Lucas said with a laugh as he put his book down.

Peyton closed her sketchbook and put her pencil down before turning to look at him.

"You think I can't tell when you are looking at me?" she said," okay here, stand up and turn around,"

He did it though he thought it was silly though to be honest he would do anything she asked him to do no matter how stupid it sounded. He stood there a minute waiting and feeling stupid until he felt it, a warm feeling and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He smiled and turned around to see her standing right there hunched over her crutches just looking at him.

"See you can feel it," she proudly announced

"Ya I can," he said but meant more than just her eyes on him.

"Well I'm not going to be able to concentrate on my sketch with you looking at me like that either," she replied slowly feeling her heart starting to beat faster, she wondered if there would ever come a day when Lucas wouldn't have this effect on her but hoped that day would never come.

"Well I find it hard to concentrate on anything with you in the room," he bent down and picked up is book showing her that in two hours he hadn't made it past the first page," You're the only thing I want to concentrate on,"

She couldn't help but laugh because it sounded like a pick up line but the laughter soon turned to nervous butterflies when he placed his hands on her hips. She stood there looking at him for a minute feeling completely overwhelmed by the way he made her feel. Soon she reached up as far as her crutches would allow her and pushed their lips together and he leaned down a little seeing that she was struggling to reach him. His hands moved from her waist to her face and he buried one in her blonde curls as she dropped her crutches and threw her arms around his neck to steady herself they were making it difficult to get close to him so they had to go. He moved his lips across her face and down to her neck causing her to cling to him tighter mainly to steady her weak knees. He soon picked her up and moved her to the bed pushing the papers out of the way at the same time and smiled at her before kissing her again. He ran one hand up her good leg and knew he would never cease to be amazed that even though her legs looked beautiful they felt even better. Several minutes had passed and he had just begun to unbutton her shirt when he heard her whimper in a way that worried him.

"Peyton are you okay?" he said worried

"Ya its okay," she said as she pulled him back down into a kiss and he almost gave in again but stopped himself.

"No its not okay did I hurt you some how?"

"You just accidentally put some of your weight on my leg," she said pointing to her bad leg," But its okay come here."

It was no use and she knew it as he rolled off of her and slid up so he was sitting next to her near the pillows. She laid there for a minute hoping he would give in and come back down but when she saw that he wouldn't she slowly pulled herself up so she was sitting as well wincing as she moved her leg. It still hurt a lot but she tried to hide it from Lucas as much as possible this is why she would never let him help her change the bandage because she knew that he would be worried when he saw the severity of the wound. She looked over at him and knew that he was torturing himself inside for hurting her so she placed her hands on the side of his face and turned his head to face her.

"Peyton I'm sorry I should have been more careful," he said

"Oh Luke its alright,"

"No its not and you wouldn't have even said anything to me about it so I would have kept going if you hadn't made a noise," he said seriously.

She thought for a moment and knew he was right, there was no amount of pain in her leg that would make her tell him to stop touching her the way he was.

"Probably not," she said but added with a wink," but only because everything else you were doing felt great so maybe you should come back over here and continue,"

She began tugging on his shirt collar and when he didn't react she bent in and kissed his neck making him turn his head to give her better access. Damn she was making it hard to resist he thought.

"No, no more of this until your leg is a bit better at least," he said reluctantly and sensing that she was a little angry he added," Its just that you intoxicate me and I just get really into you and sometimes forget what I'm doing,"

"Well maybe I'm wrong but isn't that a good thing," she said with a smirk

"Well normally yes, but I can't take the chance that I'll hurt you again I mean you have a bullet wound for gods sake its not like it's a small scratch," he said," and by the way you can stop pretending it doesn't hurt, do you really think I can't tell when you are in pain Sawyer?"

He looked at her raising an eyebrow and she laughed knowing he was right there really was no point in pretending it was fine that was the one thing about their chemistry it didn't allow them to keep things from each other because they knew each other so well so she gave in.

"So nothing till it heals? Are you sure you can handle that?" she laughed

"I'm not saying it wont be difficult," he paused for a moment thinking of how difficult it would be," And I'm not saying nothing, I'm just saying nothing to heavy,"

"Okay well after you better be ready for me to jump you,"

"Well I think its safe to say that you should be prepared as well," he said as he leaned in kissing her again.

A few minutes later he pulled away and looked at his watch.

"Oh god Peyton we are going to be late for lunch at my place," he said before getting up and picking up her discarded crutches.

"Ya you really know how to spoil the moment Scott," she said with a laugh

"Well we have all of tonight to create a new one," he winked and helped her up

They made their way out of the room and Lucas waited patiently for Peyton to make it down the stairs, she still hadn't mastered them with her crutches but was getting better each time she attempted. He opened the car door for her and she climbed in as he got in the drivers seat loving that Peyton was letting him drive her car. Tonight was going to be a big step in their relationship, for the past couple weeks they had basically held up in her place alone away from the world getting used to the quirks of being in love with someone who you have known your whole life, but tonight they were taking a step out into the word and were telling Karen that they were together. Lucas knew that she would be happy for them so this one would be easy but telling everyone else would be harder especially after they had each denied feelings for each other so often.

"So are you ready for this," Peyton said searching for answers in his eyes

"Are you kidding me," he said taking her hand," I have been wanting to shout to the world that I am in love with you."

She laughed and thought about how she loved that he always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better. Peyton knew that Karen cared about her but she wasn't sure how she would feel about her dating her son, but deep down she knew it would be okay.

"Okay good because you realize this is going to be the easy one right," she replied," In a couple weeks we are going to be heading back to school as a couple and I can just see the shock on peoples faces."

"The only reason they will be shocked is because they will wonder how someone like me could land someone like you," he said making her blush," I mean you have to know your gorgeous right."

"I know, but its nice to hear it, your not so bad yourself handsome," she teased.

"And plus I think that anything will be easy with you by my side, so lets just worry about that when we get there deal?" he asked

"Deal," she replied.

Lucas turned the corner towards his place and parked in the spot Peyton always parked in. It felt strange to be home since he had barely spent any time there since he and Peyton had gotten together. He got out and helped her out of the car then picked up her crutches handing them to her as she used the car as support. She began hobbling up the walk way and he took smaller steps so he would walk at the same pace as her. She grumbled something about wishing she wasn't so slow but he really didn't mind he would move at any speed to be near her. When they finally made it to the door Karen was already there waiting and was excited to see them. She opened the door and moved the clutter from the porch so Peyton would be able to maneuver better and gave them both hugs.

"Well Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer in my house, this is an odd occurrence as of late," Karen teased

"Well I have been pretty immobile," Peyton said pointing to her leg," and this kid has been following me around making sure I don't strain myself. Did you know Karen that even lifting a TV remote is now considered a strenuous activity?"

They both laughed as Lucas shook his head

"Hey the doctor said that you need to take it easy, and it's my job to make sure you follow the orders so get used to it already," Lucas smiled

"Well you two come on in dinner is ready and the table is set I just have to set out the plates so go ahead and sit down I'll be out in a minute."

Lucas and Peyton made their way into the dining room and he pulled out her chair and took her crutches placing them against the wall out of the way before pushing her into the table and taking the seat next to her. Karen was taking down plates from the cupboard when she looked out and saw them caught up deep in one of their witty banters. But she couldn't help but sense that something was different mainly in the way Lucas was looking at her. He had a different look in his eyes, one of complete adoration but she pushed the thoughts out of her head knowing that with these two you never really know what is going on and she didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them crushed again. So she brought out the plates and then went back inside to grab the food. They said grace and began to dig in, Peyton loved eating at Lucas's because it was always so delicious that was something she could always count on.

"So Peyton how are you doing?" Karen said seriously

"Oh I'm fine Karen," she said darting a look at Lucas who looked like he was about to contradict her.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, I worry about you sometimes and I was thinking that maybe you should move in here at least for Christmas break until your dad can make it home," Karen said as Lucas's eyes lit up," I don't like you being alone,"

"That's okay Karen I'll be fine besides my dad calls me every hour anyways, he feels so guilty that he can't make it back for a couple more weeks," Peyton explained.

"Peyton I think you should move in here too," Lucas said giving her a look

"Of course you would, then you could watch me every second of the day," she replied

"Exactly," he said looking at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable in front of Karen something that Karen picked up on.

"Ya Peyton I think it would be a really good idea, plus then maybe I will get to see my son during the break," Karen said with a laugh.

"Okay fine, but no treating me like a child okay?" she said looking in Lucas's direction," I am not completely helpless."

"Okay deal," Lucas said grabbing her hand under the table," But there is something you should know mom before this goes ahead."

Peyton shot him a worried look thinking that this wasn't the best time to tell her but he just squeezed her hand a little tighter and waited for his mom to respond.

"Okay shoot," Karen said

"Well Karen there is a reason that Lucas had been spending so much time at my place, well other than to follow me around like a babysitter," she said pausing a moment to find the right words.

"We are together mom," Lucas said sensing that Peyton was faltering

Karen looked from Lucas to Peyton and saw that she had an unsure look on her face as she waited for some sort of reaction. Karen just smiled and wondered how Peyton could be worried about her reaction when this was what she had been hoping for all along. So she reached out and took Peyton's free hand.

"Wow finally," she said with a laugh," I am happy that the two of you found your way to each other."

"So your fine with this?" Peyton said with a sense of relief.

"Oh course I am, and its not like I haven't seen it coming I always told Lucas one day he would look at you and see something different and I guess that day as come," Karen said," Not to mention the many conversations I have had with him since the beginning of the school year about you."

Lucas shot his mom an embarrassed look as Peyton looked at him and laughed.

"So does the holiday move in offer still stand, because I understand if it doesn't," Peyton asked.

Lucas looked at Karen to wage her reaction to the question but saw that she was smiling and nodding.

"Of course Peyton, but there will be some ground rules," she started," First off being that Lucas will be taking the couch."

"No no I will take the couch," Peyton insisted

"No no you wont," Lucas said shutting that idea down right away," I will take the couch."

"Fine," Peyton said smiling at him and realizing there was no arguing about this one.

"Okay good, well why don't you two go and gather Peyton's things now while I clean up dinner?"

"Will do," Lucas said as he stood up and walked over to the wall grabbing Peyton's crutches.

"Okay we will be back soon," Peyton told Karen as Lucas helped her up and she slid her crutches under her arm.

Karen stood there at the table and watched the two of them head off down the hall towards the door. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the way her son was so attentive to her watching her every move and being there to open any door or move any obstacle out of her way, although she knew that it was probably irritating Peyton beyond belief since she was always very independent. When they were gone she began clearing the plates and carrying them into the kitchen.

"Well this is going to be an interesting holiday," she said to herself with a laugh.

As soon as the door was closed and Peyton was outside Lucas caught her off guard with a passionate kiss. He was just so happy that his mom knew and that they would be spending the holidays together.

"Wow," she said a little out of breath as he pulled away," it's a good thing I have these things or I may have fallen down after that one, If I would have known that I would have suggested moving in together a long time ago,"

"Come on roomy," he said as he helped her down the stairs," If you think that was good just think about what you have in store when that leg of yours is healed."

He smirked at her in the way that always made her knee's weak and she continued hobbling down the walkway and got into the car taking his hand again as they drove off back to her place to get her things.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last couple chapters, so here is a quick update for you, hope you enjoy and keep reviewing**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 15**

"Okay don't laugh but I can't get my bag zipped up," Peyton said as Lucas walked back into her room.

"Oh your such a girl," he said," Okay where is it?"

She pointed behind her bed so he walked around the corner and realized why she couldn't zip it up it was way to full.

"Okay wow you do know your just moving across town right?" he said his eyes wide," Why do you need so much stuff?"

"Well I like to have options,"

"Okay once again you are such a girl," Lucas teased," but quite honestly you could be wearing a paper bag and you would still be the most beautiful girl in the room."

"Lucas stop it my ego can't take much more," she blushed," but can you just show me how strong you are and zip it up already,"

"Well I do like it when your forceful," he said as he bent down and forced the zipper closed," So I am assuming you expect me to carry this to the car as well?"

She put one hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow at him

"Well considering I can barely make it down stairs as it is adding another 40 pounds would not be a good idea,"

"True enough," he said with a laugh," But you so owe me."

"Well why don't you come over here and get your payment in advance?"

At that he dropped the bag to the floor and walked over to her and kissed her without a word. She was balancing on one crutch at the time so he placed one hand on the small of her back to steady her balance the other had found its way to her face while her free hand was holding the collar of his shirt. It was the smallest movement but every time she pulled on the front of his shirt like that it drove him crazy.

"Okay bag boy I think that's enough payment," she said with a laugh as she pulled away from him earlier than he wanted.

"Oh come on," he whined

"Well you were the one who suggested the "nothing to heavy" plan," she stated," and I can feel this getting heavy if we don't stop now."

"Fine," he said now regretting what he had said this afternoon," I will collect the rest later,"

"Oh really, under Karen's roof well this should be interesting," she said slapping him lightly on the arm.

"I can be creative," he winked

"Well i'm excited to witness this," she said with a smile," so you ready to go?"

"Ya if you have everything," he said as he saw her nod," okay well lets get this is the car with the rest of your stuff, I don't even know if you will be able to fit in the car after this,"

"Don't you mean you won't be able to fit since I am driving?"

"Oh come on shut down twice in a matter of minutes I'm feeling very small right now," he faked a frown.

"Well if you can be creative later maybe we can figure something out that will make you feel more like a man?"

His heart sped up as he heard her last statement and he looked at her with his boyish grin knowing that he didn't need to respond to the comment for her to know how interested he was. Instead he bent down and picked up the bag and let out a groan as he slung it over his shoulder and she laughed.

"Okay my little tiny Tim lets go," he said motioning for her to go ahead of him down the stairs.

"Okay," she said as she started to walk past him giving him a peck on the lips as she passed.

Across town at the mall Haley was wandering aimlessly attempting to find gifts for the impossible people on her Christmas list. She thought maybe if she would walk by the stores something would eventually have to jump out at her but it had been two hours now and nothing of the sort had happened. So she finally gave up and decided to take a break and turned towards the food court when she finally reached it she saw a familiar face sitting at a table alone so she decided to head over and join him.

"Hey stranger, how have you been?" Haley said as she dropped her bags and took a seat.

"Oh hey Haley, I've been okay," a sad looking Jake responded

The truth was that he was a mess since he lost Peyton but normally he put on a brave face to the world, today was different though he just didn't have the energy to fake it.

"You okay?" she questioned

"Ya I guess so," he said finally looking up," just having a hard time lately I suppose."

"You miss her hey?"

Jake smiled and wondered if it was that obvious

"Ya I do," he said shaking his head," I just want to get her out of my head already its driving me crazy."

She smiled at him, Haley and Jake had been friends since the beginning of the school year but they had never been the type of friends who actually talk about their problems or feelings and it was nice that he was opening up to her.

"It will get easier," Haley, said," You just need to keep busy to keep your mind off it."

He looked up and smiled thinking that it was nice to have someone to talk to, since Lucas and Peyton had realized their feelings for one another he had lost his girlfriend and his best guy friend and it would be nice to have a real friend again.

"Thanks Haley, I know that they are good friends of yours so it means a lot,"

"Ya but you are a friend of mine too, and they are your friends too even if you don't want them to be right now,"

"I guess," he replied," So what brings you to the mall anyways other than to cheer up a loser like me."

She laughed and pointed to her pile of bags

"Just some last minute Christmas shopping, I am having some trouble figuring out what to get a couple people," she confessed shaking her head.

"Well are you looking for some company?" he asked," Maybe I can help?"

"Sure I could use all the help I can get," she said with a laugh

They got up and made their way through the mall stopping a every once in a while when Jake would suggest something for one of the people on Haley's list. They talked for hours and for the first time in weeks he didn't think of Peyton at all. Haley had no idea how little she actually knew about Jake but was happy to be getting to know him now, the truth was she was feeling a little lonely since Luke and Peyton had gotten together too. They were in their honeymoon phase and spent every moment they could together so she was feeling a little left out until now. It had been a couple hours and Haley had gotten something for everyone on her list except one.

"Okay only one more left," she said astonished at how quickly he had helped her drag through the list.

"So who is it?" he asked

She looked down and quickly wished she hadn't said anything the last name on her list was Peyton and after the day they had she didn't want to bring her up again in fear that he would go back into his shell.

"Oh its no one, I can find something for her later," Haley said as she went to put her list back in her purse.

"Come on," he said

"No really its okay," Haley said pulling the paper away as he went to grab for it.

"What is it your boyfriend or something," he teased as he went to grab it again but this time he got it and unfolded it to read the name," Oh."

"Ya," she said slowly," But like I said I can just try to find something later."

"No its okay I actually think I can help with this one," Jake said attempting to hide the pain in his voice.

"Really are you sure?" she asked

"Sure," he responded," Follow me,"

She followed him across the mall into a small store that she had never seen before. He walked straight across the store stopping in front of the counter and speaking a few words to the man behind it before the man went into the back and emerged a couple minutes later holding a box. Jake opened the box and took out its contents handing it to Haley. She looked down at the small skinny box he handed her and was taken back. It was a signed original copy of The Cure's "To Wish Impossible Things," single on vinyl.

"How did you know this would be here?" she said with surprise

"Because I ordered it off eBay a couples months ago, I was going to give it to Peyton for Christmas because she told me it was her favorite song of all time,"

"I can't take it, you should give it to her its your gift," Haley said handing the box back to him.

"No I can't give it to her, I'm not ready to try and be friends yet," he started," But I want her to have it, I know she will love it and having it come from you will make her love it even more. If I give it to her it will just make her feel guiltier than she already does feel. Please Haley just give it to her…for me?"

Haley thought about it for a minute but just couldn't help but feel bad for taking credit for the gift since he had obviously put a lot of thought into it. But she understood that he wanted her to have it but couldn't give it to her himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," he said with a smile as he handed the box back to her

"Oh wow Jake thank you, you're the best," she said before giving him a big hug.

"Okay are you ready to get out of here?" he asked

"Sure lets go," she replied and followed him out of the store.

They started back across the mall towards the food court again because they both decided that they wanted milkshakes. When they got there it was nearly empty because the mall was closing soon but they did see two more faces they recognized sitting at a table near the Dairy Queen. Brooke and Nathan were sitting there waiting for the rest of their friends to hurry up so they could catch the movie that they were on the way to see. Brooke hadn't wanted to go in the first place but Bevin had complained that she was drifting so she came just to shut her up. But all the mall holiday cheer was not helping her depressed mood from her break up with Lucas.

"Brooke would you at least fake a smile for gods sake," Nathan grumbled

"I will if you will," she glared at him

The truth was Nathan didn't want to be there either, ever since they had lost the playoff game and ended their season his dad hadn't let up on him. The only reason he agreed to come was to get out of the house and away from Dan for a couple hours.

"Whatever," he said," why are you so broken up about it anyways it was just Lucas I mean come on the guy is a total loser."

"You don't even know him," she said defensively," and I can't help it, I want him back,"

He looked at her with disgust and shook his head

"God why?"

"Because I love him," she admitted

Nathan looked at her for a minute and soon saw that she was serious

"Well if you want him back that we will get him back for you," he said seriously," I mean its not like it will be much of a challenge considering you are you and he is Lucas Scott."

She smiled thinking about Lucas for a minute and then wondered if Nathan was right maybe she would be able to get him back. Maybe he would get bored of Peyton and realize he had it better with her.

"You really think so?" Brooke asked

"Sure," he replied," even though I shouldn't be doing anything for that guy."

"Are you ever going to let go of the grudge," she shook her head," Its not his fault that you lost the game, plus there are more important things than basketball,"

He shook his head knowing that in his world and his house there was nothing more important than basketball. Just then Haley and Jake walked up to them, Jake wanted to say hi to Nathan and convinced Haley that it would be fine and she could just stand there and not talk to him.

"Hey Nate," Jake said

"Hey man," Nathan, answered," What are you up too?"

"Just helping Haley with her Christmas shopping, just trying to keep my mind off things," he said looking a Brooke for a minute.

"Been there," Brooke said," Looks like me and you are the road kill on the Lucas Peyton express hey?"

"I guess you could look at it that way," Jake said with a laugh

"Hi I'm Nathan Scott," Nathan said extending his hand to Haley

"Hi I'm Haley James," she said shaking his hand

"So I hear you are close with Lucas I feel the need to give you my sympathies for that one," Nathan joked.

Haley didn't catch the humor in his tone however

"Well you really are the jackass that he says you are, how refreshing that you are promoting the jackass jock stereotype your family must be so proud," Haley said," Jake I'm going to get in line,"

Haley turned and walked away before Jake could respond so he said his goodbyes and raced after her.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Brooke said

"I have no idea," Nathan answered," Nerdy girls are always the most complicated."

"Oh I see Bevin," she said pointing across the room," lets go,"

Haley was at the counter by the time Jake caught her, she had ordered two milkshakes and when he reached her she handed one to him.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Jake asked," He was joking about the Lucas comment you know that right?"

"Ya I know but coming from him it just wasn't right," she replied," He's just an ass."

Jake took a sip of his milkshake and thought of how to respond to her last comment, Jake actually liked Nathan he had always been really nice and was a great basketball player. He knew that Haley's feelings towards Nathan stemmed from being so close to Lucas.

"Well he's really not that bad," he said and saw her roll her eyes," Okay okay I'll drop it,"

"Thanks," she smiled

"So do you need a ride home?" He asked

"Actually ya if you don't mind?" she replied

"Sure no problem," he said as he lead her towards his car taking some of her bags that she was struggling to hold which made her smile.

Jake drove to Haley's and parked outside on the street and popped the trunk so she could collect her bags.

"This was fun," he said," thank you for taking my mind off of everything for a day."

"Anytime," she said," I had fun too we'll have to get together again soon."

"I'd like that," he smiled," Bye Haley."

He waited for her to make it up her steps and get inside before driving away feeling happy for the first time in a while.

Back at his place Lucas was helping Peyton move her things into his room laughing as she began to unpack things. She had brought everything right down to an alarm clock and her own pillow.

"You realize we are on break right now?" he asked

"Ya why," she said stopping unpacking for a minute to hear him out.

"So why do you need an alarm clock, what is mine not good enough for you," he mocked

"Whatever I just like mine better," she said

He laughed and threw himself down onto the bed as she went back to what she was doing. She bent down for a minute steadying herself with one crutch and Lucas couldn't help but stare for a moment.

"I saw that," she said suddenly waking Lucas from his gaze

"Saw what?" he said innocently

"You were totally just checking me out," she laughed and turned around to face him

"So what if I was,"

She smiled and hopped over towards the bed and crawled on it pressing herself against him, she felt his body tense for a moment and she loved that she still had that effect on him but he soon relaxed and put extended his arm so she could rest her head on his chest. He smiled when he reached his arm around her and rested it on her shoulder; it was amazing how well she fit right next to him it was like they were made for each other.

"What are you thinking," she said

"Just that I'm so happy," he said honestly

"Me too," she whispered

She turned her body a little more so she was facing him and trailed soft kisses up his neck until she connected with his mouth. He responded by turning on his side so he was facing her and allowing her tongue entry to his mouth. She had the butterflies again but didn't let them get the best of her as she ran her hand through his hair and lifted her one leg and flopped it over his pulling herself closer to him. A few minutes later she felt his hand trickle up her back under her shirt and it left a tingling sensation in its path as he kissed her harder. He started to kiss down her neck and chest as he went to unbutton her shirt and she let out a small moan before remembering where they were.

"Wait wait," she said breathily as she guided his face back up so it was adjacent to hers," Lucas your mom is in the next room,"

"And you said I know how to ruin a moment," he sighed but knew she was right

"I'm sorry," she half smiled

"No your right," he gave in," see what I meant earlier you make me forget what I'm doing or where I am it's like there is nothing else but you."

"Well I'm glad I make you feel that way," she said with a grin," And I see you are crumbling on the nothing to heavy plan already, that didn't take long."

"Well its hard not to crumble I mean just look at you," he said leaning in to kiss her again

"So now don't you wish we were back at my place with no supervision," she said and he laughed," Now we are going to be under constant supervision for the rest of break, and then my dad will be back right after that, I think you missed your opening Scott."

"Ha ha very funny," he said sarcastically," and believe me there will be other openings,"

She laughed and he leaned in close to whisper in her ear making her shiver

"My mom works all day at the café," he whispered softly and kissed her cheek.

"Are you trying to seduce me Lucas?" she laughed

"Maybe," he smiled pulling her back onto his chest and placing his arm back on her shoulder where it was comfortable before.

"Well maybe my leg will feel better soon," she said hopefully," when I'm with you it never hurts anyways."

He smiled and kissed her forehead and they both drifted off into a comfortable sleep but were awakened not long after by Karen coming into the room.

"Well you two it's getting late," Karen said hinting that it was time to abide by the separate beds rule.

"Ya ya mom I'm going," Lucas said getting up and winking at Peyton before grabbing a pillow and blanket and heading to the couch.

"Good night Peyton," Karen said with a smile," I'm happy you decided to stay, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Night," Peyton said through a yawn," and thanks for having me."

Karen smiled again before heading out of the room leaving Peyton alone so she got up changed into her usual sleep wear of pj pants and a tank top and walked to the door catching Lucas's eye and blew him a kiss before settling in bed falling asleep almost instantly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay here's another update its mostly LP centered hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing **

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 16**

Lucas awoke on the couch like he had for the last few days with another large kink in his back. You never know how uncomfortable something is until you sleep on it every night but he just got up and stretched to try and relieve some of the pain. He walked over into the kitchen and flipped on the coffee pot feeling the need to numb his tiredness with caffeine. He peered down the hall and realized that his mom had already left for the café it was the third day in a row that she had opened early because she had been closing early to come home and have dinner with him and Peyton. Christmas was only a couple days away now and Lucas was having some trouble figuring out what to get for Peyton. He already had a gift picked out for her from a while back but it didn't seem like enough now given their new relationship so he thought that today he would head out and try and think of something better to get. He saw the coffee was finished so he grabbed two cups and filled and started to make his way into his bedroom to wake Peyton. It was 9 o'clock and since Peyton wasn't a morning person he thought she might be a little nicer if he came bearing gifts. He made it to the door and knocked once before slowly opening it, he expected her to be still in bed sleeping but was surprised to find her sitting on his desk chair in front of her drawing easel.

"Oh wow your actually awake before noon," he said as he walked in the room making his presence known.

She looked up from her painting and smiled

"Well I had some things to finish up and I had to do it without you watching me so I got up early," Peyton said," Now do you see why I brought my alarm clock?"

"Well let me see," he said with a laugh has he started across the room towards the easel.

"No!" she said and flipped the cover down over the piece she was working on," It's a surprise."

"Fine, I'll let it slide this time," he said," Now come here and say good morning, I brought you coffee."

He waved the cup in the air and Peyton couldn't resist, she really was tired since she wasn't used to getting up at this hour. So she got up from the chair and grabbed one crutch stepping out from behind the easel that was hiding her before. Lucas nearly dropped the cup when he saw what was in front of him. Her hair was messed up in the way it always was when she slept but he thought it was cute, but what really got him was that she was sleeping in his basketball warm up shirt, nothing but his basketball warm up shirt. His jaw dropped as he looked her up and down and she stood there waiting for him to come over to her and pass her the coffee cup when he didn't move she started to get impatient.

"Okay stop teasing me and give me the coffee," she demanded

"Stop teasing me!" he said looking scanning down her body to where the shirt ended just barely below her bottom.

"Oh shut up," she laughed as he came a little closer to hand her the cup," Its just comfortable is all."

"Oh believe me I'm not complaining, its just not fair," he complained," your sleeping in here looking like this and I'm stuck out there on the lumpy couch, and not to mention you look so much better in my shirt than I do."

Peyton looked at him and faked a sympathetic look

"Aw poor baby," she said reaching over and putting her arm around his waist pulling him closer," But I did offer to take the couch if you remember."

"Ya I know, I just wish I was in here with you," he flashed his sad baby blue's at her the ones that always got to her.

"Well you said you were going to be creative and it's been several nights and I have seen no creativity," she stated

"So its all up to me?" he said

"Well I'm in here all night wearing just your tee shirt I figured that would be enough to inspire some creativity in you?" she said

"Good point," he gave in," But I'm here now."

He bent down and kissed her softly.

"But we really do have to go," he reluctantly stopped," I have to drop you off at physio and I have some things to do before I come back and pick you up, that is if you don't mind If I borrow your car?"

"Well if you promise some more of this later and perhaps a little creativity we have a deal," she bargained

"Then I guess we have a deal," he bent down and kissed her again," Now go get ready because I may love the bed head look but I'm not so sure it will fly out side the house."

She grabbed her other crutch and made her way into the bathroom glaring at him when she walked past. He grabbed some clothes and quickly changed while she was still in the bathroom and made his bed before sitting down waiting for her to finish. He heard the shower come on and soon the room was filled with the aroma that was for a lack of better words just Peyton so he laid back and breathed in her scent. Almost an hour had passed and she still hadn't come out and he was starting to get worried, mainly because she hadn't even made any noise in probably about twenty minutes so he walked over and knocked on the door.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked

He stood there waiting for a response and heard a loud bang

"Peyton what was?" he said a little more concerned," Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine," he heard her say a little muffled by the door.

"Well what's taking so long your going to be late," he asked

"Promise me that if I let you in you'll just do what I ask and won't say anything," she asked.

"Promise," he said and soon heard the door unlock with a click.

He opened it slowly a little afraid of what he was going to see on the other side of the door. She was standing there in just a towel hobbling on one crutch, he saw that her other crutch had been dropped and she couldn't reach it and realized that was the noise he had heard a couple minutes ago. He bent down and picked up the crutch handing it to her so she could steady herself again.

"There," he said as he handed it to her," See no harm done, I'll be outside if we don't hurry we will probably be late."

"Lucas wait," she said stopping him from turning around," That's not what I needed help with."

He stood there waiting for her to explain to him what she needed.

"I can't get it tight enough," she said pointing down to the bandage that was barely clinging to her leg," I'm sorry but can you help me?"

"Sure," he said with a smile just happy that she was letting him help," just tell me where everything is."

"Its all on the counter, but turn around for a minute," she said

He turned around and she quickly slipped on a pair of boy shorts under her towel

"Okay you can turn around," she said as she sat on the side of the tub and straightened her leg out resting it on his knee after he knelt down in front of her.

He slowly unwound the gauze that she had wrapped loosely around her leg and discarded it. He then started to loosen the thick gauze pad that was covering the wound but heard her wince in pain.

"I'm sorry I'll try and be more careful," he said as he started to loosen it again a little more carefully this time.

When he finally loosened it and removed it he couldn't hide the pain in his face at what he saw. Peyton noticed the look on his face, and it was the reason she hadn't let him see it before because she knew he would react like this.

"Peyton…"Lucas started

"No," she stopped him." you said you would just help me and not say anything."

"But Peyton," he tried again

"Lucas I'm not looking for sympathy I'm just looking for help and if you can't do it you can leave and I can do it myself," she said sternly

He just shook his head grabbed some new bandages and carefully placed them back on the way she had done it before only a little more snugly so it wouldn't move around when she was wearing pants. And without a word her got up and walked out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him. She felt bad for being so harsh with him but she really just didn't want to get into a conversation about the pain because it always seemed to hurt less when she didn't talk about it. So she cleaned up the mess he left and quickly got dressed pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail with a few curly stray strands left loose. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Lucas standing near the door with no hint of a smile on his face waiting for her.

"Ready to go," he said

"Ya if you are," she replied

He didn't say anything just started out the back door and she stood there a minute feeling bad for being so stern with him earlier and he was now obviously upset. She followed him slowly and made it down the stairs easier than before, she got to the car opened the door and sat in the passenger seat placing her crutches in the backseat. The car ride was silent and she looked over at Lucas to see him with his eye on the road and his jaw clenched like he was in some sort of pain. When they got to the Tri leisure centre that had her physiotherapy office in it he just parked and sat there in silence. She waited for him to say something and when he didn't she went to grab her crutches from the back seat and head inside.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to not know what's going on with you?" he asked without looking up," I just feel like you are shutting me out."

"I'm not shutting you out Lucas, I just don't like to talk about it is all," she replied

"Well we are going to talk about it because I can't handle the guessing and the wondering anymore," he said sternly

"No we are not, I said I don't want to talk about it and I meant it," she shot back

"Well I guess until you realize that we are in a relationship and are supposed to talk about our problems I guess we having nothing to talk about,"

She just looked at him shocked

"You have got to be kidding me," she said not hiding her anger anymore," Lucas I'm sorry but this is my problem and excuse me for not wanting to relive that moment in my life."

She got up and walked out of the car hobbling down the sidewalk and into the building. Lucas was angry but more so at himself for pushing it with her. He knew she was right, it was a terrible day and it wouldn't be the easiest thing for her to relive but it was tearing him up inside not knowing how she felt about it and he didn't think he could take the pretending that everything was okay any longer. He put the car into drive and headed back home, he was going to try and find Peyton's Christmas present today but he decided that he already had something that he wanted to give her it just wasn't finished yet. When he made it home he ran in and grabbed his laptop off his desk and made his way to the café. Lucas got inside and saw that both Haley and his mom were working and that Jake was sitting at the counter talking to Haley and making her laugh. He hesitated going inside but figured Jake would have had to realize that coming here he would potentially run into Lucas.

The door jingled and Haley looked up and was about to greet the new customer but was caught off guard when she saw Lucas walk in. Haley looked at Jake who turned around as well catching the glimpse of Lucas before turning around to face Haley again.

"You want to leave?" Haley asked him," I wont be offended if you do just call me later."

Jake thought about it for a minute and decided to stay. He was having a great time with Haley and didn't want to leave, plus he hadn't thought about Peyton in days so maybe he was really over her finally.

"No its okay I'm going to stay," Jake turned around and motioned to Lucas to come over and sit next to him.

Lucas was surprised and a little scared of what was about to happen but he walked over to the counter and took a seat next to Jake laying his laptop down.

"Haley can you get me a burger and fries?" Lucas asked

"Sure thing," Haley said as she headed back to the kitchen leaving them alone

"So I know your probably pissed off at me still but I just want you to know that I never meant for any of this to happen," Lucas started but Jake cut him off.

"Lucas its okay," Jake smiled and for the first time actually believed that it really was okay," I'm not angry anymore."

"Your not?" a shocked Lucas responded

"I'm not saying that it didn't hurt, but I ended things with Peyton on Thanksgiving because I told her I loved her and she couldn't say it back. You were always there Lucas, looming over our relationship and she couldn't see it at the time but I knew. It took me a while to realize that staying with her just hurt too much because I knew I wasn't who she really wanted to be with. And I have never been one to stand in the way of true love anyways," he added with a laugh.

Lucas was running what Jake had told him through his head, Peyton had never told him the reason Jake broke up with her and now he felt even worse about what happened that night, what Peyton walked in on.

"True love," he said," maybe try telling that to her,"

Jake looked at him and wondered if the honeymoon phase was over between the two and Haley walked out of the back carrying Lucas's order just in time to hear the last comment.

"What's going on," she said laying down the plate in front of him," Its been ages since I've gotten any gossip about you two so spill it,"

"Now's not the time Hales," he said motioning that Jake was still beside him, even though he said he was okay with it Lucas was sure he didn't want to hear any details about the relationship.

"Actually I was just leaving anyways," Jake said," I'll call you later Haley."

He paid his bill and left leaving Haley and Lucas alone to discuss his fight earlier with Peyton.

"So you and Jake are pretty close now eh?" Lucas questioned

"Ya well I needed someone to hang out with since my two best friends have been MIA for the past little while," she replied," Now are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Well this morning Peyton asked me to help her change her bandage and I kind of freaked out," he started

"Ya I know I did too," Haley said

"What?" he said now feeling a little more angry," She has let you do it before?"

Haley stopped a minute and thought that maybe she shouldn't have told him that.

"Only a couple times," Haley tried to salvage the conversation.

"I just don't understand her!" he let out a frustrated sigh," This was the first time she let me get even remotely close to it, why does she pretend that there is nothing wrong around me?"

Haley just laughed at how unbelievably selfish guys could be sometimes it was like they couldn't understand anything other than what they wanted.

"Lucas did it ever cross your mind that maybe she doesn't want the time she spends with you to be all about you worrying about her or feeling bad for her?"

"Well I'm her boyfriend of course I'm going to be concerned she got shot Haley!"

"Ya and she has to walk around with a living reminder of that day that will never go away," Haley responded

"God I'm a dick," he let out making Haley laugh," No I seriously am."

"What else did you do?"

"When I was taking her to her appointment I demanded that she talk to me about it and when she refused I told her we had nothing to talk about in the mean time," he said shaking his head at the idiot move.

"You didn't say that Lucas," Haley said slapping him on the arm," Wow you really are a dick! And you need to straighten this out with her as soon as possible or she is going to make this one miserable Christmas for you Lucas Scott!"

"I will, when I go pick her up in an hour I'll apologize,"

"Good, now I have to get back to work I will talk to you later," Haley said picking up her tray and attending to her tables.

Lucas flipped open his lap top and opened the word document that was labeled "novel", he skimming through the chapters that he had begun writing so long ago and finally had some new inspiration to continue writing it. His inspiration of course was Peyton, the novel was good before but it was always lacking something and now he knew it was lacking the love story in his life, the one that had always been there under the surface. So he began furiously typing new chapters and revising the old ones to fit his new ideas and the things he knew now but didn't know then. It was when he got to the chapter about the shooting that he stopped to think and began to feel even worse about how he had acted this morning with Peyton. Looking at his watch he saw that it was almost time to go pick her up so he saved the document and closed his laptop. He was about to get up when he heard a strange voice from down the counter say something so Lucas turned around to respond.

"Sorry I didn't catch what you said sir," Lucas said politely

"I just asked if it was your first fight with your girlfriend?" the man said," I couldn't help but over hear earlier."

Lucas thought about it for a minute and was about to say that they had many fights, but then realized that this really was their first fight as a couple.

"Ya I guess it is," he said in disbelief

"Well then you haven't had your first make up either then?" the man questioned

"No I guess not," Lucas replied and waved goodbye to the man rushing now to get to Peyton so if he was lucky they could have their first make up.

When he parked and made it inside he saw that he was still a little early and sat down on a bench outside the office to wait for her. He was about to put his headphones in when he heard a girls voice from across the hall yell out to him. It was Brooke, she had been working out in the gym upstairs and saw him come in so she decided to come down and say hi. Brooke hadn't been able to get Lucas off her mind since her conversation about getting him back with Nathan earlier that week. Nathan had told her that he would come up with a plan and that she didn't have to worry about it.

"Hey stranger," Brooke said a little out of breath from running down the stairs

"Oh hi Brooke how have you been," Lucas said

"Well other than the fact that my boyfriend dumped me I've been fine," she shot him a cold look.

"Brooke I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it," he said not really having the energy to fight with her today.

"I know Lucas and I came down here to ask if the friend idea still stands?" she said convincingly but really she was just trying to get into his life again thinking maybe she might have a chance of getting him back.

"Really?" he said slightly shocked," Well ya it still stands if you want it?"

Lucas got up and gave Brooke a hug, it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and some of the guilt he was carrying was gone. Brooke buried her face in his neck breathing in the moment of closeness between them that she had been craving for a while now "wow this just might work" she thought to herself. Just then Peyton walked out of the office and looked over to see Lucas in a long embrace with his ex girlfriend. Her anger was uncontrollable now, not only was he pushing all the wrong issues with her this morning now he was basically groping Brooke in plain view of everyone. She hobbled over to them and stopped beside Lucas.

"Lucas...Brooke…eventful day I must say," Peyton said annoyed with the situation.

Lucas quickly pulled away from Brooke and pushed her away so hard that she nearly fell right over. He looked at Peyton and saw that she was upset even more upset than this morning. Peyton despite being angry with him looped her arm through his and shot Brooke a look that said back off. He may have been an asshole today but he was her asshole and she wanted Brooke to know it.

"Peyton how have you been?" Brooke managed to get out

"Fine," Peyton said," Lucas you ready to go?"

"Ya sure, bye Brooke," Lucas said as they walked away.

"Bye Lucas," Brooke yelled but he didn't turn around

Peyton didn't say anything to Lucas the entire car ride home, she just sat there in silence steaming in her own anger. When they got home she quickly went inside and took a seat on his bed laying her crutches against the wall. Lucas followed her and sat in the chair next to the bed not sure if she wanted him to be close to her right now

"Peyton I'm sorry," he said suddenly after minutes of more silence

"About what Lucas," she said still angry

"About this morning, about the way I reacted to everything, I didn't mean to try to force you into anything that you aren't comfortable with,"

She looked up and saw his eyes peering at her and most of her anger began to melt away. The truth was she could never stay angry with Lucas for too long it was like he had some sort of spell over her.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so harsh with you about everything you don't deserve it,"

He got up and sat next to her on the bed taking her hand

"No I did deserve it and I understand why you are keeping me out the way you are I mean I didn't react the best when you let me in a little now did I?" Lucas said with a hint of a laugh," But I just want you to know that I am here for you if you ever do want to talk about it or if you ever need help with anything."

She felt a lot better now and couldn't resist his sad puppy eyes anymore so she gave in and pulled him in for a long kiss. She pulled him to lie down and they lay side-by-side just kissing for a while before she pulled away.

"I still see him sometimes," Peyton said," When I close my eyes I can see him standing in the hallway pointing the gun at me."

Lucas sighed and put his arm across her stomach to pull her closer holding her tight in hopes that it would make her pain go away.

"I hate him for it Peyton," Lucas said with rage in his voice," I hate him for almost taking you away from me and I hate him for leaving us both with this terrible memory."

"Lucas he was your friend," Peyton started trying to calm him," And I don't think he tried to hit me or anyone for that matter, he didn't even look angry he just looked scared."

Lucas pulled her a little tighter into his chest and placed his chin on top of her head. He knew Peyton was right, when he saw Jimmy in the hallway that day he saw the regret in his eyes and Lucas believed Peyton when she said that he didn't mean it. But he still would never let go of the fact that Jimmy was the reason Peyton got shot, he would never forgive him for that.

"I know Peyton, but it doesn't change the fact that it did happen even if he didn't mean for it too," Lucas said as a tear trickled down his face and dropped onto her ear, she looked up and saw he was crying so she wiped the tears from his eyes," Every time I fall asleep I have the same dream, I am running into the school after you and I make it into the library and see you lying there bleeding. That is an image that I can't get out my head by the way. I pick you up and carry you out of the school but its too late and you die in my arms."

"Lucas its okay," Peyton said wiping more tears from his face with her sleeve," You saved me and I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

He looked down at her feeling embarrassed that he laid it all out there like that but was glad they talked about it finally.

"Good because I can't be without you Peyton," he confessed

"Ditto," she said with a smile

"I can't believe I was crying," He shook his head making her laugh." I probably just lost a lot of cool points there huh?"

Peyton just laughed and slid up to be closer to his face

"Ya well the thing is you never really had any cool points," she mocked," But baby now you do,"

"Well thanks," he laughed," Promise me you will let me know what's going on with you from now on, I don't like being in the dark Peyton."

"I promise," she said leaning up and kissing him intensely," and by the way if Brooke ever touches you again me and her are going to throw down."

"Someone is jealous," Lucas said through his laughter," You don't have to worry I love you Peyton and I always will."

"Oh I'm not worried," she assured him," I just wanted you to know,"

She laid her head back on his chest and curled up next to him making small circles with her finger on his chest.

"Best make up ever," Lucas said making her smile

"Well I could think of a better way to make up but that would violate the terms of the nothing to heavy agreement," she said teasing him about his no sex till her leg was healed plan that he was really wishing he never came up with right now.

"Your never going to let that one go are you," he said

"Not likely," she said with a laugh and curled in tighter next to his body," I still love you though."

"I love you too,"


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait between updates, hope you enjoy it and please R&R**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 17**

Christmas eve had rolled around and Lucas still hadn't quite finished Peyton's present. He had finished writing it and had Haley edit it because she was great at that kind of thing, and judging by the tears in her eyes as she gave him her notes he knew that Peyton was going to love it too. Now all he had to do was get it bound and he was running out of time. He was sitting in the café talking to Haley about it when his mom walked out from behind the counter.

"You were up late last night Lucas," Karen pointed out

"Ya I was putting the finishing touches on the novel, now I just need to find some sort of place to get it bound though I doubt any place will be open today," he said slightly defeated. In reality he had been up late waiting for his mom to fall asleep so he could sneak into his room and be with Peyton but every time he would as much as move from the couch it was like Karen knew because she would come out of her room to get a drink or use the bathroom or some other excuse to see what he was up too. He eventually gave up on the idea around 2 in the morning and sent Peyton a text saying sorry.

"Well the copy place down town is actually open today and if you beg them I bet they could bind it for you, I mean it is only one copy," Karen suggested

"Really thanks mom, Hales do you want to come?" Lucas asked

"Actually I'm waiting for Jake to come pick me up I am helping him wrap his Christmas presents since he is apparently terrible at it," Haley laughed and Karen nodded as if to say all men are," But I'll see the both of you for dinner tomorrow."

"Okay cool," Lucas said and added," Ask Jake if he wants to come if you want."

"Okay I will," Haley said with a smile

Lucas rounded out the door and began speed walking down the street to the copy place that was on the corner; he barreled in the door and walked up to the counter. After explaining the predicament he was in and telling the guy who was working that he would tip generously he was relieved to find out he could pick it up in a couple hours, so he went back out into the street and wandered around trying to find something to do to kill the time.

Peyton was at Lucas's and it was the first time ever that she had the house all to herself. She was still putting the finishing touches on Lucas's Christmas gift and was taking it to get framed later this afternoon. She felt a little silly but was actually worried about what his reaction would be since she had put so much effort into this particular one. Her leg wasn't bothering her as much lately and she was able to put more weight on it now and she was happy to learn after her last doctors appointment that the bone fracture was healing fine and would not need to be re broken. So judging by that she should be off her crutches in less than a month. Peyton was just happy that she would be off the crutches by Jr Prom so she could dance with Lucas. She was never the type of girl that was into dances but now that she was in love nothing sounded better than dressing up and dancing with the man she loved. She got up and changed her clothes, pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and headed outside to her car struggling to carry the large piece of canvas while still on her crutches but she eventually made it. She started towards downtown and parked in a spot near in front of the art gallery so she wouldn't have to walk too far. She got up and slowly made her way inside telling the man at the counter that she was the girl who had called earlier about getting a painting framed. He complimented her on her work and she smiled and told him thank you and headed to the café to kill some time until it was finished.

"Hey you," Peyton said as she walked in the door and saw Haley sitting in her favorite seat at the counter," I didn't know you were working today?"

Haley turned around and was a little shocked to see her walking in; she wondered how awkward it was going to be when Jake came in to pick her up. He swore he was over Peyton but Haley knew she would be able to tell right away when he saw her for the first time since her and Lucas had gotten together.

"No I'm just waiting for a friend," Haley said

"Anyone I know?" Peyton took a seat next to Haley at the counter and waved to Karen who was in the back kitchen.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something," Haley started but the door jingled and Jake walked in.

He walked over to the counter waving to Karen as well and said hi to Haley before he even noticed Peyton was sitting next to her. Haley scanned his face for any answers about if he was really over Peyton. It was the first time Jake had seen her since the day at the hospital and when she turned and caught his eye for the first time with Peyton Sawyer he felt nothing. This was a girl who once made his temperature rise by just walking into a room and now he couldn't feel a thing.

"Hey Peyton long time to see," he said

"Ya no doubt," she said awkwardly and shifted in her seat.

Jake picked up on the awkwardness in her tone and smiled at her, he knew that she must have been carrying around guilt for the past month about how they had ended things. He knew her quite well and knew that no matter how happy Lucas was making her it was probably still killing her inside the way she had broken his heart.

"So how have you been feeling?" Jake asked looking at Haley to give her a reassuring look that he was fine.

"I'm doing better lately," she said," But I do still want to apologize to you for how things went down."

Jake stopped her and put his hand on her shoulder in a friendly way shaking his head.

"There is no need to apologize Peyton its okay," Jake said as Peyton's jaw dropped," I saw it coming a long time ago anyways remember and there is really no need to carry around any guilt about it just like I am not carrying around any anger about it."

Haley smiled and looked at Jake, she was impressed at how mature he was being about the whole situation and thought that maybe if she asked him he would come to dinner at the café on Christmas.

"Oh wow Jake you have no idea how much better that makes me feel," Peyton said standing up to give him a hug.

"And I would really like it if we could just start over as friends I mean who else am I going to listen to The Cure with since this loser over here believes that they are whiney and depressing," Jake joked as him and Peyton furrowed their brows at Haley making her laugh.

"I'm sorry but they really are," she managed to get out between her laughter," Anyways are you ready to go?"

"Sure, Haley is going to help me with some wrapping since I am gift wrap illiterate," Jake explained

"Okay well you guys have fun I'll see you later," Peyton said looking at both of them

When they were gone Karen came out from the back carrying a plate of food for Peyton and laid it down in front of her.

"Thank you Karen," she said graciously

"No problem," she insisted," well that looked like it went well?"

Peyton smiled "Ya it really did," she exclaimed

The door jingled again and Lucas walked in to see Peyton and his mom chatting and laughing at the counter as they always did when Peyton stopped by. He loved Peyton's laugh as it was a perfect mixture of pitch and volume and it had a mixture of her southern drawl that creped into her speech every so often. He slowly and quietly made his way over to the counter motioning to his mom to not give him away. He crept behind Peyton and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Well it can't be Lucas since I haven't seen his scrawny ass in days," she joked and turned around to kiss him.

"Ya its true honey, you have been held up in the study for the past couple days," Karen said though she knew that he was in there finishing his novel but didn't want to give anything away for Peyton," You hungry?"

"Ya mom a burger would be great," she smiled as she walked back into the kitchen at how his tastes would never change he had been ordering the same burger off the menu for the past ten years and he still loved it.

"So you look a lot like this guy I'm dating," Peyton joked," But I haven't seen him in forever so you can't be him."

"Okay you are so going to feel bad for that when you get your gift tomorrow," he proclaimed

"Oh really," she raised an eyebrow," you know I love surprises."

"I know and that's why I'm not going to tell you anything," he said and put his finger over her lips when she went to protest," nothing Sawyer, you will just have to wait."

He leaned over and kissed her again feeling like he had to make up for lost time since they hadn't seen much of each other in the last couple days.

"So the late night visit plan last night didn't work out hey," she teased," I feel asleep waiting for you and got your text this morning."

"Its not my fault," he defended," she is like a freaking warden its like she knows my every movement!"

"She's a mom Lucas, its what she does," Peyton said with a laugh as she saw a frown come on his face.

"Its just I thought you moving in would mean more time together but it seems like its less," he said.

"Oh Luke it will be different after tomorrow we have just both been busy," she placed her hand on the side of his face and pulled him in the whisper in his ear," next week I am all yours… and my leg is feeling a lot better lately."

The suggestiveness of her tone was getting him excited as he thought about the possibility of what next week held for them. He was amazed at the power she had over him changing is mood with just the slight touch of her hand or a few words.

"Good because the thought of you sleeping in my bed in just my shirt has been killing me," he admitted," And it's a little to hard to relieve the pressure when I have literally no privacy."

Peyton laughed and slapped him on the arm and looked to see if Karen was anywhere in sight.

"Well you could always try a cold shower," she couldn't help but laugh

"Why do you think I have been spending so much time in the bathroom lately," he laughed as well

"Aw well it will all be over soon and you will have your bed back," she said kissing him softly

"Ya but the image of you in it will never leave my head," he replied

"Okay Lucas here's your food," Karen said laying his plate in front of him and interrupting the gaze him and Peyton were locked in.

"Thanks mom," he said as he dug in," I was starving,"

He and Peyton finished their food and parted ways to pick up their respective gifts but promised to spend some more time together later when they were both at home.

Haley finally finished helping Jake wrap all his gifts and she looked up at him sitting on the couch relaxing as she did all the work. So she took a ball of left over wrapping paper and threw it at him hitting him square in the forehead.

"You know I said I would help you wrap not do all the work," Haley grumbled

"Well to be fair I tried to do some but every time I went to grab another you had already re wrapped anything I had done so I figured I would just let you do it," Jake laughed

"Okay okay so I am a bit of a wrapping perfectionist," she admitted.

"A bit?" he pushed

"Okay fine I am a Christmas wrapping Nazi, are you happy now," she gave in.

"Actually ya a little," he laughed as she slid up and sat on the couch next to him.

She looked across the room and saw the guitar sitting on a stand and wondered if he played. Haley loved music and in her spare time at home she would play the piano and write her own songs. It was a hidden talent that no one knew about not even Peyton, Haley was just afraid of peoples reaction to her music because it was a piece of her soul and she didn't think she could handle it if someone told her that she was terrible. Plus there was the fact that she had crippling stage fright that prevented her from singing in front of anyone but her mother.

"So do you play?" Haley asked pointing to the guitar

"Ya I've played all my life," he answered," Do you want to hear something?"

"Sure," she said excited to see if he was good.

He walked across the room and picked up the guitar and made his way back to his seat.

"So what do you want to hear?" Jake asked

She thought for a minute before asking if he knew wonderwall by Oasis that was one of her all time favorite songs. He just smiled and nodded and began playing the first few bars. Haley was taken aback by how good he actually was but when he opened his mouth and sang the first line she was even more impressed. She could feel the goosebumps forming on her arms at the sound of his voice it was so beautiful. When he finished the song he lowered the guitar and waited for her reaction but she was speechless.

"So what did you think?" he wondered

"I'm speechless," she replied," it was amazing, you are amazing!"

"Well thank you," he replied before leaning over and catching her off guard with a kiss.

She sank into it for a minute but soon pulled away and jumped up from the couch.

"Haley I'm sorry," Jake searched frantically for some words to calm her down," I shouldn't have please don't leave."

"I have to go," she said turning towards the door," I'll just talk to you tomorrow at dinner okay, I'm not mad I swear."

He just nodded and with that she was gone. Jake put his guitar back on its stand and gathered the gifts Haley had wrapped to place them under the Christmas tree. He wished that he hadn't agreed to go to dinner tomorrow at the café and it wasn't that he regretted kissing Haley because he didn't it was just because he was worried about the state of their relationship now because of the kiss. Haley made it home quickly and raced to her room plunking down on her bed. She couldn't believe what just happened Jake had kissed her and even more unbelievably she liked it. But she couldn't like it because he was Peyton's ex and that went against girl code so she pushed the thoughts out of her head and sat down at her piano to begin writing a new song. She started humming a melody that had been in her head for a while and before long she had it penned down with lyrics, it was probably the fastest song she had ever written and though she didn't want to admit it Jake inspired the song. She just sighed and wrote the name "Feel This" at the top of the page and placed it in her hidden folder of songs that she had written and turned her attention to wrapping the presents that she hadn't wrapped yet.

Brooke was sitting in a local bar waiting for Nathan to come by, he was late as usual but she didn't mind as she didn't plain on leaving the bar anytime soon anyways. She was on her third vodka cranberry when he finally walked in the door and took a seat next to her.

"Brooke did we really have to meet at a bar?" he said

"Well I wanted to drink and this just seemed like a logical place," she responded," here"

She handed him a small card and when he looked at it he realized it was a fake ID

"Brooke I already have one,"

"Ya but yours sucks, this one is much better I used your yearbook photo,"

The bartender walked over and Nathan handed him the ID he looked at it a moment and then handed it back asking what he would like. Nathan thought about it for a minute and decided that he would have a few drinks so he ordered a pitcher of beer. His home life was terrible right now with his dad and mom fighting so he thought that nothing would be better than escaping that hell for a couple hours.

"So are you still on this whole wanting Lucas back kick," Nathan said as a wave of disgust swept over his face.

Brooke just glared at him and punched him in the arm as he poured a glass of beer and took a swig.

"Yes I am, and if you are going to help me you are going to need to stop looking disgusted every time his name comes up,"

"I just don't get why you are fixated on him," Nathan confessed," Do you know how many guys at school would give anything to have even one night with you?"

"Ya but I don't want just any guy Nathan, I want Lucas," she said and ordered another drink and two shots for the both of them," Anyways I don't want to talk about it right now I just want to drink and have a good time."

"So why did you invite me here then," Nathan asked

"Because you are the only one who I knew for sure would be having as terrible of a Christmas eve as me so I knew you would come," she replied.

He couldn't argue with her there, this was undoubtedly the worst Christmas he could remember in his entire life. So he picked up the shot that was in front of him and lifted it to clink with hers before they both downed the first followed by the second shot. Nathan poured himself another glass and was actually feeling a lot better now. They began to play "I never" and since neither of them was an angel they found that one of the two was drinking at each statement made. Last call came around 9:00 because it was Christmas Eve and the bar was closing early, not to mention the fact that Brooke and Nathan were the only people there.

"Okay are you ready to go," Nathan slurred

"Wait, one more shot," she begged

"Can you handle one more boozy?"

"Of course," she exclaimed and ordered another shot for the both of them

They downed the last shot and headed outside arm in arm both using the other to steady their balance but not having much luck with it.

"So I should walk you home?" he said

"If you want," she replied

"Well anything to stay out of that house for a little longer," Nathan said

They continued stumbling down the sidewalk towards Brooke's place, it was going to take them forever at this pace but in their drunken state neither seemed to care they just continued down the road laughing and talking way to loud.

Back at his place Lucas was finally getting home after finishing the last of his Christmas errands. He saw that his mom wasn't home but remembered that she would be late because she was at a party at a friend of hers place. He dropped his bags on the couch and started excitedly into his room to see Peyton but when he got there she was already asleep. So he walked in slowly and pulled back the covers to climb in next to her trying not to wake her up. He looked at her and was sad to see that she wasn't wearing his shirt instead she was wearing flannel PJ's. He lay down and turned to face her and saw that her eye's flickered open slowly.

"Hey baby," she said in her morning voice

"Hey you," he replied rubbing his hand up and down her arm," You look cute in flannel,"

She laughed and looked down at her choice of sleepwear realizing that it wasn't the sexiest choice of clothing.

"Well as per our last conversation I thought I would try and make things a little easier for you," she laughed.

"Well thanks for trying but to me you look sexy as hell in anything," he bent over and kissed her nose.

"Even now with raging morning breath and bed head," she laughed

"Stop it your turning me on," he teased

She suddenly rolled out of bed and hopped into the bathroom with no crutches and brushed her teeth and came back to bed.

"Wow your leg must be feeling a little better hey?" he asked reaching down to touch it lightly.

"Ya a little...ouch," she whimpered as he realized he had touched it a little to hard

"Peyton I'm sorry," he said

"Its okay, its just sore that's all," she smiled and cupped his face with her hands.

He unexpectedly pulled back the covers and moved down a little to kiss her leg gently where he had touched her before and she just smiled at how cute he was being.

"I've missed you," she sighed," and it's only been a day or two."

"I've missed you too," he said crawling back up the bed to face her again.

"Kiss me?" she said and he couldn't tell if it was a question or a demand

He leaned over and kissed her deeply and rolled her onto her back and careful to avoid her leg positioned his weight on top of her. His lips left hers only to search her next for the spot that he knew she loved and when he found he heard a soft moan exit her mouth that just spurred him on. He ran his hand up the front of her shirt and the sensation of his skin on hers had her head spinning. The heated make out session continued for what seemed like forever when Lucas pulled away and looked down at her.

"You okay?" he said

"Ya its fine," she said knowing he was asking about her leg since he was clearly violating his policy right now.

"Good," he said as he continued kissing her gently.

He felt her hands go up to her shirt and start unbuttoning it

"Whoa baby steps here Sawyer," Lucas said grabbing her hand

"What are you talking about," she replied a little out of breath

"Well as much as I want you to take your top off I know I wont be able to stop myself if you do," he laughed

"Ya well that's the point," she ran her leg down his and he shuddered

"Well I meant what I said before about nothing to heavy," he groaned," Just a little bit at a time until your fully healed."

"Lucas," she pleaded

"Nope blondie it's not going to work on me," he said," Besides my mom is going to come in any minute."

"Fine," she said," You know you are going to be the death of me right?"

"I could say the same about you," he raised his eyebrow and looked her up and down," Anyways don't most girls want their first time to be "special" or whatever?"

"And how do you know it would be my first time, I mean me and Jake were together for a while,"

Lucas was stunned he had never really thought about the fact that Peyton and Jake may have slept together; he did sleep with Brooke so it wouldn't have been off base for him to think they had slept together as well. At the time Lucas had been basically pretending that they didn't even kiss so the thought of Peyton and Jake having sex had certainly never crossed his mind.

"I don't know, I just assumed," he said still stunned

"Well you should assume Lucas," she started," I mean look at you and Brooke you slept together after only being together a couple of weeks, me and Jake were together longer than the two of you."

Lucas shuddered again at reliving the moment of Peyton walking in on him and Brooke; it was a memory that would always make him slightly sick just like this conversation was starting to. He rolled off over her and laid flat on his back crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," he stated

"Oh Lucas," she said turning to face him," I didn't sleep with Jake I'm just a little annoyed to think that you just assumed I didn't"

A wave of relief washed over him and he smiled again. He was happy her and Jake hadn't slept together because he didn't ever want to think about any one else touching her that way. She was his now and he was the only one who was allowed to touch her like that.

"Its not even that I assumed I was just so bothered by you and Jake dating that I just imagined that when you were alone with him you would just play scrabble or something," he said making her laugh.

She nudged him to come closer again so he did and she wrapped her arm over his stomach.

"I'm glad you are going to be my first," she said softly looking at him with her green eyes sparkling

He suddenly regretted everything he had done with Brooke wishing that Peyton would be his first too

"I'm glad I'm going to be your first too," he joked to lighten the mood," Now come here and kiss me some more you fool."

She slid up a little further and pressed their lips together urgently

It was nearing 1 am when Karen finally made it home. She unlocked the door and slipped quietly inside trying not to wake Lucas who she assumed would be asleep on the couch. But when she looked she saw he wasn't there instead there was a pile of presents that she picked up and placed under the tree across the room. She walked down the hallway and opened the door to his bedroom and saw that he was in there with Peyton. They were sleeping side by side facing on another with their foreheads touching and he had his arm laying across her side. Karen chuckled to herself when she saw that their bodies were positioned in the shape of a heart. She really didn't have the heart to wake them so she whispered Merry Christmas and slipped quietly out of the room leaving the door open so she could hear any noise just in case.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so heres a new chapter, sorry its been so long i've just been really busy. This one is mainly LP but had some Brooke and Nathan too I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing **

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 18**

Peyton's eyes fluttered open on Christmas morning and she could feel the excitement churning in her stomach as she anticipated giving Lucas his present. She was about to jump up when she realized that she was constrained by an arm tightly wrapped around her waist. She rolled over quickly to see Lucas snuggled in tightly behind her, her movement caused him to stir as well.

"Lucas what are you doing in here?" Peyton said as she searched out the hall to see if Karen was awake

"Mmm Hey," Lucas rasped," Relax babe we must have just fallen asleep."

Peyton shook her head and slapped him across the chest as he tried to drag her back down to the mattress to go back to sleep.

"No Luke, if your mom walks in she is going to get the complete wrong idea here,"

He just laughed at her and pulled her close a little more forcefully and began undoing the bottom buttons of her shirt so he could reach his hand underneath.

"Wrong idea?" he said playfully," I haven't the faintest idea what you mean."

"Lucas, we can't be doing this right now…oh," she let out a soft moan when he began kissing her neck," So last night taking the shirt off was a big no no but today at 6 in the morning with your mom in the next room its all okay?"

"She won't hear anything," he said mischievously in her ear.

"Lucas Eugene Scott you had better stop that right now," she said sternly but had a smile about to crack through

"Or what?" he challenged

"Or maybe next time I wont be so willing to take off my shirt," she said as she raised an eyebrow.

He looked up at her and pulled his hands back raising them in the air making her laugh

"Damn your good," he said with a laugh as he plunked back down into the pillow, he lay there a minute and then realized what time it was," hold on, did you say it was 6 in the morning?"

"Ya," she nodded.

"Why are we even up?" he said burying his face further into the pillow," You usually don't stir until at least noon."

"Well I was excited and couldn't sleep," she said with a big smile

"You sound like a ten year old," he grunted into the pillow," Peyton…you do know Santa isn't real right?"

She smacked him on the shoulder again and locked her arms tightly over her chest acting like she was upset.

"You know I have a feeling the buttons on my shirts are going to be a hell of a lot harder to undo for the next little while Scott,"

He rolled over and kinked his eyebrow at her. He saw the excitement in her face and the way her cheeks were rosy with anticipation so he decided to give in and stop whining about being tired.

"Hey I think the innocent thing is cute and sexy," he said as he kissed her cheek making her blush even more and he couldn't help but laugh at how she was acting," Look at you being all giddy, this is not the Peyton Sawyer we all know and love, this is a far cry from miss perma scowl."

"Hey I resent the perma scowl comment, I think I have been smiling quite a lot over the last month thanks to you," she bent in and kissed him," Now I know that I'm not all sunshine and ponies on a regular basis but Christmas is different."

"Not sunshine and ponies, that's the understatement of the century," he said but added," Don't get me wrong I love you but you can brood with the best of us."

"Well Christmas makes me remember my mom, well the good memories of her like when I was young she would wake me up super early every Christmas and we would make breakfast to bring my dad in bed and cookies for after. I was so young and you would think that I would be the one excited for Christmas but she always seemed more excited than anyone and me and my dad would always laugh at her about it," she confessed," I just spend so much time missing her that its nice on Christmas to just remember the good times you know?"

Lucas looked up at her smiling face and was amazed as his heart began to swell even more with adoration for her. He thought he knew everything about Peyton but she had never told him that story before, he reached out and pulled her close to him nuzzling his head into her neck as she ran her hands through his hair.

"You've never told me that story before," he said with a smile that she couldn't quite read.

"Well it never came up I guess," Peyton replied trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Its just I thought that we knew everything about each other," he said with a laugh

"Well there is no way to know everything about a person Lucas, that would make for a very boring relationship now wouldn't it," she said frankly

"I'm glad I don't know everything about you," he stated," because everyday when I learn something new you never cease to amaze me, I love you Peyton."

"Aww look who is getting all into the Christmas spirit now," she teased," I love you too."

She kissed him quickly and then snuggled back into a comfortable position before asking him to tell her a Christmas story from his past that she hadn't heard before. He started into one about the first Christmas he could remember when his mom had given him his first basketball jersey. He laughed as he remembered how much he loved it and told her that he wore it for a straight two weeks after and his mom would sneak into his room at night and take it off him to wash it because he would never willingly take it off. She told him how cute she thought the story was and he laughed at her and then they made a pact to tell each other something new about themselves everyday. Peyton had just found a comfortable place on Lucas's chest when she saw Karen appear in the doorway, Peyton snapped up so fast and unconsciously pushed Lucas out of her bed and he hit the floor with a thud.

"What the hell Peyt!" he exclaimed pulling himself back up but seeing his mom leaning against the door frame shaking her head in the process," Oh I see."

"Karen it's not what it looks like we just fell asleep," Peyton rambled trying to explain.

"I know," Karen said," When I came home last night you were asleep and you looked far to peaceful to wake up so just consider it one of your Christmas gifts."

"See I told you she wouldn't freak out," Lucas shook his head at Peyton," Your far to paranoid honey."

"Okay," Peyton said taking a deep breath of relief," Well since we are all up does this mean Christmas can start now?"

"We can make cookies," Lucas said winking at Peyton

"Sure," Karen replied," Meet me out there in a few."

Karen turned and walked out of the room leaving them alone again and Peyton went to jump out of bed but Lucas grabbed her before she could and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Merry Christmas," he said after they parted

"Same to you," she said with her eyes still closed," Now come make cookies with me,"

He just laughed and got up following her out of the room into the kitchen admiring her figure as she shimmied down the hallway only needing one crutch now

"Your lucky I love you," he said with a smirk as he grabbed some instant cookie dough out of the fridge," Because I hate baking."

"I know, but think of all the bonus points you are getting for this," she winked

He just laughed and handed her a spoon so they could spoon out the cookies onto the baking sheet she had grabbed earlier. Karen walked out of the room in her robe and went straight into the living room taking a seat in the armchair near the tree. She looked into the kitchen and felt her heart warm at the sight of them laughing, Karen had always loved Christmas but she loved it even more when she was surrounded by people she loved.

"When you guys are done come in here and we can open presents," Karen yelled

"Okay it wont be much longer," Peyton said.

After about 20 minutes of reading her book Karen smelled the chocolate chip cookie smell floating across the room and she knew that they must have been finished. She put her book down and sat patiently waiting for them to make their way into the room and take a seat on the open couch. Karen had a feeling that she was more excited about giving Lucas his present than he was about getting it, she loved the way his eye's lit up when he got something he really loved. Before long the two of them were making their way into the room, Peyton was carrying the plate of cookies and Lucas was balancing three cups of coffee before handing one to his mother.

"Thank you," Karen replied accepting the coffee from Lucas," So are you going to tell me what this cookie thing is all about?"

Lucas laughed and replied," Peyton was just telling me stories about why she loves Christmas."

"It reminds me of my mom," Peyton said with a smile that Karen returned

"Peyton," Karen said sincerely," Your strength never ceases to amaze me."

Lucas could see the tear forming in Peyton's eye and wasn't sure if it was one of happiness or sadness but didn't want a break down to ruin the moment they had all just had together so he walked over to the tree and picked up a medium sized box handing it to his mom before sitting back down on the couch and putting an arm around Peyton kissing her temple and wiping the remnants of the tear away.

"Well what could this be," Karen said shaking the box trying to get some sort of clue before opening it and discovering the sweater she had said in passing that she liked in the mall a couples months ago," Thank you Lucas, I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I did, you are like the hardest person ever to buy for so I listen to everything you say for hints," Lucas said with a smile

They continued to open gifts for about an hour, Lucas had also given his mom a couple books that were on her reading list and the painting that she had always wanted to go over her bed in her room. Peyton had given her a certificate to get new menu's printed for the café and drew her a design idea that Karen loved. Peyton said she knew that she had been thinking of re vamping the café for a while now and hoped this would help and Karen assured her that she loved it giving her a tight hug. Lucas began tearing through his gifts at a rapid pace and Peyton laughed at how he was approaching it like a little boy, his mom had given him two tickets to the next Charleston Chiefs game, a new nice button down shirt that Peyton had suggested to her a week earlier, and a couple more odds and ends but there was one small box still sitting there with his name on it that he was dying to open but Karen insisted that he waited till last for it. Peyton began opening the gifts her father had sent her from the road and assumed that he must have bought them off of the net since there wasn't much shopping to be done on a dredging boat in the middle of the ocean. She smiled as she opened the new pastel set that she had been obsessing over from afar for a long time and a new pair of chuck taylors that he wasn't sure would fit but they did and she loved them. The last package was a small leather bound book that looked rather old, she opened the first page and read a note from her father explaining that it was her mother's diary from when she was 16 and he had been waiting for her to grow up before giving it to her. Peyton could feel the lump forming in her throat and Lucas noticed as he instinctively pulled her into a hug before asking her what it was, she had never gotten to get a woman's perspective on anything she had been going through over the last couples years and knew that some how her mother's experiences would help her out in ways her father never could. She soon smiled to let Lucas know she was fine and ripped open the last package sitting there from Karen because Lucas and her had decided to give each other their presents later on after dinner at the café. Karen had given her a coffee mug with her name on it that matched the ones that her and Lucas were drinking out of at the moment and inside was a key.

"Your part of this family now," Karen said," And you can come here any time you want."

"Wow, thank you Karen," Peyton said, she had gone so many years being alone that it really felt good to be considered family to the people she loved most in the world so she got up and hobbled over to give Karen a hug.

"Your welcome Peyton," Karen replied," Now you can open the last one Lucas."

He helped Peyton sit down before reaching over and grabbing the tiny box that for the life of him he couldn't tell what was inside. He opened it, opened the small box inside and found a key and looked at his mom confused.

"I already have a house key,"

"Always have to be the joker don't you," Karen replied sarcastically," It's a car key,"

"Mom," he started trying to hide his excitement," What are you talking about?"

"Well I thought it was about time that I gave Peyton here a break from driving your butt around," Karen replied as Lucas rolled his eyes and Peyton patted him on the back with a laugh.

"Ya it really was becoming a burden Lucas," she added with a smile.

"Are you serious," Lucas said as he jumped up off the couch and ran to the window parting the drapes to look out," Where is it?"

"Okay it won't be ready for about a month," Karen said as Lucas's smile faded a bit," Its just that your uncle Keith is finishing the work on it but I promise you are going to love it."

Lucas turned around still with the smile on his face that Peyton was making Peyton fall even more in love with him. He took a couple steps back towards where the women were sitting and looked at his mother.

"What kind of car is it?" he asked

"A 1967 Ford Mustang," Karen said as she saw his face light up even more," Keith said you had been admiring them from afar for a while now and he found one a couple months ago and has been fixing it up for you,"

"Is that why he hasn't been around as much?" Lucas wondered

"Ya that's mainly it," Karen said," and some other things that I don't want to get into right now."

Peyton furrowed her brow trying to figure out what Karen was talking about, it was true that she hadn't seen much of Keith since the beginning of the school year; it was like he dropped off the planet or something. She looked at Lucas who was to blissfully happy about getting his dream car that he had not caught the last part of Karen's last statement. She kept thinking about it until she saw Lucas giving her a strange look and she realized that he must be able to tell that she is deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about wiley?" he said jokingly," your just sad that you aren't in control of where we go anymore now that I have a car right?"

She just shook her head and patted him lightly on the back.

"So you think that just because you have a car now it means that I'm not in control anymore?" She asked kinking an eyebrow

"Well could you at least pretend for the sake of the day?" he laughed

"Okay," she conceded," you're the man baby, totally in control."

Karen just laughed at the two of them caught in their familiar banter and started to gather the discarded wrapping paper that had been thrown aside as they opened their gifts. She turned around and was caught off guard by a big hug from her son.

"Thank you mom," he said as he hugged her tighter," I love you."

"Your welcome honey," she replied as he let her go," I love you to, but we should clean up, we have a lot to get done before dinner tonight."

"Okay," Peyton said as she struggled to grab her crutches that were a little out of her reach," What can we do?"

Peyton reached a little further and lost her balance tumbling to the ground as Lucas ran to her side.

"Peyton are you okay?" he said frantically," How many times do I need to tell you to ask for help if you need it."

"I'm fine," she said feeling embarrassed," I thought I had them,"

He helped her back to her feet and handed her the crutches that she was straining to reach before and then they both turned their attention back to Karen.

"Okay so now that we have established that gimpy here is okay what would you like us to do mom?" Lucas said as Peyton stuck her tongue out at him.

"You two could head down to the café and start setting up," she said still gathering paper," I'll be there in a bit and we can get cooking sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Peyton said as she started towards Lucas's room to change emerging minutes later in a yellow top that brought out her eyes and a pair of jeans that hugged her in all the right places.

"You look beautiful," Lucas said as his mom made her way into the kitchen," And happy,"

"I am," she said with a smile beckoning him to come over to her," come here."

He walked over and stood in front of her as she took his hand and placed it above her heart so he could feel how fast it was beating.

"I love you," was all he could muster before kissing her deeply

"I love you too," she replied," Now go get dressed so we can get our chores done, oh and since you have a car you can drive…oh wait, you don't have it yet, looks like I'm in control again,"

"Baby I'm pretty sure I'll always be under your command no matter what," he said with a laugh as he gave her another quick kiss and ran into his room to change.

Nathan woke up with a searing pain radiating through his head, there was light flooding into the room from a window and it was not helping with his hangover. He sat up and looked around the room trying to figure out where he was, to be honest he didn't remember much of anything that had happened the night before. He lay back down on the bed that he noticed was covered with a pink bedspread and turned to his side to see Brooke laying there with the sheet pulled up to her shoulders and his mind began flying trying to figure out what happened last night.

"Brooke," he said finding it hard to talk with his mouth being so dry

Brooke's eyes fluttered open and she suddenly wished they hadn't when they were hit with the ray of light shining in through the window.

"URGH," she grunted," I told you not to wake me before noon!"

"Sorry," he said shyly

That was not the voice she was expecting to hear as she thought it was her housekeeper waking her up so she could wander downstairs and listen to the pathetic message she was sure her parents had left her on the machine from their trip to Mexico. She flipped over rapidly pulling the covers up more to cover herself when she realized that she wasn't wearing anything.

"Nathan," she exclaimed

"Please don't yell," he groaned and covered his ears

"What happened last night?" she said frantically as she looked at his naked torso sitting inches from her

"I don't remember anything after walking you home," he said honestly

"Did we," she started," you know?"

He looked at himself and then at her and then to the side table where he saw two empty condom wrappers.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say yes," he said pointing to the table.

"Oh god," she said placing her face in her hands," this is the exact thing I was trying to stop doing."

"Look Brooke its okay, we were drunk," he tried to console her but did feel a little hurt that sleeping with him seemed to be pretty much her worst nightmare.

"I know Nate but it doesn't change what we did," she said looking him in the eye," If Lucas ever found out he would never forgive me."

Nathan shook his head and was irritated that the first thing she thought of was Lucas, when would she see that he was no good for her.

"Relax he won't ever find out," Nathan sighed

"Promise me Nathan," she said

"I promise," he gave in," it won't be hard to hide anyways since neither of us really remembers it."

"True enough I guess," she smiled," Thank you."

"Your welcome," he replied.

She got up taking one of the blankets with her as she wandered to the bathroom to take a shower. Nathan got a glimpse of her back as she got up and was now really really wishing that he could remember last night. She ducked into the bathroom leaving him in her bed alone so he got up and threw his clothes back on, they smelled like beer but he didn't care at the moment. He walked over to her shelf and picked up a picture of her and Bevin and smiled at how happy she looked. He and Brooke had been friends for ages, as captain of the basketball team and captain of the cheerleaders they just fit together, but he hadn't seen her as happy as she was in this picture in a very long time. Before he realized it she was coming out of the bathroom.

"You can take a shower if you want," she said as she towel dried her hair

He snapped around a little embarrassed that she had found him snooping around her room. He saw that she was wearing just a robe that was tied loosely around her waist and he felt something flip in his stomach. She must have noticed that he was acting strange because she gave him a weird look.

"Whats up?" she said

"Uh…nothing," he said as he stumbled toward the door feeling his stomach flip again," I have to go."

"Okay what ever," she replied still giving him a weird look for how he was acting," I'll talk to you later."

He didn't reply, instead he just walked quickly out the door and shut it behind him leaning on it once it was shut and took a deep breath. He couldn't understand what he was feeling; it was like a nervous fluttering that he had never experienced before.

"Butterflies…seriously," he said to himself with disgust," Nathan Scott does not get butterflies"

And with that he got a hold of everything and let himself out of Brooke's place to make the walk of shame back to his car knowing the lecture that was waiting for him when he made it home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so here is a new one, it has most of the characters in it and some jealous Peyton, Hope you enjoy and please R&R**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 19**

Lucas and Peyton had been at the café for a couple hours setting up the rest of the decorations Karen had asked them to and they had just started setting the table when Karen came in carrying two bags full of food she had bought the day before for the feast she was about to prepare. Lucas saw she was struggling and ran over taking the bags from her to carry them into the café kitchen laying them beside the other bags he had brought in earlier. They asked if Karen wanted any help in the kitchen but she said she would be fine since everything was already prepped but she did need them to go back to the house and pick up the wine and other drinks she had forgotten and put them on ice. As Karen made her way into the kitchen to begin preparing the meal Lucas held the door open for Peyton so they could run back to his place to get the drinks. He pulled up outside his place kissed Peyton quickly and ran inside grabbing everything he could carry but realizing it would take two trips so he loaded his arm full into the back of the comet and ran back in getting the rest and putting it in the back as well. He climbed back into the drivers seat and took Peyton's hand as they drove back to the café. When they got inside they began sifting through the beverages putting them on ice and laying them aside behind the counter. Lucas then motioned Peyton over to the counter where the place settings were laid out for them to put on the long table.

"Wow your mom really doesn't trust us to set a table does she," Peyton laughed as she saw that Karen had everything laid out so there could be no mistake.

"I guess not," Lucas replied with wide eyes as he everything sitting on the counter," This is going to take a while, she said she wants us to wipe all the dishes and glasses before putting them out."

"Well would you rather trade her and cook the entire meal," Peyton said raising her eyebrows.

"Ya ya I guess your right," Lucas said giving in and stopping his whining," Well lets get started, the quicker we start the quicker we can finish and maybe sneak a little time together before dinner so I can give you your Christmas gifts,"

"Sounds perfect," she said blowing him a kiss from across the counter and throwing him a washcloth.

They started an efficient system that seemed to make things speed up a little, Peyton would clean each dish and hand them to Lucas who would walk and lay them in the right place on the table. He soon started to fall behind and she found she was finished and he had a pile of clean dishes sitting at the end of the counter. Peyton began to hobble her way around the corner to help him put them away but he looked up and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so," he stopped her," Just take a seat there gimpy, after the spills I have seen you take on those things do you really think I'm going to let you carry my moms special china?"

"Hey!" she exclaimed," You said I was getting better on them!"

"Well you did get better, but considering how terrible you were before getting better is still not that much of an improvement," he teased

"Well why do you even bother carting me around if I am so useless," she snapped feeling irritated

"Oh babe I didn't mean it that way," he said laying down the last of the glasses before making his way over to her cupping her face in his hands," I like that I've been able to take care of you over the last little while, you're always so strong and independent so its refreshing is all."

"Well I don't like it and I can't wait to get rid of these stupid things," she said shaking her head.

"Well you said that the doctor said that you would be off them soon right, so just enjoy the rest of your time getting taken care of okay," he smiled when she nodded and kissed her quickly," Okay I just have to run and grab the candles and then we can get out of here for a bit."

She smiled and jumped up from the counter heading towards the door but noticing the mistletoe hanging from the arch inside the door she stopped waiting under it for Lucas. He came running out of the back carrying an arm full of candles placing them quickly in their candleholders without even looking at Peyton. When he was finished he took one last look at the table making sure it looked perfect before running to grab his coat so they could leave. When he came back out from the back he saw her standing there in the doorway under the mistletoe with a glowing look on her face.

"You know you're under the mistletoe miss Sawyer," Lucas said with a smile as he made his way over to her.

"Well I've only been standing under it for twenty minutes while you were fussing over the table settings," she teased

"Well you have my attention now," he bent in and kissed her deeply pulling her as close as her crutches would allow.

Brooke was walking down the street towards the café; she had come up with a plan to spend a little time with Lucas today. She knew that Karen was having another dinner and she knew that if she told Lucas about her non-existent family Christmas this year that he would invite her in a heartbeat. Her head was still pounding from her adventures the night before and hoped that he had some sort of painkillers around when she got there. It was bright out so she was walking with her head down trying to avoid contact with the sun so she didn't look up when she made it to the café door she just opened it and went to walk in. Lucas and Peyton hadn't heard the jingle of the door because they were too caught up in each other so Brooke walked part way in the door and stopped in her tracks watching Lucas kissing Peyton more passionately than he had ever kissed her.

"Umm," she said and cleared her throat but it still didn't break them apart," Hello,"

This time Lucas heard her and pulled away from Peyton to look and see who it was and was shocked to see Brooke standing in the door. Peyton still had her eyes closed and was confused but could feel her anger rising when she opened her eyes and saw Brooke standing there. "Why is she even here, she wasn't invited," Peyton thought to her self as she cling to Lucas's waist tightly. Lucas felt her grip tighten and smiled at her to let her know he wasn't going anywhere, personally he liked it when Peyton was jealous it showed him how much she loved him.

"Oh hi Brooke," he said finally tearing his gaze away from Peyton," What's up?"

"Not much really just on a walk since I'm all alone this Christmas," Brooke responded trying to sound pathetic.

"Oh that's terrible," Peyton faked a sympathetic look

"Are your parents on a trip again?" Lucas said

"Ya Mexico this time," she replied," But they did at least leave me a message on the machine this morning."

"Brooke I'm sorry they aren't here," Lucas said genuinely his eyes shining bright

"It's okay…I should be going though I have to go to the 7-11 to try and find something to eat, did you know that even house keepers get Christmas off and I guess they decided not to grocery shop last week,"

Brooke turned and walked back out of the door and started further down the street. Lucas looked at Peyton and she sighed.

"Just go," Peyton said

"Are you sure," Lucas asked wanting to make sure

"Well spending Christmas with my boyfriends drop dead gorgeous ex isn't high on my list," Peyton sighed," But I can't bear to think of her all alone in that big house drinking a big gulp on Christmas."

"You're the best," he said giving her another peck on the lips before running out into the street to stop Brooke.

"Oh no Peyton, my ex isn't gorgeous, you're the only girl for me," Peyton said to herself mimicking what she wished Lucas would have said before hobbling back over to the counter to sit down knowing they wouldn't be leaving now.

Lucas caught up with Brooke before she reached the corner and grabbed her arm making her turn around to look at him.

"Brooke wait," Lucas said out of breath from running," Come back and have dinner at the café with all of us."

"Peyton's okay with that?" Brooke asked

"We're all friends right," he said and she nodded though that word wounded her every time it came from Lucas's lips," Then come back and have dinner with us and all of our friends where you belong."

"Okay," she said with a smile and he reached out his arm to allow her to walk beside him back to the café

Dinnertime had rolled around and people started arriving to the café, Karen was still in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on everything and Lucas, Brooke and Peyton were sitting at the counter. Well actually Peyton was sitting at the counter sketching and Brooke was standing beside with her back turned talking to Lucas cutting Peyton off from the conversation as she had been doing all afternoon. Peyton was starting to get really irritated with the entire situation mainly because Lucas didn't seem to mind that Brooke was trying to keep them apart all day, actually he didn't seem to even notice her at all. When Haley finally showed up Peyton just about jumped off the counter without her crutches to run over and say hi.

"Haley," Peyton yelled rousing Lucas and Brooke from their conversation for a moment to say hi to Haley before going back to talking.

"Hey guys," Haley said making her way over to meet Peyton half way and handing her a perfectly wrapped gift," This is for you."

"Thanks Hales," Peyton said giving her a hug," Come sit over here and I'll grab yours."

"Lucas won't mind?" Haley questioned," We can sit at the counter with him and Brooke if you want I don't care."

"Ya as if he would notice," Peyton said shooting him a glare that he didn't catch

"Okay," Haley said walking over to the couch in the corner and taking a seat.

Peyton limped to the back and grabbed the box that had Haley's name on it and tucked it under her arm struggling to carry it over to where she was sitting. Lucas out of the corner of his eye saw she was struggling so he got up from his seat and tried to take the box from her but she snatched it back from him.

"No thanks I can do it on my own," she said

"Okay I just saw you struggling and thought you needed some help," he said defensively

"Oh you noticed me that's refreshing," Peyton shot him a glare

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas shot back

"Never mind Luke," she said walking away," Your guest looks like she's missing your company why don't you run back over there."

"Peyton," he called but she ignored him walking over to where Haley was sitting.

Lucas shook his head and walked back over to the counter sitting down with Brooke again.

"Sometimes I just don't understand women," Lucas said under his breath

"Some thing up Lucas?" Brooke asked

"I don't know I think Peyton's mad at me or something," Lucas replied sadly

"You want to talk about it?" Brooke offered

"Actually no I'd rather just forget about it and enjoy the rest of my night," he said

"That can be done," Brooke said with a laugh as she placed her hand on his forearm, she smiled to herself knowing that her being there was causing problems for him and Peyton just as she wanted.

"Peyton," Haley said waving a hand in front of her face," Earth to Peyton."

Peyton was intently staring at Lucas and Brooke at the counter laughing and her hand on is forearm as a look of disgust swept across her face but was shook from the gaze when she heard Haley.

"Oh hey sorry I'm just a little distracted," Peyton confessed

"Ya I couldn't tell," Haley said sarcastically," What's up with this," she pointed to Lucas and Brooke at the counter.

"Oh well Brooke is all alone this Christmas and Lucas thought he should invite her here," Peyton sighed

"And it bothers you?" Haley asked seeing the angry look that was all over her best friends face.

"It wouldn't bother me if he would tear himself away from her for a second every once in a while, he hasn't spoken two words to me since she got here and she has been here all afternoon," Peyton replied

"He is probably just trying to make her feel comfortable is all," Haley said trying to rationalize.

"So your on his side then," Peyton said glaring at Haley," Its okay for him to ignore his girlfriend on Christmas to get caught up in his ex again?"

"Now I didn't say that, I'm just saying that he is just trying to be nice and he probably doesn't realize that he's hurting you," Haley said softly

"Well I'm about to hurt her in a minute," Peyton said and waved one of her crutches in the air," Perhaps with one of these?"

"Okay there crazy lady just calm down," Haley said taking the crutch away from her," Its Christmas and she's all alone, we should probably try to be nice to her today."

"Okay fine," Peyton conceded," For the sake of the day I will be nice but I am not sitting next to them at dinner,"

"Okay you can sit with me and Jake then," Haley said and thought for a minute," I need to talk to you about something Peyton.

Peyton turned away from the sickening image of Lucas and Brooke laughing surrounded by the river court guys where she should be right now. She looked at Haley and saw the concerned look in her eyes so she took her hand giving her undivided attention over.

"Sure what's up Hales?" Peyton asked

"Its about Jake, and I don't want you to freak out," Haley said

"Okay now you're scaring me," Peyton responded trying to read Haley's expression.

"He kissed me," Haley said shutting her eyes tight and dropping her head waiting for Peyton to freak out.

"Okay," Peyton said taking in the new information," And the problem is? Do you not like him?"

Haley looked up at her puzzled and saw that Peyton was returning the exact same look.

"No I actually think I do like him," Haley said," The problem is that he's your ex Peyton and I'm pretty sure that goes against the number one rule in girl code."

"Haley seriously," Peyton laughed," I love you and I like him and I would love nothing more than the two of you to be happy together so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure," Haley pushed

"Yes I am completely sure, he's a great guy and you're my best friend," Peyton said placing her hands on Haley's shoulders," So tell me everything that happened?"

"Okay well I was helping him wrap Christmas gifts and then he started playing a song for me on the guitar," Haley started hesitantly," Then I told him how good he was and he bent in and kissed me out of no where."

"Ya the guitar would get me every time too," Peyton said with a laugh," So what happened after."

"Well I freaked out and ran home and said I would see him tonight," Haley shook her head," What if I've messed everything up now."

"Oh honey you haven't," Peyton said comforting her," I'm sure he will show up and you will talk it out and if he kisses you again don't run out of the room okay?"

Haley couldn't help but laugh and Peyton started too as well but they were interrupted by the jingle of the door as Jake stepped through holding his guitar case and a thin wrapped gift. He waved to Lucas and started straight towards Haley and Peyton stopping right in front of where they were sitting.

"Hey Peyt can I talk to Haley a minute," Jake said looking for approval from the women

"Sure," Peyton said as she slowly got up grabbing Haley's gift," I'll just go open this somewhere."

"Thank you Peyton," Jake said as she have him a wink and walked over to the table taking an empty seat between two groups of Karen's friends.

Jake sat down beside Haley hesitantly waiting for her to object but was happy when she didn't

"So I just wanted to say sorry about what happened before," Jake said shyly

"No I should be the one that is apologizing, I shouldn't have ran out its just you caught me off guard is all," she confessed

"I know it seems kind of out of no where but I like you Haley and I think I have since that day we ran into each other at the mall," he said looking her in the eyes," But if you don't feel the same its okay I can just bury it."

She reached out taking his hand and squeezing it

"No," she started," I feel the same way, I was just scared of Peyton's reaction but I talked to her and she basically told me to go for it."

"So you're going to go for it," he said with a mixture of humor and awe

"I think so," she said softly and bent in pressing a soft kiss on his lips pulling away before he could react.

Peyton looked up from the table at Haley and Jake sitting in the corner kissing lightly every so often between warm conversation. She was jealous of them and wanted to be sitting with Lucas doing the same thing, she looked over at him and sighed as she saw he was still in deep conversation with Brooke. To take her mind off of everything she turned to the package sitting in front of her and tore the paper off and nearly fell off her chair when she saw what it was. An original signed copy of to wish impossible things on vinyl, "how did she know," Peyton thought to herself as she shot an adoring look Haley's way and smiled seeing how happy she looked sitting there with Jake. Peyton sat there admiring her gift for a few more minutes before she heard Karen's festive voice bellowing across the café telling everyone to take their seats and that dinner would be served in just a minute. Peyton got up and carried her record into the back of the café where her bag was and walked back into the front seeing that Jake and Haley had saved her and seat next to them as well as Lucas and Brooke. She thought to herself what would be worse feeling like a third wheel or feeling like a third wheel with your boyfriend and his ex. She glided gracefully towards Jake and Haley as Haley gave her a warm smile pulling her chair out.

"Peyton we saved you a seat," Lucas said in disbelief when she sat down next to Haley

"I'm going to catch up with my friends here," she said pointing to Jake and Haley," Just like your doing, you don't mind do you."

"I guess not," he said trying to hide his hurt at the harsh undertone her last words had

The dinner was delicious as always and once the main course was finished everyone broke into separate conversations leaving Peyton feeling alone again. She loved Haley for saving her a seat but now felt like it would be more comfortable sitting at the counter alone at least then she would be really alone, not alone in a sea of people. She was about to excuse herself when Karen brought around desert to everyone. So she gave in and stayed in her seat slowly spooning the cake into her mouth, she suddenly lost her appetite when she looked over and saw Brooke wiping frosting off of Lucas's face with her thumb. She got up without a word and stumbled toward the counter to grab her discarded crutches making her way into the back of the café. Haley was about to get up and run after her but Jake stopped her letting her know that he would go as he politely excused himself. Haley shot Lucas an angry glare as he sat there helpless straining to see Peyton in the back.

"Peyton," Jake said quietly as he walked through the door

"Oh hi," she replied," you didn't have to come I'm fine really."

"Well your obviously not," he slumped down beside her on an open chair," Lucas and Brooke bothering you eh?"

"Just a smidgen," she said trying to make a joke.

"Well if it's any consolation judging by the look on his face when I left he feels terrible," Jake replied

"Ha well its not really a consolation," Peyton said," I don't want him to feel bad I just want to be with him without her hanging around for a little while you know?"

"Well he's just being nice you know that right," Jake said," Because he is insanely in love with you, you have to know that right."

"Ya I guess," she spoke quietly

"No he is I saw it in his eyes that day in the hospital," Jake reassured her," Just cut him some slack on this Brooke thing Peyton he's just trying to cheer her up is all."

"I know Jake," she gave in," I'm glad we are friends."

"Me too," he smiled and beckoned her into a hug

"And thank your for the gift," Peyton said in his ear as she hugged him tight

"What are you talking about," he said pulling away for a minute

"Oh come on Haley giving me a signed Cure album you have got to be kidding me," Peyton said making him laugh," but seriously thank you I really love it,"

He smiled and pulled her back into the hug. Lucas wasn't able to sit at the table anymore pretending nothing was wrong so he excused himself and nearly ran into the back room he saw Peyton walk into. He swung the door open and saw her in an embrace with Jake as he felt the anger boiling in his blood.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," Lucas said coldly

"Peyton was just thanking me for the Christmas gift I got her," Jake said innocently," I see you finally tore yourself away from the table for a minute eh."

Jake got up leaving the room and Lucas shot him a cold glare as he passed by him in the doorway.

"Sorry I ran out of there I just needed some air, but I'm fine now," she assured him

"I'm sure you are," Lucas said still with his cold tone.

"Hey don't do that," she said shocked at his words

"Don't do what?" Lucas asked

"Act angry with me for talking to Jake when you have been with Brooke all afternoon," Peyton said seriously

"Oh well excuse me for trying to make the girls Christmas a little better," he said sarcastically," Her parents abandoned her here Peyton don't you get it,"

"Are you serious right now?" Peyton said in disbelief," So I must have missed my mom and dad out there somewhere right… oh wait that's right one is dead and the other is off on the ocean somewhere, how insensitive of me to not consider Brookes feelings."

Before Lucas could answer she had already walked past him and was walking back out to the dining room. She noticed that most people had cleared out already only Haley Jake Brooke and a couple of Karen's friends were still there. She was carrying her record under her arm and she picked up her bag on the way down the hall and bee lined it straight for the door.

"I'm going to head out guys," Peyton said looking around the table at the puzzled faces, the most of which Karen.

"Okay Peyton call me later," Haley said with a smile and Jake nodded.

"You're just going to head back to the house right," Karen questioned

"Actually I was thinking that I would spend the night back at my place," She said looking over to see a stunned Lucas standing at the counter," And I was thinking that tomorrow I would collect my stuff and move back home, my dad is going to be home in less than a week and my leg is much better so I will be fine on my own, but thanks for everything Karen I love you."

She pushed open the door and walked out it before Karen could reply and Karen just shot Lucas a puzzled look as he stood there looking helpless watching Peyton limping down the sidewalk into her car. He sulked back over to the table and sat down next to his mom leaving the seat next to Brooke vacant much to her dismay. Haley and Jake excused themselves as well after a couple more minutes and made their way outside where Jake pulled her over to sit on the hood of his car to give her the present he was carrying, it was a song he had written for her. He stood in front of her and played it looking her deep in her eyes as her heart melted all over again.

Back inside Brooke started feeling awkward sitting there alone next to a very glum looking Lucas so she decided it was time to leave, she had done enough damage for one night. She gave him a hug goodbye and said goodbye to Karen before walking out and leaving Lucas and Karen alone in the café. He went to get up and start clearing the dishes but she grabbed him arm as if to say sit, which he did.

"So are you going to tell me what tonight was all about?" Karen questioned

"What do you mean," he said half-heartedly

"Well first I walk out here and Brooke is here unannounced and you are sitting there flirting with her right next to Peyton?" Karen said," I thought that you were with Peyton and had decided that Brooke was wrong for you?"

"What is with all of you!" he exclaimed," I was not flirting I was being nice, her parents abandoned her on Christmas so I just felt bad is all."

"Well I was just saying what it looked like, I could only imagine what Peyton was thinking all day," Karen said," What happened in the back room?"

"I went to check on her and she was hugging Jake, and you said I was flirting!" he said angrily

"Oh Lucas, Jake went in there to see if she was okay after she ran from the table," Karen said

"I know," he said letting his head drop into his hands," she was pretty upset eh?"

"Well considering she said she was moving out I would say so," Karen replied

"I wasn't trying to hurt her, I was just trying not to make Brooke uncomfortable," Lucas explained," I still feel bad about how I ended things with her."

"Well maybe you should tell Peyton that," Karen said pointing towards the door for him to go.

"But I have to help you clean up mom I promised," Lucas said

"Its okay Lucas, go find Peyton and patch things up," Karen assured him" I don't like to see either of you so upset."

"Thanks mom I will make it up to you," he said quickly before grabbing his coat and running out the door towards his place really wishing he had his car right now.

He got there and swung the door open hoping that she would still be there grabbing what she needed for the night but instead saw that every last vestige of her was taken from his room. Her bags were gone, her drawing easel, her pillow, and even alarm clock. He walked into the bathroom and saw that all of her things from there were gone as well. Lucas walked out of the bathroom in disbelief and plunked down onto his bed that now felt very cold and lonely without her there. He couldn't believe she just packed everything up and left without a word, he decided that he wasn't letting her off that easily so he pulled himself back up and started on the walk to her place trying to come up with a speech that would make her come back to his place with him. When he got there he saw that the light in her bedroom was still on and he smiled thinking he had made it in time. He walked over to the front door and tried to turn to knob but saw it was locked which was strange because Peyton never locked her door.

"Well here goes nothing," he said to himself and he started to climb up the lattice on the side of her house that reached up to her window.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, and a lot of you were saying that I had to update quickly because of how I left off on the last one so I figured I should upload this one today, hope you enjoy and keep reviewing :)**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 20**

Lucas clutched onto the side of the lattice and pulled himself up getting a good grip with his feet before climbing further up. He could see her figure passing by the window and it just made him climb faster to make it up there to talk to her. When he made it three quarters of the way up she heard something rattling on the house so she looked out the window and saw him climbing up. She opened the window and shook her head at him as he made it the final distance and was now face to face with her.

"You know normally when a person locks the door and doesn't answer your calls or when you knock it means they don't want to talk to you," Peyton said angrily and went to close the window but he caught it.

"Sorry blondie I can't let you do that," he said climbing halfway in the window forcing her to move back," We need to talk."

Once he got inside she backed away from him and sat on her bed shaking her head in frustration of his persistence.

"Well what do you want to talk about Lucas?" she spat at him

"Well first off you just left without a word," he said

"No I said goodbye to your mom before I left the café," she replied

"Not what I meant Peyton," he stopped pacing to look at her," You moved all of your stuff out and weren't even going to tell anyone."

"Well I didn't think you would notice," she said coldly

"You actually think I wouldn't care if you left?" he said not hiding the hurt in his voice

"Well you just seemed pretty distracted is all," Peyton said avoiding eye contact

Lucas stood there for a minute looking at her as she fiddled with the zipper of her sweater. He was angry that she thought he didn't care, but knew that he had been a world-class asshole pretty much the entire day and really deserved it. More than anything he just felt bad for being the cause of the hurt on her face so he knelt down in front of her forcing her to look at him.

"Look Peyton I know what it looked like today but I honestly didn't mean it to be that way," Lucas said slowly," I'm sorry for paying more attention to Brooke I just felt bad about her family is all."

"Lucas," she started but he cut her off

"No I'm not finished," Lucas said," I think I was trying drown some of my guilt over hurting Brooke before by being nice to her today, and I didn't mean for it to hurt you and I'm sorry."

She wasn't angry anymore, it had subsided when she saw him climbing up the side of her house, and she was more just hurt than anything. All her insecurities involving Brooke were being brought to the surface and it was making it really hard to forgive him and move on.

"Lucas its okay," she said getting up and pushing past him," I was overreacting anyways."

He got up from his knees and turned to face her again. Here she was being old Peyton closing herself off from him and not really saying what is on her mind.

"No you weren't overreacting Peyt, I was upset and I only saw you and Jake together for a minute so I can't imagine what you were feeling all day," he said trying to read her expression that was blank," Please just yell at me or do something, don't just stand there."

"I don't want to yell at you Lucas and I'm not mad,"

"Okay…but something is obviously wrong so if you're not mad at me then what is it," he asked

"Its nothing," she started but when he went to protest she let out," I'm just scared."

She wished she hadn't said it as soon as it came out and she saw a confused look spill over Lucas's face.

"Scared of what?" he said walking over to face her and holding her arms so she had to face him.

"Scared that I'm going to lose you," she said quietly

"Hey what makes you think your going to lose me," he said seeing the tears brimming her eyes

"Just that I lose everyone I care about,"

"Not me," he said taking her hand," I'm not going anywhere Peyton."

"I'm just afraid that you are going to wake up one day and realize that you made a mistake breaking up with Brooke. I mean you even said it yourself before she's everything you look for in a girl," Peyton said shaking from his grip.

"Peyton she's not everything I look for in a girl because everything I look for in a girl is you," he said seriously walking over in front of her again.

"Do you ever think that you made a mistake picking me?"

He looked at her in disbelief that she would ever consider that he would have second thoughts about their relationship.

"Peyton I love you," he started," And I regret how I ended things wit Brooke yes because I never meant to hurt her, But I would never regret being with you, you're the best thing I have in my life," he said seeing her green orbs flickering up to meet his for the first time since he got there.

"You're sure?" she asked

"Yes, I love you and want to be with you, and I hate that it took almost losing you to realize it but I'm just stupid I guess," he said with a laugh as she smiled slightly and nodded

"Okay," she replied allowing a bigger smile to creep across her face," You did pretty good."

"And I wasn't even prepared," he said with a wink

"Kiss me," she replied breathily

Lucas smiled and ran his hands up and down her arms before pulling her in tightly and planting a rough kiss on her lips. She was straining for his touch because it felt like it had been forever since she had felt it and when they finally parted he pressed his forehead to hers and took her hand to place it over his heart as she had done earlier that day.

"See," he said implying to the rapid beating of his heart," No one else has ever done this to me."

He pulled her hand up and kissed it before intertwining his fingers through hers.

"So will you come back home with me?" he asked hesitantly," I really want to give you your gift."

" Well if gifts are involved then I suppose so," she joked pointing to her bags that were in the corner still packed," I never got around to unpacking anyways.

He walked over and slung the two bags that were sitting there over his shoulder

"Well at least you packed lighter this time," he stated

"Ya well it's only for a couple more days so I don't need all my stuff I guess,"

Lucas carried her bags downstairs and placed them in the back of the comet and ran back up stairs to see what was holding her up. She was sitting on her bed looking at a record the one Haley had given her earlier and was trying to decide a place to put it.

"You ready?" he asked looking to see what she was doing," What is this?"

She held it up so he could see it and his face lit up the same way hers did when she opened it earlier.

"Wow, where did you get this," he said astonished as looked it over.

"Jake," she said hesitantly

"He got this for you?" Lucas said starting to feel insecure about giving her his gift and hoped his would compare," He must have ordered it months ago and waited."

"I guess," she said seeing the look that was creeping into his eyes," But we should get going I'm excited to give you your present too."

She took the record from him and placed it back on her desk where it was before and started her way to the door.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked

"Ya actually I do," she said with a laugh," are you sure you can carry me and crutches.

He just laughed and took her crutches and in one swift motion she climbed on his back piggyback style as he effortlessly carried her down the stairs towards her car.

"You know I could get used to this," she joked as he set her down by the car door.

"Well once you're off the crutches you said no more special treatment so you're out of luck," he laughed and hopped in the drivers seat taking the keys from her.

Soon they reached his house and he carried her bags inside placing them on the floor where they had been before. He walked out into the kitchen and saw that his mom was still not home and suddenly felt guilty about leaving her to clean up everything after dinner. But when he came back into his room and saw her sitting on his bed again the guilt disappeared, as he knew that his mom wanted her back till her dad came home too.

"See now your right back where you belong," he stated taking a seat next to her

"Whatever you say Luke," she laughed," So how do you want to do this, do you want to open them at the same time?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll be right back," he said jumping up to run and grab her presents and when he came back in he saw she was gathering his from the closet as well.

They sat down and each handed each other one of the tree gifts they were holding. Peyton ripped into hers and opened it revealing two front row tickets to the Cure concert in March.

"Lucas they have been sold out for months," she said in disbelief

"Ya well I have been hiding them from you for months," he said with a laugh

"Open yours," she insisted

He smiled and ripped the paper off of the small gift that he was holding and saw that she had gotten him tickets to the Charleston Chiefs vs the Lakers in a month.

"You're always rambling about how much you love Kobe, that is his name right?" Peyton said

He just laughed at her lack of sports knowledge and kissed her

"Thank you," he said," I was trying to get tickets to this game but they were sold out too."

"And I've been hiding them from you for months," she said with a laugh at how similar the two gifts were to each other.

He handed her the next one in the pile and she tore into it again revealing a small box. She feared it was jewelry because she didn't want him to spend a lot on her since she didn't have that much to spend on him. She opened it anyways and saw it was a ring with a gold band and tasteful pink diamond at the top.

"Lucas," she looked at him with wide eyes," I can't take this."

"Its okay," he said pushing it back to her when she tried to hand it back to him," It's a family heirloom from my mom, she gave it to me forever ago and told me to give it to the first girl I really love,"

She looked up from the ring to Lucas and felt her heart flutter

"Put it on," he suggested and she did," See its right where it belongs."

Peyton kissed him passionately cupping both sides of his face with her hands "Thank you," she said

"Your welcome," he said and took the next gift off of her lap," I wonder what this is,"

He loosened the bow and took the paper off revealing a new warm up jersey identical to the one she had been sleeping in for the last couple weeks.

"What's this?" he asked a little confused

"Well I thought I should get you a new one because I stole your other one and I am assuming you will need one for when you play again next season right?" she laughed

"Ya that's true," he said with a laugh," Thank you."

"Wait that's not all," she said when he went to place it with his tickets," Look on the inside."

Lucas flipped the jersey inside out and saw that she had stitched her name on the jersey so it would be sitting over his heart.

"Its so I'm always in your heart," she blushed a little when she saw the smile on his face

"Peyton I love it," he kissed her gently before slipping it over his head," It would still look better on you."

"Ya it probably would but you'll have to due," she teased and handed him his last gift that was much larger than the rest.

She was biting her nails to curve some of her nervousness when he opened it. She had put a lot of work into this painting and really hoped that he would love it. When he too the lat bit of paper off and his eyes scanned the framed canvas before him his heart swelled. It was a portrait of the river court on a beautiful day and he was in the middle holding a basketball.

"Peyton its beautiful," he said looking into her eyes," Is this what you were working on all last week?"

She nodded," You once told me that that court was your whole world so I thought it would be nice to have a reminder of it around even when you can't be there."

"I love it," he said sincerely," But if it's my whole world where are you?"

"Right here," she laughed and pointed to the comet that was parked behind the court, the car in his opinion had come to represent her in many ways so it worked nicely in the painting.

"I see," he said with a laugh and ran his hand softly over it," Thank you Peyton this means a lot."

"I'm glad you like it," she said with a smile as he handed her the last of the presents, which was a small square package.

She gave him one final look before tearing open the package revealing a black bound book titled "Unkindness of Ravens" it took her a minute to realize what it was but her eyes scanned down to the bottom where it said author Lucas Scott.

"Oh my freaking god did you write this," she said not hiding her excitement.

He was happy with her reaction but hoped she would love it more when she read it.

"Ya I did, I've been writing it for a while now," he said

"How come you didn't let me read it before?" she wondered out loud as she flipped through the pages

"Because it wasn't finished and I wanted an honest opinion about it so I gave it to Haley," he confessed

"Well I could have been honest," she smiled

"Well since you're in it I didn't think that would be a good idea," he looked at her seriously.

"I'm in it?" she said in shock

"Of course you are, I told you that you're the biggest part of my world didn't I of course you are going to make your way into everything I do silly," he said tapping her on the nose.

She got up quickly and limped her way over to her bag in the corner pulling out a large sketch pad and handed it too him.

"You're the biggest part of my world too Luke," she said as he flipped through the pages that all involved him in some way," My art teacher told me to draw what I love and lately these are all I have been able to do."

"Wow they are really great Peyt, and you make me look so good," he teased and swept her back onto the bed into his arms to kiss her deeply.

"Okay babe," she muttered after a few minutes between kisses

"Ya," he replied then kissed her neck

"I want to read the book now," she laughed as he hit a spot that tickled

"Well you can read and I'll keep doing this," he smirked against her neck and ran his hand down her leg.

"Well I can't concentrate with you doing that," she laughed and sat up patting him on the knee as he tried to give her puppy dog eyes.

"Come back," he said with a pout

"Well you should have given it to me later, you had to know I would be dying to read it right," she said

"And what do you propose I do while you are reading, just watch you in fear of your reaction?" he said

"Well you don't have to fear my reaction because I am going to love it because it came from you," she started," and if you go over to my bag over there I have about three more full sketch books that you can look through it you want?"

Lucas jumped at this chance because it was rare that Peyton allowed anyone into her private drawings and he was excited to see if he was in these ones as well. The rest of the night they spent laying on his bed each of them sifting through the others art. He was flipping through the pages realizing how great of an artist she really was and he loved that the sketches basically outlined their entire relationship like a comic book or something. The last one in the third book hurt him a little when he saw it was the one she was working on earlier at the café it showed her standing alone on one side of the page looking helplessly over at him standing with Brooke tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. He snapped the book closed to stop reliving their fight from earlier and looked up to see her reaction and it was a smile. He knew she was only on the first few chapters but it felt good knowing that she was enjoying it because to him her opinion meant more than anything else. When a few minutes passed Lucas got up and grabbed his coat.

"Hey where do you think you are going mister," she said tearing her eyes away from the page briefly.

"I'm going down to the café to see if my mom needs help cleaning," he said," I kind of ran out on her when you left and I feel bad."

"Well I'll come with you," she said laying the book down.

"No its okay I want you to keep reading it and tell me what you think when I get home okay?" he said and after seeing her nod he bent in giving her one last kiss before leaving.

She settled back into the mattress getting comfortable like she was before and dove back into the book excited to see what was going to come next as she rapidly turned the pages but breathing in every word that came from his mind, the mind that she loved more than anything in the world. When Lucas finally made it home he said goodnight to his mom and walked back into his room a little scared of Peyton's reaction to the novel. When he made it through the door he saw she was already asleep but was clutching the book over her heart and had red puffy eyes giving away that she had been crying.

"Good tears I hope," he said to himself as he grabbed a blanket and pulled it over Peyton and kissed her on the forehead before turning to walk away.

"Luke," she said sleepily," I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too Peyton," he said but she was already back to sleep before he could get the sentence out and he just smiled at her and left her alone in the room to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**New chapter and this one is new years so I hope you enjoy it please R&R**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 21**

A couple days had passed since Lucas had given Peyton the book and she had read it over again every day since. He could remember the morning after she read it vividly, she walked out of her room and over to the couch where he was lying and without a word kissed him and wrapped her arms around him in a big tearful hug. He then hesitantly asked her to tell him her honest opinion and between the tears she was able to tell him how beautiful she thought it was and how much she loved it. Lucas felt a huge weight lift off his chest once he knew that she loved it and he felt a lot lighter lately.

It was New Years Eve and Peyton and Lucas were getting ready to go to a party at Brookes place. She was having a rager since her parents still weren't back from Mexico. When Brooke invited them Lucas was hesitant to accept but Peyton felt bad for how she acted at the Christmas dinner so she convinced him to go, besides everyone was going so it wasn't like they would be alone there anyways. Lucas had made her agree that they would go with Jake and Haley so they wouldn't have to arrive alone and she agreed. Now they were just getting ready, well Peyton was and Lucas was sitting waiting for her as usual but he looked down at his watch and realized if she didn't hurry up Jake and Haley would be here and they would be late.

"Peyton come on," Lucas whined leaning against the bathroom door

"I'm almost ready," he heard her muffled voice through the door.

"You have been in there for an hour," he pointed out

"Well I want to look nice," she replied

"You always look nice," he said confidently

"Okay fine, I'm ready," she said and he backed away from the door so she would come out he took one last look down straightening the sweater he was wearing that she picked out.

When she opened the door and walked out his jaw nearly hit the floor, she looked absolutely beautiful he thought to himself as he walked over to her. She was wearing a knee length black dress and gold heels that matched the trim of her dress.

"Wow," he said making her blush," remind me to never complain when you are getting ready ever again."

"Oh shut up," she said

"Will you ever learn to take a compliment," he smiled," Now I really don't want to go to this party, I'd just rather stay in and have a little fun taking you out of this dress."

"Well maybe that can be arranged," she said moving closer to him and capturing his lips with hers.

She was off her crutches now and just had a cane for a little support. Now whenever she walked around Lucas would continually tease her about looking like a pimp with her cane but she knew tonight he would lay off.

Haley and Jake were walking up the steps to Lucas's room holding hands a couple minutes later. He stopped in front of the door and gave Haley a hesitant look.

"Are you sure we should just barge in his room?" Jake asked," shouldn't we use the front door?"

"Oh don't worry I have been barging in Lucas's room for ages now" Haley said with a laugh playfully swatting him on the shoulder.

"Have I told you how great you look tonight?" Jake said in her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

"I think you have, but I never get tired of hearing it," she joked making him laugh.

"I'm really glad I'm ringing in the New Year with you," Jake said before gently pressing his lips against hers.

"Have I told you how great of a kisser you are?" she said playfully

"I think you have…but I never get tired of hearing it either," he said with a laugh as he grabbed her hand and gave her another quick kiss.

Haley grabbed the doorknob and turned it without knocking and walked in the door quickly pulling Jake with her.

"Whoa okay you guys must need a minute," Haley said as she took in the sight of Lucas with Peyton pressed against the wall near the bathroom kissing her furiously.

Jake was a little taken back by the image but couldn't help but laugh at the awkward look on Haley's face and the mortified look that had swept across Peyton's face when she saw them standing there staring.

"God I'm sorry," she let out pushing Lucas back a little and readjusting her dress.

"We'll be outside waiting," Jake said with a laugh putting his arm around Haley guiding her outside," See I told you we should have knocked," he said when they got outside.

"So not funny," she replied

"You have to admit it kind of is," Jake said as he tilted her chin up to look at him," Luke said we were taking Peyton's car right?"

"Ya I think so," Haley replied

"Well lets go sit and wait for them," he offered his arm and she looped hers through his as they walked down the path as one.

Peyton was pushing Lucas away the minute Haley and Jake walked out the door and he was leaning against the door in obvious pain from the unexpected interruption.

"God I am embarrassed," Peyton said as she went into the bathroom to fix herself up

"Well your not the one that is going to have to hold something in front of yourself to avoid an awkward situation," Lucas tried to sound serious but there was a hint of a laugh showing through.

She walked over and rubbed her hand down his back trying to comfort him but not realizing it was making it worse.

"That's not helping things babe," he shuddered and she withdrew her hand off of him quickly.

"Oh Luke I'm sorry," she started

"No don't be sorry you can do this to me whenever you want just hopefully next time we wont get interrupted," he smiled at her.

"Well there is always later," she smiled seductively and picked up her cane," Should I give you a minute?"

"Ya that would probably be best, go wait in the car my little pimpstress," Lucas smiled at her as she waved goodbye to him and walked out the door leaving him alone," God that girl is going to be the death of me."

Peyton made her way slowly down the path towards the car where she saw Jake and Haley sitting in the backseat waiting. She without a word got in and sat down smoothing out her hair that still looked a little frazzled.

"So where's Luke," Haley teased

"He'll be out in a minute," Peyton answered

"Ya I'm sure the poor guy needed a minute," Jake laughed

"I'm sorry you guys we must have lost track of time," Peyton said turning around to face them showing them the shade of pink that was rising in her cheeks.

"Gee I wonder why," Haley said making Peyton blush even more," Oh calm down Peyt its okay we don't care."

"You sure?" Peyton said looking from Haley and then fixating on Jake

"Ya its all good," Jake assured her," Oh and look here comes Luke."

Peyton snapped around and saw him walking down the path with his shirt tucked in again and his hair fixed back to the way she had done it before. He walked around to the drivers seat and climbed in beckoning for Peyton to give him the keys.

"Not a word from you two," Lucas said looking at Jake and Haley in the rearview

"I don't know what your talking about Luke," Haley joked

Lucas just shook his head and realized it would be a while before he lived this one down so he just turned the key and started the car.

"So you're sure you're alright with being DD right Luke?" Jake asked," Because if not I can drive I don't mind."

"No its okay, I want to be completely on top of all my senses for later," Lucas said giving Peyton a wink.

"Okay ew," Haley chimed in from the back seat

Lucas just ignored her and pulled off the curb taking Peyton's hand as he always did when he drove her car. It was only a short drive to Brooke's place and Lucas could see already that this party was going to be massive by the amount of cars that were lining the street. He found a spot down the street and turned the car off before stepping out onto the sidewalk behind Haley and Jake who were rushing inside because Haley was complaining about being cold.

"We'll catch up with you guys later okay?" Haley called out from far ahead.

Lucas simply gave her a thumbs up and walked over to the passenger side opening the door for Peyton. She got out and began to walk away without her cane.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" He asked and she walked over and kissed him.

"There," she said and started making her way again

"That's not what I meant though I wont complain," he replied grabbing her cane and handing to her as she sighed.

"I hate this thing!" she exclaimed

"Well its better than the crutches right?" he pointed out

"Ya but at least the crutches didn't make me look elderly," she sighed

"Nothing could make you look elderly in that," Lucas whispered in her ear as he put his arm around her and lead her up to the door," You ready for this?"

"Ya," she replied taking his hand

With that Lucas opened the front door to see what looked like the entire school buzzing around Brooke's house and he had to admit she threw a good party. They walked through the door and saw Haley and Jake across the room but weren't able to make it over to them before Brooke intercepted.

"You came!" she exclaimed obviously a little tipsy," Now give me your keys."

"I'm DD Brooke its okay," Lucas said

Brooke shook her head and demanded that he throw his keys into the pot

"It's a rule, everyone has to do it," she stated," If you are sober when you leave you can have them back."

"Okay okay," he conceded and threw the keys in the jar," But I'm not drinking," he looked at Peyton and smiled

"Fine fine whatever," she said lightly," Go ahead in and enjoy, I'll catch up with you guys later."

Lucas and Peyton made their way across the room to where Jake and Haley were standing and Haley handed Peyton a drink when they made it over. Brooke took the key jar and handed it to some freshman and told him that if he lost the jar she would never invite him to another party again. She then stormed into the kitchen and found Nathan filling tray full of cups from one of the kegs.

"Hey Brooke, wanna be my partner for beer pong?" Nathan asked

"Beer pong? What are you talking about I have way to much on my mind to be fussing with that right now," she snapped.

"Okay relax what's up?" Nathan replied sensing her tension

"Its Lucas and Peyton, any damage that I did on Christmas obviously didn't take I mean look at them," she motioned through the door and Nathan looked out seeing them laughing and Lucas bending in to kiss her," He's in love with her."

"Well why don't you just let it go then, you know there are other guys out there," Nathan said," Other guys like me," he thought to himself.

"Oh don't wimp out on me now Scott," she demanded," you said you would help me!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"By distracting Peyton for the evening," Brooke said slyly adding," Ask her to be your beer pong partner."

"And what's in all of this for me?" Nathan questioned

"Well maybe a repeat of Christmas Eve only sober so you can remember," she said rubbing her hand down his chest.

He thought about it for a minute but there was no denying the fact that he would do just about anything right now to get a redo on that night.

"Okay fine," he gave in," I'll ask her but I doubt she'll go for it I'm sure she hates me like Haley does."

"Well use some of that so called charm you have," Brooke said

"Be nice," he replied before picking up the tray of cups and carrying them into the den where a beer pong table was set up.

Brooke swiftly pushed her way through the house arriving at the corner where the four of them were standing and grabbed Haley and Peyton by the wrists.

"Shot time for the girls," she said giving them a wink.

"Oh dear," Lucas laughed," It begins."

"I may have to stay sober to help control them," Jake joked

Both Haley and Peyton turned around to shoot glares their way before following Brooke into the den to the bar. She told them to have a seat while she poured some alcohol into a row of shot glasses and passed four to both Haley and Peyton and putting four in front of herself.

"Okay wow," Haley said looking at the shots in front of her

"Well we said we were going to cut loose tonight right?" Peyton said picking one up and raising it to clink it with Brooke and Haley's.

"That's my girl," Brooke smiled and Haley eventually gave in raising hers as well," To friendship,"

The three girls downed the first and Haley smiled thinking it wasn't as bad as she had anticipated so it wasn't long before they had done the other three shots before them.

"Well I have to go make my rounds," Brooke said," I'll catch up with you guys later, your welcome to anything behind the bar here." Brooke walked out of the room giving Nathan a look that said now is your chance.

Peyton got up and walked behind the bar looking through the bottles sitting on the wall.

"So Hales what tickles your fancy?" Peyton asked

"How about a screwdriver that's simple enough," Haley said

Peyton bent down and grabbed a bottle of absolut and two cups pouring a shot into each and walked over to the fridge relieved to find some orange juice. When she got back to Haley there was a familiar yet unwelcome face sitting at the bar next to her. She poured the orange juice into the cups trying to avoid his gaze that she could feel on her.

"I'll have a sex on the beach," he said in a cocky tone

"Here Haley," Peyton said passing her the drink.

"Haley right?" Nathan said extending his hand that she accepted and shook," I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot that day at the mall, I just made a stupid joke I didn't mean to offend you."

"Its okay," Haley said getting up from her seat," Come on Peyton the boys are waiting for us."

"Would it be okay if I talked to Peyton a minute?" he looked at Haley who looked at Peyton for approval and saw she was nodding.

"I'll be in the other room waiting," Haley told her before walking away.

"So what does the great Nathan Scott want with me?" Peyton said not hiding her sarcasm

"Feisty, I like that," he smiled and flashed his blue eyes that she tried not to look at because they had always reminded her of Lucas's," I was just wondering if you would be my beer pong partner?"

Peyton looked across the room at the group of guys, mainly basketball players who were divided into teams of two to play.

"Why me? By the looks of it there are only guys playing," she pointed out.

"Exactly, all the more need to have you as my partner to distract them seeing as you look amazing," he said.

She thought about it for a minute and a part of her really wanted to play, plus Nathan didn't seem as bad as Lucas had made him out to be all these years. She was about to say yes but then Lucas's angry face flashed in her mind and she thought of how mad he would get.

"If you don't want to its okay," Nathan said," Or if Lucas wouldn't like it I understand."

"Lucas doesn't tell me what to do," she stated sternly.

"Then play with me then," he pushed," I know you want to."

"Fine," she gave in," Only one game, and I am probably going to be terrible so sorry in advance."

Nathan just laughed and picked up both their drinks carrying them over to another table and setting them down. He starting explaining the rules to Peyton and she thought to herself that this couldn't be too hard. Soon it was their turn to play and she lined up taking the ping pong ball and throwing it into the centre cup on of the other teams stack getting a high five from Nathan. Soon the game was over and they had actually won which meant they moved on in the little make shift tournament they had arranged.

"So do you want to keep playing or what?" Nathan asked

She looked over at the other team that was waiting for her to make a decision. She could feel the effects of those shots now mixed with the beer she had just had but she really was having a good time.

"Lets wipe the floor with these two," she said confidently causing the other team to shout out "its on" from across the table.

They took the next team down again and advanced and Peyton was having the time of her life much to her surprise.

"You aren't as bad as I thought you were," Peyton confessed

"Thanks," Nathan said sarcastically," I know what you mean though, its really all just an image created by my dad, do you want another drink, we have a couple minutes till the next game."

She tipped her head to the side a bit and nodded trying to focus her eyes but not having much luck. He just laughed at her and lead her over to the bar and made her a very light rum and coke.

Lucas, Haley and Jake were standing the next room still waiting for Peyton to return. Lucas was starting to get antsy, she had told him earlier to not leave her alone for too long and now she had been gone for almost an hour.

"How long can one person possible take in the bathroom?" Lucas said out loud.

"She probably just ran into someone she knew and is talking or something," Haley said," Jake will you walk outside with me, I think I could use some air."

"Probably a good idea boozy," he said flipping her arm over his should for support," We'll be right back Luke okay."

"Sure," he said not really paying attention as he was scanning the room again for Peyton.

He was about to make a round and look for her when he saw Brooke walking his way.

"Hey Luke," she asked

"Have you seen Peyton?" Lucas asked

"Um last I saw she was in the den playing beer pong with Nathan," she said innocently

"Nathan Scott?" Lucas said clenching his fists

"Ya, he needed a partner and I didn't want to play so he asked her," Brooke said," Last I saw she was having a good time."

Brooke saw the look on his face and smiled patting him on the arm before walking past him to talk to Bevin who was sitting in the hot tub. Lucas stormed through the crowds of people not caring who he hit in the process and pushed the door open into the den. He walked into the room and saw four guys holding his girlfriend upside down over a keg while she was drinking from it. He could see her skirt traveling down more and more by the second that she was upside down so he stormed over and grabbed her setting her upright while Nathan stood back preparing himself for the backlash he was about to experience.

"Lucas," she screamed in a high pitch voice he had never heard from her before as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey how are you," he said shooting a look over to Nathan

"Oh my god we had the most fun ever Luke!" she exclaimed," And Nate and me won so we had a celebratory drink from the keg that is making my head spin a little."

"Ya honey you look a little drunk do you want to get some water or something?" Lucas asked ignoring the comments from the guys surrounding them

"No I want to play some more," she slurred and looked at Nathan who nodded," Will you play Luke…pleeeaaassseeee?"

"Peyton I can't I'm driving remember and someone is going to have to carry you inside tonight," he tried to joke," And I think you have had enough playing as well."

"Its okay Peyton I can find another partner if you have to go," Nathan said," I just thought you said he doesn't tell you what to do is all."

"He doesn't," Peyton said taking a step back from Luke.

"Peyt please," he begged

"No I want to stay," she said wavering a bit on her balance

"Peyton," Lucas said more sternly

"No," she said louder making the guys laugh

"Fine," he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air," I'm going out side to get some air."

He turned and walked away and Peyton suddenly felt terrible, she hadn't meant to yell at him like that but she didn't like getting told what to do, especially not when she had been drinking.

"So shall we continue?" Nathan offered.

"Yes," she replied following him to the open table.

Lucas made it through the screen door without punching someone, which was an accomplishment with how angry he was. When he got outside he slammed his fist down hard onto the railing startling Jake and Haley who were leaning on it.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked

"Its Peyton, god that girl drives me crazy sometimes," Lucas growled

"Why what is she doing?" Jake questioned

"She is in there basically getting gang banged by the entire offensive line of the basketball team," Lucas slammed his fist on the railing again.

"Okay you are exaggerating obviously," Haley laughed

"Well she pretty much is, and she is playing beer pong with Nathan as her partner," Lucas spat out," Not to mention she is drunk out of her mind!"

"Well go get her if its bothering you so much," Haley said

"I tried but she is picking now to pull the whole "don't tell me what to do" attitude," Lucas said shaking his head," God she makes me so mad sometimes!"

"Ya but it doesn't matter because you love her," Jake pointed out

"I know I do but is love really worth feeling like this," Lucas asked

Haley looked up at Jake and patted him on the cheek making him smile.

"Ya it is Luke," she said with a smile," and you know its true."

He knew she was right; there was nothing Peyton could do or say that would make him not want to be with her no matter how angry she made him sometimes.

"And if you ever start to question it just picture a future moment when all your dreams come true and just think of who's standing next to you," Jake offered

"It's Peyton," Lucas felt his anger melting away," It has always been and always will be Peyton."

"Good now go find her before midnight hits and its too late." Haley said pointing to her watch.

It was five to midnight and Lucas hadn't realized it was so late. He had to get to her and tell her that she was the one for him before it was too late, he knew she probably wouldn't remember anything he said but he just wanted her to know.

Peyton was sitting inside feeling terrible for yelling at Lucas, Nathan offered her another drink but she turned it down realizing that she had enough when she couldn't stand still without stumbling. She looked down at her watch and saw it was two minutes to midnight, she looked around for Lucas but he was nowhere in sight and her head dropped. She didn't want to be here when the count down started all alone watching all the other couples pairing off.

"One minute to go," some one across the room yelled

Before she knew it they were counting down from thirty and Lucas was still no where in sight then she saw Nathan step out in front of her and look her deep in the eyes.

"15…14…13," the counting continued and people were pairing off now

"12…11…10," and there was still no sign of Lucas.

It wasn't till the count down was down to five that he burst through the door and ran over to her pushing Nathan out of the way capturing her lips just as he heard everyone scream happy New Years. He kept kissing her till he felt confetti falling and he parted to see how all out Brooke had went for this party.

"Its you," Lucas said looking deep in her green eyes

"What," she stammered

"When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me its you," he said placing his hand on the side of her face," Its you Peyton."

She hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about but even in her drunken state she knew how good those words sounded so she pulled him into another long kiss.

"Do you want to leave?" she said after they parted

"Only if you do," he replied

"Ya lets go," she said tipping her head to the side

"Probably a good idea," Lucas said as he put his arm around her for support," Where is your cane?"

"I hid it," she laughed uncontrollably

"Where?" he asked

"I'm not telling," she said in a way that Lucas thought was the cutest thing he had ever heard. He had never seen drunk Peyton before because it was really rare but she was kind of cute when she wasn't picking fights.

"Peyt you are going to need it tomorrow," he insisted

"Fine," she sighed," its behind the couch,"

He laughed at her hiding spot and left her side for only a minute to grab the cane before running back to catch her when she nearly fell down.

"Oh babe you really can't hold your liquor can you," he said lovingly.

"Yes I can," she slurred tilting her head on his shoulder so she could look at him.

"Okay whatever you say," he said kissing the top of her head.

They made it out the screen doors to the deck with a struggle but no falls and Haley and Jake were laughing uncontrollably at Peyton as she struggled to hold herself up.

"I think we need to get this one home," Haley said

"Ya probably a good idea," Lucas said patting her on the head.

"I am not a child," she said swatting his hand away.

"Yep time to get home," Jake said with a laugh.

The four of them headed towards the door and Lucas retrieved the keys from the freshman holding the jar. He scanned the room for Brooke but saw she was nowhere in sight so he decided he would just see her at school next week and thank her for the party then.

Brooke walked into the den to see Nathan sitting at the bar alone having a drink so she walked over and sat next to him.

"Where is Peyton?" she demanded

"Her and Lucas left," he replied

"You let her leave! You were supposed to distract her so I could spend some time with Lucas!"

"I did distract her for over two hours and you were no where to be found," Nathan said," And by the way you are wasting your time I barely even know what love is but I can see it with them, there is no tearing them apart Brooke, your just going to get hurt again."

"No!" she exclaimed," I will get Lucas back I can feel it."

"Okay fine continue on your self damaging crusade, but I'm out," Nathan got up from his seat," I really like Peyton and I don't want to hurt her so you are on your own."

"Nathan we had a deal!" she said turning as he walked away

"Brooke you are beautiful and I want nothing more than to hook up with you again, but nothing is worth hurting an innocent girl," Nathan said sternly and walked out of the room leaving her alone.

"Un fucking believable," Brooke exclaimed to herself before laying her head down on the bar.

Lucas had just pulled into the curb at his place when he saw Peyton's eyes fluttering shut. He patted her on the shoulder to wake her up to say goodbye to Haley and Jake.

"Haley you're my bestest friend," Peyton exclaimed giving her a big hug," And you two are so cute together!"

"Well thanks Peyton," Jake laughed," Well talk to you tomorrow, good luck Luke."

"Thanks," Lucas said waving as they walked away.

"Lucas," she whined

"What," he replied mimicking her tone

"Will you carry me?" she asked hopefully.

"You said once you were off your crutches you didn't want any special treatment," he pointed out.

"Well that was sober Peyton and she was obviously confused," Peyton started," But drunk Peyton wants you to carry her."

He looked at her and laughed picking her up in his arms and carrying her inside laying her gently on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked when Lucas got up

"To get you a big glass of water and two aspirin," he replied," I'll be right back I promise."

He returned a minute later and handed her the cup instructing her to take the pills with the water before taking it from her and setting it on the side table.

"I'm sorry I drank so much," she said

"Its okay," he laughed," Its New Years your allowed to have some fun."

"But we were supposed to come back here and finish what we started earlier remember," she said

"Ya but there will be other nights," he replied grazing her face with his hand softly

"But your mom is gone for the night it just seems like a waste,"

"No night is a waste if I'm with you," he cooed in her ear

"Then come here and show me how much you love me," she said trying to sound seductive as she grabbed haphazardly for his belt buckle.

He looked down at her as she fumbled with his belt her hands not cooperating with what her mind was telling them to do and it took everything he had in him to grab her hands and stop her.

"Peyton your drunk," he said," I don't want our first time to be when your drunk, I would like you to actually remember it," he laughed

"I am not…drunk," she said but let out a small hiccup that said something to the contrary.

"Baby yes you are, you may be cute as hell right now but you are drunk and if we did anything I would feel like I was taking advantage of you," he said

"But I want you too," she pleaded

"I know but it just doesn't feel right," he said laying down next to her and pulling her close.

"I just feel bad is all," she slurred into his chest.

"For what?" he said now confused

"I feel like I am always teasing you or something like I let you think something is going to happen but pull away at the last second," she plopped her head back down on the pillow," Like earlier before the party."

"That wasn't your fault, if anyone its Haley and Jake's fault," Lucas laughed and she cracked a small smile," And as for anything else if I remember correctly it was me who came up with the taking it slow plan so if anything I should apologize for teasing you."

"Ya," she sat up as if it was some sort of epiphany," Ya you tease me!"

"I did," he laughed," But your leg is better now so I don't have to anymore, he felt her grab his shirt," But not tonight."

"Fine," she said plopping back down into the mattress," Will you stay in here with me?"

"Of course," he said lying back down next to her pulling her close.

It wasn't long before sleep took over Peyton and she went out like a light. He didn't envy the headache she would have in the morning but knew that she had a good time at the party at least. He kissed her gently on the forehead before letting himself drift off to sleep with her as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long wait for the update, I lost some inspiration and was busy but i'm back now and here is a new chapter I hope you enjoy please review **

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 22**

Lucas awoke the next morning and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Peyton sleeping face down in her pillow snoring rather loudly. He thought about waking her but decided against it knowing she would need all the sleep she could get to make her hang over bearable. Instead he got up and grabbed a magazine she had sitting on the side table and began reading it laughing at some of the articles and wondering if she actually took them seriously. All of a sudden out of nowhere Peyton flipped over swinging her arm with her smacking him across the stomach, the contact woke her up and she covered her eyes before looking up at him.

"Oh god how drunk was I last night?"

"Drunk enough to puke six times," Lucas said not looking up from the page

"Let me guess Brooke," Peyton said

"Well more so Nathan, but really neither of them are the best to use the buddy system with," he replied closing the magazine

"I feel like your always rescuing me," she said making him laugh," I also feel like there is a giant elephant standing on my head."

"Well that's what happens when you mix every type of alcohol known to man and allow four guys to lift you up over a keg while you were chugging from it like a plaid wearing trucker." he said still having a hint of rage in his voice

Peyton's head was pounding she went to sit up and say something but she laid back down after she felt the room spinning.

"Lucas," she said into the pillow before turning onto her back," I'm sorry."

"Oh Peyt its okay," he said realizing how his previous tone must have made her feel," I didn't mean to sound harsh, and I'm pretty sure the headache you have is enough punishment for your drunken antics."

She looked up at him and her green eyes didn't have the same glint they normally did so he just leaned in and kissed her temple assuring her that he wasn't angry.

"Ya it does hurt pretty bad," she covered her eyes," I am never drinking again!"

"Maybe that's a good idea," he said with a laugh," You get a little to crazy for your own good."

"Lucas I'm sorry," she repeated as she remembered how angry he had gotten last night," Did I really let four guys from the team hoist me up for a keg stand?"

"Ya sweety you did, and it didn't help that you were wearing a dress, their hands were getting dangerously close to…" he started, his eyes going green with jealously," dangerously close to being inappropriate."

She let her head fall into her hands covering her face. She was embarrassed of her actions and the worst thing was she didn't even remember everything she did.

"Oh my god," she muttered through her hands," I'm so sorry."

"You can stop saying that Peyt," he said seriously," It was Nathan's fault anyways, he was the one basically pouring alcohol down your throat, and I saw him eying you up during the countdown and I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't made it to you in time."

"From what I remember Nathan was actually not a bad guy," she started hesitantly," Maybe he isn't as bad as you think?"

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing, first Jake and now Peyton, Nathan Scott must have some serious charm if he is fooling these people into thinking he isn't a son of a bitch. Peyton saw his mood change when she mentioned her thoughts about Nathan and she wished she hadn't said them. But the truth was she actually liked Nathan, he had been very nice and funny from what she could remember, actually he reminded her a lot of Lucas in many ways and she thought if Lucas would just think about it or maybe talk to him that they could finally bury this feud. But judging by the look on his face right now she knew she shouldn't have brought it up.

"No Peyton he is worse," Lucas snapped," He was coming onto you and he knows you have a boyfriend, worse than that he knows your boyfriend is his," he stopped a moment and before saying the word that disgusted him to this day," Brother, and if I hadn't of made it to you by midnight he would have kissed you and done who knows what else!"

"Okay I'm sorry I'll drop it, I didn't mean to upset you, but it hurts me to think that you think I would have kissed him, I would never do that to you Lucas," she said honestly.

"It's not that I don't trust you Peyt, I don't trust anyone else," he said seriously," Not when you looked how you looked last night."

"Well I'm sorry I brought it up," she smiled," Now are you going to explain to me what that whole speech about "its you" meant?"

He was surprised, he was sure she wouldn't remember what he had told her when the confetti was raining down on them.

"You remember that?" he said with a laugh

"Its been running through my head all night," she replied with a smile," I wouldn't forget something so beautiful no matter what state of mind I was in, its not hard to tell you are an writer Lucas Scott."

No one had ever called him a writer before, and coming from her it made it sound better than anything he could imagine.

"Well I was so angry at you when you went off with your attitude with me, like I don't think I have been so angry in my life to be honest, I just kept picturing those guys touching you," he said and she dropped her head and went to apologize again but he cut her off," I needed to get some air so I went outside, and slammed my hand on the railing…twice." he laughed and showed her his right hand that had a large bruise beginning to form.

"Then I ran into Haley and Jake and we talked, and I asked if being in love was worth all the anger I was feeling at that moment," he took her hand," But then Jake said something that I'll never forget, he said it was worth it and if I ever question it to just think about a day when all your dreams come true and think of who you want standing next to you. And through all my anger all I could see was you and I realized that no matter how much you can drive me crazy that it has always you that I want next to me, and it will always be you."

"Wow," was all she could muster as she tried to blink back the tears that were forming, he had never said anything so beautiful to her before, well the things he wrote in the book were equally beautiful but he had never actually spoken such heartwarming words to her before.

"Now don't get all girlie on me now Sawyer," he laughed, wiped a stray tear away and bent in to kiss her gently.

"I love you," she said and he pulled her back into his chest.

"I love you too, now get some more sleep because I know your head must be pounding,"

She just nodded against his chest and allowed herself to drift off to sleep feeling secure with his strong arms around her.

That was the last day they spent together in his room, the next day Peyton's father docked and Lucas helped her move her things back into her room. He was sad that he wouldn't be able to see her any time he wanted, but it all melted away when he saw her reunite with her dad. Larry felt terrible that he hadn't been able to make it back to take care of her after the shooting, and no matter how many times she told him that she understood that he was stuck without a transport he would never forgive himself for it. The first time he saw Lucas after getting back he pulled him into a long hug and thanked him for taking care of his little girl, Lucas just gave him a look that said no matter what he would always take care of Peyton. The rest of that week Peyton spent with her father and Lucas had only seen her once, it was killing him to be away from her for so long after being used to her always being around, but he knew she needed time with her father since he had been gone for months now.

Today was the first day of school after break and Karen was sure she had never seen her son so eager to get to school. She knew he was having Peyton withdraws but was still surprised when he was up basically at the crack of dawn ready to go. After sitting around the house for a while he decided that he couldn't wait anymore so he grabbed his things and rushed out the door and decided to walk to Peyton's instead of waiting for her to pick him up. When he got there he saw Larry sitting at the table reading the paper with a cup of coffee.

"Does no one knock?" Larry asked with a laugh

"Oh wow I'm sorry I'm not used to anyone being here but her, and she never hears the door bell, she always has her music to loud," Lucas shifted awkwardly

"Well she is upstairs, your welcome to go ahead up if you want," Larry went back to reading his paper as Lucas strained to keep himself from running up the stairs to see her.

When he got to her door he knocked on the frame before turning the corner seeing her looking in the mirror with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey blondie," he said as he made his way through the door

She didn't reply, instead she just turned and walked over to him pressing her lips to his the moment she was close enough.

"Its gonna be a good day isn't it," she said when they parted

"Ya it is," Lucas smiled and kissed her again.

They were on their way to school about a half hour later and Peyton parked in her usual spot. They got out of the car and she reached out for him to take her hand.

"So are you happy to be rid of your cane," he smiled down at her

"God yes," she exclaimed as he opened the door to the school for her to step through.

As soon as she got through the door she felt people's eyes on her and she didn't know what to make of it. She knew that she was going to be remembered as the girl who got shot, but she assumed that the break would have given people the chance to forget about it, well not forget but to at least push it to the back of their minds.

"Okay do I have something on my face," she asked with a laugh

"What?" Lucas replied

"Well there has to be some explanation for why everyone is staring at me,"

He looked around as they continued down the hall and realized that everyone was staring quite obviously at them. He put his arm around her and rubbed her arm.

"Its just I knew that I was going to be given this label," she said pointing to her leg," But I didn't think everyone would be so obvious about it."

"Just forget about it, they will move on to some better gossip before you know it," he replied kissing her forehead," Now I have to go or I'm going to be late, but I'll meet you in the quad for lunch?"

"Sounds perfect," she kissed him again before continuing down the hall looking back and winking at him when she still felt his gaze on her.

She turned the corner towards her locker but stopped in her tracks when she realized where she was. "They replaced the glass," she thought as she stood in the same place she had been standing that day. She tried to move but couldn't, she felt the walls closing in around her and all she could see was Jimmy standing there pointing the gun at her. She closed her eyes trying to push the memory away but it wasn't working, she started to panic and her breathing began to pick up but before she knew it there were two hands holding her shoulders breaking her from her trance. She looked up seeing familiar blue eyes but black hair staring down at her looking worried.

"Peyton," Nathan said his tone laced with worry," Are you okay?"

She wasn't able to speak but he knew from the tears that were brimming her eyes that she was not okay so he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Lets get you out of here," he whispered in her ear and she nodded

Nathan walked her outside and took her to a park bench that was under some tree's outside the school, he stopped and grabbed her a water from a machine on the way and she was grateful as she allowed the cool liquid to calm her. She felt embarrassed breaking down like that in front of everyone especially Nathan.

"Feeling better," he said softly rubbing her back

"Ya I am," she admitted," I'm sorry about that."

Nathan just shook his head "don't be sorry,"

"Its just being back in that hall that spot, it all hit me at once and I freaked out," she took another sip of the water and he nodded.

"The shooting eh," he said not really needing an answer," Must be hard to be back in there."

"The truth is I never really thought about it, about what it would feel like to see it all again," she replied," But I think I'm okay now, thank you."

He flashed a bright smile at her that she returned

"Aren't you late for class?" Peyton asked when she looked at her watch and saw it was well into first block.

"Its just history, I'll just read the chapters later,"

"You have history right now?" she said with a little excitement in her voice," Me too."

"Really that's great we can sit together," he said waiting for her to refuse," I mean I know that you are Luke are together, and I know he isn't fond of me, but I would really like us to be friends. Your funny and one hell of a beer pong partner so what do you say?"

She thought for a minute, she really did like Nathan but she remembered how Lucas had reacted when she brought him up that morning.

"Well I'm not going to lie Nate, Luke really doesn't like you," he nodded," But I think if he just got to know you better he would see your not what he thinks, so let me work on him okay? and in the mean time we can be friends but on the DL okay?"

"Okay," he agreed offering her a hand to get up off the bench," We should get to class."

"Good idea," she replied and they headed off to class together, and when they entered that same hallway it didn't seem as scary as before.

Lucas rushed out of class when he heard the lunch bell ring, he honestly couldn't take being in there another minute. He rushed to the quad scanning it but not seeing who he was looking for. He sighed and walked over to the table where Jake and Haley were sitting not caring that he was going to feel like a third wheel.

"Hey Luke," Jake offered still holding Haley's hand

"Hey," Lucas said slumping down into the chair," Have you guys seen Peyton?"

"Um ya a little while ago, she was inside walking towards the library," Haley spoke lightly

Lucas's eyes flashed with worry as he wondered why she was heading towards that room.

"Did you talk to her?"

"No I was in a rush, this one here," she said pointing to Jake," Hates it when i'm late."

"Well how did she look?" Lucas replied not hiding his worry.

"I don't know, she looked okay, Lucas what's wrong?" Haley wondered

"Its just I know she must be having a hard time today being here for the first time since…that day," his fist clenched," And I'm just worried is all, she was putting on a brave face this morning but she has been doing that since the shooting now hasn't she."

Jake and Haley nodded feeling guilty that they hadn't even thought about what Peyton must be going through. Lucas got up without a word and started towards the doors, he walked through the hall stopping momentarily as he passed the door way where she had been shot, still not able to get the vision of the blood on the floor out of his mind. He shook it from his mind and continued towards the library opening the door quietly and scanning through each row of books hoping to find her. It wasn't till he got to the last row, the row where they sat that day, that he saw her blonde curls sitting on the ground with her legs curled up in her arms, the sight actually broke his heart.

"We have to stop meeting up like this," he said as he took a seat next to her

"Oh Luke," she said startled," I'm sorry we were supposed to meet for lunch, I lost track of time, I'm sorry."

"Hey," he said wrapping his arm around her," Its okay, I should be apologizing to you for not thinking about how being back here must be affecting you."

She smiled and leaned on his shoulder and he was brought back to that day when she did the same thing but was completely limp. She felt him tense up and picked her head up to look at him.

"No I'm okay now," she smiled," I just wanted to come back in here, it makes me feel close to you, it was such a bittersweet moment of clarity."

"Ya it was," was all he could muster

"But I don't regret any of it," she said and went on to explain when she saw the shock in his eyes," What I mean is that if it hadn't happened we probably wouldn't have gotten here," she took his hand," I mean you would probably still be dating Brooke and I would be secretly pining for you but to afraid to say anything about it."

"I wouldn't be dating Brooke," he said

"Yes you would, If I hadn't have been in the hospital you would still be with Brooke,"

"Okay maybe, but I wouldn't have been happy," he said honestly," And what is this about secret pining? I thought you said you had your moment of clarity when you were sitting here?"

He was confused she had never let on that she had feelings for him before that day.

"Well the truth is I was wrestling with these feelings for a while, probably since thanksgiving when Jake and I broke up and I ran to your house and…" she started

"Don't say it," he cut her off not wanting to relive the moment again.

"Okay well after I ran and just drove around, not really knowing why it bothered me so much, I mean I shouldn't have cared, you were with her and it was a perfectly normal activity for you to be doing," she swallowed hard," But I talked to Haley and she made me start to see that maybe there was something there, under the surface that I wasn't ready to feel yet. Then you came to my house that day and I saw you and I knew, it was the first time I had been nervous around you and I told you to go be with Brooke because I knew it was what you wanted."

"Wow," he muttered," I had no idea, its that why you avoided me like the plague for the time between then and the shooting?"

"Pretty much, but it was more like I avoided everyone, I just wanted to wallow in my own misery, plus you had Brooke attached to your hip so it was really not easy to be around you."

"You should have said something," he replied," And that day when you told me to go to Brooke, I really just wanted to stay with you."

"Well aren't we just the poster couple for miscommunication," she said with a smile lightening the mood.

"Well If I told you I loved you right now would you hold it against me," he laughed repeating the words she told him that day

She laid her head back on his shoulder and giggled slightly before looking back up and placing a kiss on his lips.

"So you ready to get out of here?" she asked

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Ya I am now, I was a little freaked out earlier but I calmed myself down and now I feel fine, actually better than fine, I'm happy," she explained

"Okay," he replied getting up and offering her a hand to help her up," But promise that if you start feeling…well anything really that you will let me in."

"I promise," she said sincerely grabbing his hand and leading him out of the library.

The rest of the day went by quickly, as it turned out she had three out of four classes with Nathan and she was happy but was wracking her brain trying to think of a way to explain her friendship with him to Lucas. She decided to wait a while hoping that something would just come to her but knowing it probably wouldn't. After last class she made it out into the hall and saw him waiting for her near her locker, just a simple gesture but one that still made her heart melt.

"I've been waiting for you," he said with a smirk when she made it over to him.

"I think we've waited long enough," she said with a laugh pressing her lips to his and throwing her arms around his neck. She felt him lift her up and spin her around, and for once that day she didn't care about the people staring at her as they walked by, because she was with him and that was all that mattered.

As they started towards her car he swore and muttered something about forgetting something in his locker so she told him she would be waiting in the parking lot. Lucas ran into the school and Peyton made her way to the car but was a little uneasy when she saw Nathan leaning against it waiting for her.

"Nathan I thought we agreed on a down low friendship for now," she said frantically searching for Lucas.

"I know," he said slowly," But I have something that I need to tell you."

He sounded serious which was a far cry from the cocky sarcastic tone he usually carried around so she knew it must be something important.

"Its about Brooke,"

"Oh," she replied

"She is trying to get Lucas back Peyt, she asked me to help her that's why I talked to you on new years," he said cautiously

"So you only talked to me so Brooke could get to Lucas," she said now feeling infuriated that she had allowed herself to feed into his bullshit.

"At first yes," he admitted dropping his head," Its just that I like Brooke, and she was offering me certain things if I helped her."

"Okay gross, so you distract me so she can try to seduce Lucas and then she sleeps with you as a reward?" Peyton said not hiding her disgust.

"I know its terrible, but as soon as I got to know you I told her the deal was off, and I told her to back off of you guys because there was no breaking you up,"

"Was that night the only little mission she sent you on," Peyton asked

"Yes the one and only," he said honestly," I don't want to hurt you Peyt."

She didn't know if she could trust him since she really didn't know him that well, but she knew there would be no way he would tell her about Brooke's plan if he was still in on it.

"Why are you telling me this?" Peyton eventually let out

"Because I want you to know that you need to watch out for her, she is quite intent on getting to Lucas, and I just wanted to be careful is all, she is very manipulative and usually doesn't stop till she gets what she wants," he explained," Also I didn't want to keep things from you since we just became friends, its not good to start a friend ship on lies."

"Well thank you for telling me," she said

He shifted awkwardly not knowing what she was thinking.

"Still friends?" he offered his hand timidly

"Still friends," she took his hand," But you should go, Luke will be out in a bit,"

"Okay bye Peyton, I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he slipped away just in time as Peyton saw Lucas emerging from the school.

He was walking with Brooke and she was laughing about something. Peyton felt her blood boiling as she watched the scene, she had a bad feeling about Brooke ever since her and Lucas got together but now knowing the truth all she wanted to do was run over there and punch her. She held back though, and just smiled and waved at Brooke when she left Lucas's side.

"Ready to go," Peyton said sweetly

"Yep," he replied jumping into the car

She turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot waving at Brooke again when they passed her. She wanted to tell Lucas what was going on, and tell him that she was right about Brooke all along. But she knew that it would just upset him so she decided to just wait and talk to Brooke her self and leave Lucas out of it. She dropped him off at home promising to call after dinner and kissed him goodbye before heading back home to think of what she was going to say to Brooke.


	23. Chapter 23

**So another update here, once again sorry for so long in between but this one is long so I hope it makes up for it, plus it has the Brooke Peyton confrontation. So I hope you enjoy and please read and review **

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 23**

Peyton waited outside Lucas's house for him to come out, they were running late for school and Peyton wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today not even Karen. She hadn't slept much the night before; she kept tossing and turning thinking about what she was going to say to Brooke today, and every time she fell asleep she had the same dream where Lucas and Brooke were together and she was alone. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Lucas running down the walk until he was sitting beside her waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hello, any one home in there," he joked

"Oh hey, sorry I was just distracted," she replied putting the car into gear and pulling off the curb.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked sensing that there was some sort of problem.

"Um," she thought of the best way to respond," Not right now, I need to deal with this by myself."

"Okay," he said getting a little worried by the way she was acting," Are you sure?"

"Ya," she said shooting him a smile

They made their way into the school and separated quickly off to their separate classes. Lucas sat down in a seat near the back of his algebra class and stared at the front blankly day dreaming about Peyton until he felt a hand on his back.

"Hey broody," Brooke whispered

"Oh hey Brooke, I didn't know you were in this class?"

"Ya well I needed the math credits so I really didn't have a choice, I'm terrible at math though I just hope I can make it through the semester alive,"

"Well if you need some help I am actually pretty good at this kind of thing so I could help you?" he offered

"Like tutor me?" she said gleefully

"Ya I guess," he said sensing her excitement and feeling a little uncomfortable," Like once a week or something sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," she replied as the teacher started to talk and Lucas turned back around.

The bell rang for lunch and Peyton and Nathan walked out of the classroom they were in and started towards her locker. He was a little nervous knowing that it was likely they would run into Lucas, but she insisted that after thinking long and hard about it she didn't want to hide their friendship from him, she didn't want to hide anything from him really.

"So," Nathan said leaning against the lockers as she opened hers," What are you going to do about Brooke?"

"Well," she paused because the truth was she really wasn't sure," I'm just going to talk to her and tell her to back off, there is nothing else that I can really do and its not like I'm overly worried that Lucas will stray anyways."

"So you're just going to walk up to Brooke Davis and tell her to stay away from your man," he chuckled

"Well not quite in those words," she said slapping his arm," I just hope she doesn't freak out at me or I may have to take more drastic measures."

"Oh really," he said intrigued," What are you going to fight her or something, because if you are then I would really like to be there, perhaps with a large pit of mud or jelly?"

"Wow way to promote the male pig stereotype Nate," she said with a laugh," But not honestly I think it will be fine, I have never had a big problem with Brooke, she has always been nice to me so I'm sure if I talk to her about it she will see that I'm not going anywhere."

"If you say so Sawyer," Nathan said silently hoping that Brooke just backs off and moves on, maybe to another Scott brother.

Lucas came barreling around the corner towards her locker realizing that he was running late, Brooke had caught him outside his class to set arrangements for their first tutoring session. When he made it through the sea of people he was not impressed to see her standing at her locker laughing with Nathan.

"Peyton," Lucas said as he walked over standing between Nathan and her

"Oh hey Luke," she said nervously not knowing how he was going to react to Nathan being there

"What is he doing here?" Lucas asked bluntly

"Well that's my cue to leave," Nathan said looking at Peyton

"No Nate wait," she said," Lucas, Nathan is a friend of mine so he has every right to be here."

"The hell he does," Lucas blurted out glaring at Nathan

"Okay so I'm going to go and let you guys talk, I'll see you later Peyton," Nathan said waving and turning to walk away.

"Well that was rude Luke," she snapped," He was trying to be nice."

"Nice!" he exclaimed," That guy doesn't have a nice bone in his body, why were you even talking to him?"

"Like I told you we are friends," she said simply," And he is nice, you just need to get to know him better."

"Not a chance in hell," he replied coldly," I don't want you spending time with him Peyton."

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed

"You heard me," he replied

"Lucas I love you, I do but you can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with, I don't tell you who to hang out with," she said

"Because I don't hang out with anyone that would upset you,"

"What about Brooke?" she said

"What about her?"

"You really think I like the idea of the two of you spending time together?"

"We are just friends Peyt,"

"I know that Luke that's why I don't tell you to stay away from her, and me and Nathan are just friends so I would like if you would show me the same respect."

He sighed defeated knowing she was right; he really had no right to tell her who to spend her time with. He just hated the fact that it was Nathan, anyone else he would deal with, but Nathan.

"Your right," he sighed," I'm sorry I just don't like the guy."

"I know that, but you would if you got to know him I swear babe," she said stroking his chin lightly.

"So you don't like me spending time with Brooke eh?" he said

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I know she is still into you and it makes things weird,"

"She isn't into me Peyton," he replied," and even if she was it wouldn't matter because I am so in love with you."

"She is into you," she started," And I know that, that is why I am trying not to be worried about it."

He brushed a stray hair out of her face and cupped her face with his hand

"Well what do you say we just trust each other okay?" he smiled and she nodded," Now lets go eat,"

She kissed him quickly then grabbed his hand dragging him towards the quad where Haley and Jake were waiting for them.

"Hey Luke, some of the guys on the team are playing a game of pick up, do you want to go join?" Jake asked as Lucas and Peyton sat down.

"Um," Lucas said unsure looking to Peyton

"Just go boyfriend," she said with a laugh kissing him again," I was sort of getting sick of you anyways."

"Likewise," he squinted at her," Meet you at your locker after school?"

"Sounds perfect," Peyton said as she waved goodbye to him

Jake kissed Haley quickly before running to catch up to Lucas leaving Peyton and Haley alone at the table.

"What boyfriends we have eh leaving us all alone," Haley joked.

"Well I think its kind of nice, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever,"

"I know right, I'm starting to feel like you only come around when you have a problem," Haley laughed but Peyton's smile faded a little," You have a problem don't you."

"Kind of, but I can figure it out on my own," Peyton said timidly

"I was kidding Peyton geesh all this spending time with Lucas has you adopting his lack of humor I see, lay it on me its been weeks since I've been able to give you advice and you know how much I like to tell people what to do,"

"Okay so me and Nathan have been spending time together since New Years," Peyton started but Haley cut her off.

"Please don't tell me you have feelings for Nathan, I have no advice for that problem other than to run as fast as you can away from it," Haley said seriously

"What are you talking about," Peyton said with a laugh," No me and Nathan are just friends, I just like his company is all."

"Okay so you are worried about how Lucas is going to feel about your friendship with Nathan?" Haley asked

"No I already dealt with that one, he wasn't impressed but we worked it out, now let me finish," Peyton laughed," Nathan told me something about Brooke yesterday," Haley's eyes narrowed now feeling very curious," He said that Brooke was intent on getting Lucas back, that was the reason he talked to me on New Years because Brooke asked him to distract me so she could have some time with Luke."

"Okay wow I wasn't expecting that one," Haley exclaimed," What are you going to do?"

"I was hoping you might have some advice,"

"Talk to her I guess, I mean what else can you really do?" Haley pondered," And tell Lucas to stay away from her."

"I can't tell him to stay away from her Haley we just decided this morning to trust each other, and how hypocritical would it be for me to tell him to not talk to Brooke when I am spending time with Nathan?"

"Well I still think you should tell him," Haley insisted

"I will if I need to, but I'm hoping if I talk to Brooke we can sort it and everything will be fine,"

"You are very optimistic now aren't you, you really think Brooke Davis is just going to listen when you tell her to stop going after Lucas, what drugs are you on and can I have some?"

"You never know Hales she might even be over it by now, it was a couple weeks ago and she hasn't really been hanging around much lately, and if not I will just have to break out my crutches and beat her over the head like I wanted to do on Christmas," Peyton blurted out making Haley chuckle

"Well as long as you have a back up plan," Haley chuckled

Just then the bell rang and Haley and Peyton gathered their things saying goodbye before parting towards their separate classes. Peyton couldn't pay attention in her class she was to plague with thinking about what she was going to say to Brooke. There was no easy way to walk up to a girl and tell her to stop trying to steal your boyfriend without it turning into a screaming bitch fight that Peyton was not at all interested in getting involved in, she hoped that her and Brooke could have a mature conversation about it and move on but everyone else's lack of confidence in her plan was weighing on her mind. She barely noticed when the bell rang and Nathan tapped her on the arm to wake her from her daydream.

"What's up Sawyer?" he said sensing something was on her mind.

"Just thinking," she replied

"About what?" he pushed

"Lucas," she said honestly

"Okay never mind I don't want to know,"

"Oh shut up," she laughed," I wasn't thinking about him like that I was thinking about him and Brooke, well more so if I should tell him about Brooke."

"I see," he pondered a minute," I honestly don't know what to tell you."

"Ya it's a tough one, I just don't want to destroy his friendship with her, he has this thing where he sees the best in people and I really don't want to make him question that," she replied

"What if Brooke won't back off?" Nathan questioned

"Well then I'll have to tell him or beat her ass and I'm not much of a fighter,"

"I can see that," he joked grabbing her skinny arm," These sticks really wouldn't do much damage."

"Whatever, I may be small but I'm wiry," she joked flexing a little.

"Okay wow your scaring me," he teased

"I could take you Nate, don't deny it," she laughed

"Okay now don't get ahead of yourself now Peyton," he said as he flexed much larger muscles," Don't pretend you're not impressed."

"Well maybe I would be impressed if I hadn't seen how Lucas was built, he puts you to shame a little bit," she laughed but he didn't look impressed," Too soon?"

"Too soon," he laughed," And now your giving me a complex I'm about to head off to the gym."

"Oh stop it I was kidding," she laughed swatting his arm

They were standing in the hallway leaning against the lockers laughing when Nathan out of the corner of his eye caught Brooke turning around the corner. He motioned to Peyton and she looked as well seeing Brooke. She gave Nathan one last look and he gave her a silent good luck before she turned on her heels and bee lined straight towards Brooke.

"Hey Peyton how's it going?" Brooke said cheerily

"Okay I guess," Peyton pursed her lips," I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Brooke replied and moved out of the middle of the hall so people could pass by, she wondered what this could be about but had a pretty good idea what it was about," What's up?"

"I know what you're doing," Peyton said forcefully

"I don't know what you are talking about," Brooke faked surprise

"Brooke Nathan told me everything," she said raising an eyebrow in wonder if she would finally admit it or continue to deny.

"Oh he did," she replied her tone taking an obvious change," Maybe he should learn to keep his mouth shut."

"He just thought I should know that someone who pretends to be my friend is actually secretly trying to steal my boyfriend,"

"Well how noble of him," Brooke snapped.

"This isn't about Nathan, its about you," Peyton exclaimed," I want you to back off of Lucas!"

"Are you really that insecure about your relationship that you need to take it out on me for being his friend?" Brooke mocked

"Are you serious right now?" Peyton not able to hold back her anger anymore," Nathan told me your plan to get him back, he told me about New Years and about Christmas. And I am not insecure about my relationship I just don't want you to get the wrong idea from him being nice to you."

"Please, you really think that I couldn't get him back if I wanted too, I'm Brooke freaking Davis I can have who ever I want whenever I want," Brooke declared

"Not Lucas," Peyton said reaching her hand out in front of her to show Brooke her ring for emphasis," Its Karen's and he gave it to me because he loves me."

Brooke's eyes widened when she saw the ring, she had found it hidden on his dresser many months ago when they were dating and she was excited at the thought of him giving it to her but when he didn't she questioned him about it. Lucas had told her that it was a family heirloom that he was supposed to give to the girl he wanted to marry, and since it was far to soon to think about that she let it go hoping that one day he would give it to her. She was angry now seeing it on Peyton's finger, it was tangible proof of what Brooke had sensed all along. This really just drove Brooke's ambition to tear them apart even more. Peyton smiled when she saw that Brooke was trying to come up with something to say.

"You really think that a ring on your finger would stop Lucas from straying if the chance came to him?" Brooke questioned

"He loves me," Peyton repeated a little louder this time," He wouldn't do that to me."

"What do you think rules a teenage boys mind love or his hormones?" Brooke asked as her lips curled into a smile," You really think that if I offered myself to him with no strings and promised not to tell anyone that he would turn me down."

"Yes he would Brooke, he's not that guy," Peyton defended Lucas strongly

"He is that guy Peyton, they all are and when it comes down to it sex will always win out over love,"

"Why am I even arguing with you about this its useless, you will never understand him and that's why he wants nothing to do with you anymore," Peyton spat out

"We'll see," Brooke sneered

"No we won't see because you are going to stay away from him," Peyton took a small step forward so she was face to face with Brooke," Do you hear me?"

"Sorry can't do that since he is my tutor," Brooke replied

"The hell he is," Peyton exclaimed," I advise that you back off or I'll be forced to tell him everything and then you won't even have him as a friend."

"Well he is my tutor now so your just going to have to deal with it which shouldn't be a problem if you trust him like you say you do,"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Peyton said angrily," Just consider this your warning, back off."

And with that Peyton turned rapidly and made her way down the hall away from Brooke. The conversation had not gone how she hoped it would but she hoped Brooke would just let it go already. Peyton trusted Lucas, she really did but some of the things Brooke said were still floating around in her head "sex always wins out over love," being the main one. She tried to ignore it and not worry over something silly that Brooke had just said to push her buttons but she couldn't help but wonder if there was any truth to the statement. She rounded the corner and saw Lucas leaning against her locker looking at his watch and tapping his foot. She walked up to him and without a word pushed him back against the locker and pressed her lips somewhat roughly against his. He was caught off guard with the sudden contact but soon melted into her burying a hand in her curls. She was pressing into him a delightful yet torturous way with her leg and he moaned into her kiss at the sudden friction.

"Peyt," he said huskily but when she didn't stop kissing him he said it a little louder," Peyt."

She pulled back looking at him with a mischievous smile and a glint in her green eyes.

"This is not the right place for what you are starting right now sweet heart," he said desperately pushing her back a little.

She didn't reply she just trailed her hand down his chest resting it on his hip before pushing herself into him again seeing his eyes snap shut.

"Stop doing that," he replied in a deep tone

She knew she was torturing him but she needed to know that she could turn him on, she needed to know that he didn't just love her that he needed her.

"What's wrong Luke, things looking up?" she teased

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked his eye's boring into hers," Now we need to stop this before I throw you up against these lockers and tear those clothes off of you."

"I'm pretty sure that would go against the code of conduct Luke," she chuckled at how flushed he was

"And you think this isn't," he said pulling her closer so she could feel him

"Okay wow I think that is defiantly against the code of conduct"

"Well you started it," he husked into her ear

She closed her eyes when she felt him breathe on he neck but quickly snapped them open when she heard a door down the hall shut and she saw her history teacher emerge into the hall.

"And now I'm going to finish it," she whispered in his ear," We aren't alone."

He looked up and saw Mr Turner heading their way, he tried to shake himself from the lustful haze that she had him in so he could formulate some sort of conversation.

"Miss Sawyer, Mr Scott a little late for the two of you to be hanging around school wouldn't you say," Mr Turner said as he walked past.

"Uh ya we were…just leaving sir," Lucas mumbled as Peyton laughed in his ear.

"Okay let's get out of here," Peyton said as she pulled out of his embrace taking his hand and leading him towards the exit.

"Stop being so damn sexy," he grunted into her ear once outside making her blush.

"I'll try," she said sarcastically, throwing him her keys so he could drive them home.

Back inside Brooke was gathering her things from her locker before heading home. She was irritated from her fight with Peyton over Lucas and needed some sort of release and just then she walked by the gym and saw Nathan playing basketball shirtless. He looked good she thought as she hovered in the door way watching how is muscles contracted as he dunked on the net. She debated a minute before deciding to step into the gym and let her presence known.

"Looking good Nate," she said stepping over to meet him on the court

"Um thanks," Nathan replied shuffling awkwardly," Look I know you must be pissed at me but at least let me explain."

"No need Nathan, I just had no idea that you and Peyton were so chummy, apparently no Scott brother is immune to her charms," Brooke replied

"We are just friends Brooke I just thought she deserved to know," he stated," Plus I'm into someone else."

It was the first time he had mentioned to her that he had feelings for anyone and he really hoped she didn't put two and two together and realize he was talking about her.

"Oh really Nathan Scott has a heart how refreshing," she shot at him and saw him wince at her harsh words," Do you want to make it up to me?"

"I thought you said you weren't pissed?"

"I'm not pissed I'm frustrated and I need to relieve some tension and I thought maybe you could help me," she smiled seductively at him and started walking towards the locker rooms.

Nathan felt his heart race and his breath catch in his throat, he was still frozen in place when she made it to the locker room door, she turned to face him and gave him the sexiest come hither look he had ever seen. Before he knew it he was damn near running across the gym towards her following her inside the door. Once inside she reached behind him and locked the door.

"I've always wanted to have sex in the boys locker room," she stated

"God your so…" he started

"Don't say anything just kiss me," she cut him off

He wanted to tell her that it was going to mean more to him than just sex but before he could get anything out she was grabbing him and pushing him into the lockers and covering his mouth with her own. Before long they were ripping each other's clothes off and joining as one in a blur of passion, she was trying to forget about Lucas for a while anyways and he was salvaging any piece of her that she was willing to throw his way. They both knew it was wrong but right now it was what the other needed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It had been over a month since Peyton had talked to Brooke about Lucas and despite her best efforts she was still a little irritated by the situation. Brooke was now not even trying to hide the fact that she had feelings for Lucas, it was almost as if she was trying to rub it in Peyton's face that she was still spending time with him. Peyton had tried to talk Lucas into finding her another tutor but he was a man of his word and he refused to abandon someone who he still considered his friend, she could remember the conversation quite vividly it was after they left the school after her confrontation with Brooke.

_Lucas followed Peyton up to her room silently, still reeling slightly from the events from the hallway. Once inside her room Peyton plunked down on the bed and began fiddling with the ring on her finger twisting it aimlessly while staring at the ceiling, she barely noticed when Lucas settled in next to her and draped his arm over her stomach pulling her closer._

"_So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" he asked_

"_Huh?" _

"_Don't "huh" me," he said with a hint of humor," You know what I'm talking about, not that I'm complaining but we just about gave Mr. Turner a peep show in the hall."_

_She felt a little embarrassed at how she had acted earlier teasing him like that and he could tell when he saw her cheeks turn a shade of rouge._

"_I don't know…it was stupid," she justified_

"_No it was sexy," he whispered in her ear," But I just figured that something was behind it, not to mention your lying here twirling your ring like you do when something is on your mind, so just spill it."_

"_You don't know me," she chuckled _

"_Oh I think I do so just tell me what it is already," Lucas insisted_

"_I just had a little run in with Brooke is all," she said nonchalantly _

"_What do you mean by a little run in?" he sat up a bit to look at her._

"_We got into a little bit of an argument,"_

"_About what?"_

"_You, what else in new," she replied," I just heard some things and I needed to talk to her about them."_

"_What kind of things?" he kept pushing_

"_I didn't want to have to tell you this Luke, I hoped she would just let it go and move on but I know she wont," he looked at her with confusion," She is in love with you Lucas and Christmas and New Years were just her little plots to try and tear us apart, she even convinced Nathan to help her out on New Years to get me away from you."_

"_I told you that you couldn't trust that guy Peyt," Lucas said angrily _

_She was angry at his reaction, she told him that someone he considered a friend was trying to tear them apart and his first reaction was to blame Nathan, a boy who had stuck his neck out for her and filled her in on Brooke's real intentions._

"_So I tell you what Brooke has been up to and your first instinct is to blame everything on Nathan?" she got up off the bed and began pacing the room_

"_He was a part of it and you are defending him,"_

"_He isn't a part of it, he is the one who told me about it," she stopped to look at him," Brooke was using certain things to make him agree to help her, but when he got to know me he told her that he wouldn't do it anymore, you should really be pointing the finger at your precious Brooke, and look she is still getting what she wants since we are arguing right now."_

_He relaxed a bit and tried to change his tone because he really didn't want to argue with her, especially over something as stupid as Nathan or Brooke._

"_Okay fine lets not argue lets talk rationally," he said patting the bed for her to come back and sit beside him which she did," So your sure about all of this, I had a small idea about it but I didn't think it was to this extent."_

"_She pretty much admitted it to me and told me that she wasn't going to stop anytime... among other things," she went pale thinking about some of the things Brooke said._

"_What other things?" _

"_I don't want to talk about it," she turned away_

"_Peyton," he pleaded_

"_Fine, if you really want to know I told her that you love me and that nothing she could do would change that," he smiled at her faith in him," She said that sex would always win out over love and that if she offered herself to you that you wouldn't turn her down."_

"_Peyton," he tried but she cut him off_

"_No I know it was stupid to let her get in my head but I did and I guess that's why I attacked you in the hall, I guess I needed to know that I can turn you on," he laughed a little," I know it was dumb because I trust you I do, I know you wouldn't hurt me like that."_

_Her voice was strong but her eyes were vulnerable when she looked up at him and he felt the need to reassure her._

"_I wouldn't, it wouldn't matter if Meghan Fox was standing in front of me because to me you are everything," he started," And as for you turning me on you really don't have to work at it because you do it with the littlest things, its in everything you do. Like the way you chew on the end of your pencil when you are concentrating on a sketch, or the way when you stretch your shirt rides up and shows off this little freckle right here, or the way you tug on my collar when you kiss me, every day you do something that drives me crazy and you don't even know it." _

"_Stop it your embarrassing me," she said turning away._

"_Its because you are so completely unaware of how beautiful you are," he said sincerely," And one day you're going to have to learn to take a compliment Sawyer."_

"_One of these days right," she chuckled," I'm sorry I've been so crazy."_

"_Don't apologize to me, you can get frisky with me anytime you want," he laughed as she nuzzled her head into his neck._

"_So you can stop tutoring Brooke now that you know what she is trying to do," Peyton murmured against his skin_

"_No I can't," she sat up in disbelief _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I made a promise to her and I'm not going to break it," he said sternly _

"_But Lucas couldn't she get another tutor?"_

"_There isn't anyone left and I can't just leave her stranded Peyton," he said tucking a fallen hair behind her ear," But I promise I will hate every minute of it because it will be wasted time away from you."_

"_Don't joke about this,"_

"_We said we were going to trust each other Peyton," he reminded her," Do you trust me?"_

"_Ya but," she tried_

"_No buts, that's all you need to know is that you trust me," he smiled at her_

"_Fine," she conceded and he smiled at her pulling her in to a deep kiss._

Since that day she had done just that, she had trusted Lucas and even though it was hard it felt good to be able to believe in someone completely.

It was a Wednesday in March when she was sitting in quad with Lucas, Haley and Jake. Jake and Haley were arguing about Haley not wanting to play the show that Jake had set up for her at Tric. Haley had just begun to allow people into her secret world of music and Jake was trying to push her knowing how great she was but she wasn't having any of it.

"It will be fine honey, everyone is going to love you right Peyton," Jake insisted looking to her for back up.

"Hey leave me out of this," she said with a laugh shooting Lucas an adoring look as he winked at her.

"Tell him that if you put me up on a stage before I am ready that I will freeze and send myself into such a state of embarrassment that someone is going to have to carry me off the stage," Haley said looking at Peyton and Lucas.

"Dear god you guys," Peyton sighed at being tired of getting dragged into this argument," Look Haley you will do great, I know this because I have heard your stuff. But Jake she isn't ready to be on a stage alone so stop pushing it. Now why don't you two just do a duet or something, maybe write a song together so Haley won't feel alone up there and Jake will get is wish of helping you face your fears?"

Haley pondered for a minute to think about it and realized it was a pretty good compromise.

"And that's why you are my best friend," Haley said but seeing Lucas sending her a fake frown she added," You're my best friend too Lucas."

"Thank you," he smiled smugly

"So if we play together you will play the show?" Jake asked

"Yes," she smiled

Jake rapidly grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from the table.

"Where are you two going?" Lucas laughed as Haley tried to slow Jake down

"We have some making up to do," he said to Haley with a wink," And a couple songs to write as well."

"Okay do your thing," Lucas replied laughing at the scrunched up look on Peyton's face.

"Wow those two aren't inconspicuous at all now are they," she took another spoonful of her pudding

"Not at all actually," Lucas replied

Peyton looked up from the table and saw Nathan emerging from the hall so she waved him over. Nathan hesitated when he saw Lucas sitting at the table, but Peyton had assured him several times over the last little while that Lucas would be on his best behaviour so he walked over and took a seat on the other side of Peyton.

"Hi Nathan," Lucas said in a somewhat cold tone which earned him a glare from Peyton.

Since she had been so great about this whole thing with Brooke he decided that he owed it to her to try and accept Nathan as her friend but it really wasn't easy to do.

"Hey Luke," he said," I mean Lucas, sorry," he added not knowing which version of his name he liked being called.

"So Nathan what is this I hear about this basketball camp that you got accepted to for the summer?" Peyton tried to spark some conversation.

"High flyers, ya its great I can't wait actually," he flashed his white smile

"You got into high flyers?" Lucas said in disbelief," I would kill to get into that camp, that's really great Nate."

It was a genuine compliment from Lucas, High flyers was a great camp and the best players from across the country went to build more skills and perfect their craft.

"I actually know for a fact that someone dropped out and they are looking for a replacement, and I bet if you submitted some game tape from that game against Charlotte you would be a shoe in because you were really great in that game,"

"You think so?" Lucas pondered a minute," Who do I need to talk to?"

Peyton sat back and smiled in relief that they had finally found some common ground, it was getting exhausting trying to juggle the both of them and it would be a real relief if they would become friends.

"Talk to Whitey he has a lot of connections with these people he should be able to help,"

"Lucas that would be great for you," Peyton smiled at how excited he looked.

"Hey Broody, you ready for our session," the three at the table turned to see Brooke walking their way.

"Ya I guess," he said giving Peyton an apologetic look," You go ahead I'll meet you in the library."

Brooke was a little angry that he wasn't going to walk her there but she turned and walked away regardless. Before turning she gave Nathan a wink that made him flush a little. They had been regularly hooking up over the past month and he was in heaven and hell at the same time. It was like he was with her but not, she didn't care for him and she made it painfully obvious when she would talk about Lucas but she was like a drug to him and he couldn't just turn it off so he allowed her to continue to use him in hopes that one day she would realize that there are other guys in the world.

"So are you as excited for this session as Brooke is," Peyton said with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Hardly," Lucas replied," But the semester is almost over so soon I'll be free."

Peyton laughed and gave him a kiss before he sighed and got up giving the impression that tutoring Brooke really was a chore that he couldn't wait to be done with.

"I'll meet you by you locker after school…one more for the road," he smiled and planted another kiss on her lips before turning to walk away.

"So how's this whole thing working for you?" Nathan asked

"Ah it's alright but I trust him and he seems to genuinely be annoyed by her advances so I don't think I have anything to worry about," Peyton smiled triumphantly

The truth was he already knew that Lucas wasn't responding to Brooke's charms, she had told him about it once and it was the spark to another one of their hook ups.

"Nate what's up?" Peyton said seeing the flush in his face," You're all flushed?"

"Okay if I tell you this you have to promise not to judge,"

"Scouts honor," she laughed," Now lay it on me, I love secrets."

"I've been, well me and Brooke…we've been…together," he finally got out.

"Together?" she paused," Like sleeping together?"

"Ya," he said timidly

She didn't really know what to say, Peyton knew that Nathan had feelings for Brooke but she couldn't understand it from the way she treated him.

"Why would you do that when she treats you so terribly?" Peyton asked

"You can't help who you love Peyt," he stated," And she's not so bad all the time, every once in a while the Brooke I used to know comes out and its all worth it."

"If you say so," she shook her head," Just be careful."

"I am, I just hope that she will one day see that I'm the guy for her," Nathan looked down at the table.

"I would like that too…maybe then she would leave my boyfriend alone," Peyton said with a laugh.

"Lets not talk about this anymore okay," he pleaded wanting to change the subject.

"Okay, but you should know I'm here whenever if you want to talk about it okay," she placed her hand over his for emphasis," So you and Lucas had a real conversation without and underhanded comments or dirty looks I must say it is nice."

"Well I aim to please, but I was serious when I said he would be great for the camp because he would and if he needs any help with anything tell him I'm here okay,"

"You should tell him yourself," she smiled," But the bells is about to ring so I should head out, I'll see you later though, save me a seat okay?"

"Will do," he said raising his hand for a high five that she returned

Lucas slowly made his way to the library, he was silently cursing the fact that he had told Brooke about his free period and now all of a sudden she miraculously has the same spare. He thought about telling her that he wasn't feeling well and they would have to pick it up another day but realized she wouldn't let him off that easily. The sessions were getting continually worse because Brooke's advances were becoming continually more extreme but he figured that he would be safe today in a crowded library. He swung open the door and scanned the room for her but couldn't see her anywhere, he felt a little bit of excitement thinking that maybe she gave up on waiting for him and left but then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Your late," she said impatiently with her hand on her hip

"No your just early," he turned around to face her," Lets go," he pointed to an empty table near the windows.

"No I already got us a table," she smiled and grabbed his hand dragging him around a row of books to a secluded table in the corner," I thought this would be a little more private and quiet,"

"Okay," he said slowly trying to keep himself from exploding on her and causing a scene," Lets get started."

"Yes lets," she took a seat next to him and grabbed a book from the end of the table.

They spent the next half hour going over questions from the text book that Brooke had done the night before, Lucas smiled when he saw that she was improving, no matter who the student was it still felt good when he was making a difference.

"So how is everything with Peyton?" Brooke asked suddenly not looking up from her paper

Lucas looked up momentarily from his book.

"You know we are Lucas and Peyton, we'll always be Lucas and Peyton," he replied simply knowing it required no other explanation than that.

Brooke felt her anger bubbling again, not only was he not responding to any of her attempts to get him back, but he was acting as if Peyton made him happier than anyone else in the world.

"Do you really think I'm naïve enough to believe that she doesn't do anything that bothers you?" Brooke pushed.

"I never said that Brooke I just said we are happy,"

"Well friends are supposed to talk about the things that are bothering them,"

"Nothing is bothering me so there is nothing to talk about," he insisted but tensed wanting her to drop the subject that was making him uncomfortable," I'm here to tutor you not to discuss my personal life."

"You look tense is all," she got up and went behind him beginning to massage his shoulders.

He tensed up even more when her fingers made contact with him his hands unconsciously went up to grab hers and halt them.

"No thanks," he faked a smile.

"Come on Luke, your tense and I can help," she bent in to whisper in his ear," In more ways than one."

At that he was on his feet somewhat forcefully pushing her backwards giving her a look that could not be explained as anything other than a warning.

"Brooke I am your tutor, nothing more do you understand," he raised his voice.

"Lucas look at you, you can't even handle being in the same room as me,"

"I can handle being in the same room as you I just can't handle you throwing yourself at me every other minute," he said forcefully," I have a girlfriend that I love very much and there is nothing between you and me do you hear me?"

"I'm not throwing myself at you Lucas," she took a step closer," I'm just letting you know you have options, and if you ever get tired of blondie I'm here."

Before he could move away she was forcefully pressing her lips to his grasping at the back of his neck and it was over as quick as it started. Without a word she gathered her books and left him standing bewildered in the library alone. Before he could process what just happened he heard the bell ring, he just grabbed his things and hurried to the last class of the day.

When classes for the day were finally over Peyton and Nathan rushed out of class and down the hall, Nathan was making a joke about the teachers lisp and Peyton was feeling a little guilty about it but laughing. They turned a corner and literally ran into Haley and Jake.

"Hey watch where you're going," Nathan said offering a hand to Peyton to help her up," Oh Jake sorry I didn't realize it was you."

"No problem, yet you wonder why it takes some a while to warm up to you Nate," Jake teased warranting a annoyed face from Nathan.

"So Nathan are you going to be joining Peyton and Lucas at Tric for Haley's first time on stage?" Jake asked looking from Nathan to Peyton.

"I hadn't asked him yet but I was going to," Peyton assured," So you'll come right Nate?"

"I love witnessing a girls first time," Nathan said

Haley's face scrunched up into a disapproving glare while Jake chuckled under his breath a little getting a smack on the arm from Haley for doing so.

"Ignore him, he gets a little pervy from time to time," Peyton replied," he once suggested a mud or jello fight between me and Brooke."

"Now we're talking," Jake laughed getting another smack from Haley," I'm sure Lucas would enjoy that as well."

"Oh I'm sure he would," Peyton said in a bitter tone," Speaking of I have to be off to meet him. Hales I'll call you later, and yes Nathan will be at your show and he will leave his innuendo's at the door right Nathan?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied politely

"Good now I'm off, don't benefit any friends while I'm gone," Peyton said giving Nathan a serious look as he returned one of embarrassment that she had brought it up in front of other people.

Peyton walked in the direction of where Lucas would be waiting for her and he was already there. He looked nervous or something she thought, he wasn't standing still and he had a look of worry in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. She was a little afraid to walk up to him and ask what was wrong but she gathered her courage and did just that.

"Hey," she said hesitantly placing a hand on his forearm

"Hi," he replied trying to avoid eye contact

"Lucas what's wrong?" Peyton asked rubbing his arm up and down

"You're going to be angry," he replied giving up on the fight to avoid contact with her eyes.

"No I wont, you can tell me anything I promise," she said calmly

"Brooke kissed me," he blurted out and felt her hand drop from his arm.


	25. Chapter 25

**So thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and here is a new one, its got a little bit of fighting and little bit of sweetness and some Peyton and Haley which I haven't written a lot of lately anyways I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing :)**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 25**

The walls were closing in around her and all she could see was the mortified look radiating on Lucas's face. She wanted to say that she was fine and that everything was okay, because the only thing worse than how she was feeling at the moment was the look of pure anguish on his face. She couldn't find the words though, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing was coming out all she could hear were those words over and over in her head "Brooke kissed me". She felt Lucas grab her hand again shaking her from her trance as he looked at her with pleading eyes wanting her to verbalize what was running through her head.

"Peyt please say something," he pleaded but his voice quickly gave out when he saw the tears brimming her eyes, his first instinct was to hold her which is what he would have done under any other circumstance, but he didn't know if that would make things worse right now.

She went to say something but stopped when she saw Haley and Jake round the corner, she didn't want to do this here not alone in front of them so she turned away for a minute to compose herself and let go of Lucas's hand.

"Peyton, Nathan wanted me to give these notes back to you because he forgot earlier," Haley said inching a little closer to her two best friends.

Peyton smiled weakly and accepted the notebook from Haley, Haley looked from her to Lucas as he shifted awkwardly on his feet. She could feel something was wrong so she gave Peyton a sympathetic look.

"Hey Peyton you want to go grab something to eat I'm starving," Haley asked," No boys allowed," she added looking at Jake to let him know they needed to be alone.

"That would be great," Peyton muttered inching away from Lucas; he just stood there looking helpless.

"Okay good lets go," Haley looped her arm through Peyton's after kissing Jake quickly and promising to call him later.

"Will you call me later," Lucas pleaded

Peyton just silently nodded and continued walking away with Haley leaving the boys behind.

"So do you need a ride?" Jake offered after a few minutes of awkward silence

"Ya actually if you don't mind?" he replied

"Nah its all good we might as well hang out anyways since our women abandoned us, how about a game at the river court?"

"Sounds good," Lucas smiled weakly silently thanking Jake for being around so he wouldn't spend the night alone torturing himself over what happened.

Lucas picked up his bag that he had thrown down earlier and followed Jake down the hall the same way the girls had just exited.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with my two favorite love birds?" Haley broke the silence once inside Peyton's car.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Well not to everyone I suppose but I know some things about you Peyton Sawyer," Haley said with a small laugh," And I know that look so come on and just tell me already."

Peyton paused a moment thinking of what to say and turning towards the café, a route that just seemed like home to her.

"You mind if we go to the café?" Peyton avoided Haley's question.

"Sure sounds good," Haley replied," But you're not getting out of this car before you tell me what's wrong."

"Brooke and Lucas kissed," Peyton blurted out before really thinking about the wording of what she said, she looked out the window not really wanting to see the look of horror that was spreading over her best friends face.

"I'm going to kill him!" Haley exclaimed

Peyton pulled into an open spot outside the café and turned off the car before meeting Haley's enraged eyes for the first time since she had broke the news.

"I can't believe him, I can't wait to get my hands on him later," Haley growled," Better yet I can't wait for Jake to get his hands on him later!"

"Haley just hold on a second, don't pull Jake into this," Peyton pleaded," And I don't even really know if it was his fault, I didn't really get to talk to him about it I just wanted to get out of there so bad."

"Well what exactly did he say?" Haley calmed herself down a bit.

"I walked up to him and he just didn't look like himself, his hands were shaking and he just looked so guilty it was unbearable," Peyton began.

"Well he better fucking well feel guilty," Haley cut her off," Sorry I'll try to keep my outbursts to a minimum, please continue."

"Well I asked him what was wrong and he wouldn't look me in the eye, and he said that I would be mad if he told me," She raised her hand to shush Haley's oncoming comment," I said he could tell me anything and then he just blurted out "Brooke kissed me," and a couple minutes you walked around the corner and we left. God I wish he hadn't of told me I felt much better when I was naïve and happy."

"Well maybe its not as bad as it seems, I mean he didn't say he kissed Brooke right, maybe it was one sided and he was just feeling guilty about it?" Haley tried to rationalize," And at least he told you, I mean if he was hiding it that would mean it meant something to him right? He told you right away so that's probably a good sign?"

"I guess, it doesn't really make me feel much better through, he kissed someone else am I wrong to be bothered by that?"

"God no, you should be pissed I just don't want you to direct all your anger at Lucas if it wasn't all his fault,"

"Well he was the one who insisted on tutoring her even when I told him everything and he made me feel bad for not trusting him to be alone with her,"

Haley saw the tears brimming in her eyes and couldn't resist the urge to pull her into a long hug any longer. For a minute Peyton sank into the hug gladly accepting the comfort but abruptly pulled away a minute later leaving Haley confused.

"I just don't want to cry," she said simply

"Its okay if you want to," Haley assured her," I didn't know that you told Lucas about everything and quite frankly I'm pissed off at him for putting himself in this situation, I mean what was he thinking?"

"He was just trying to be a nice guy Hales," Peyton replied

"And look where it got him, he once again put the her feelings in front of yours just like on Christmas," Haley said her voice growing angry again," You guys are going to be fine though right? I mean your Lucas and Peyton you guys are meant to be together it's the way it's supposed to be, the guy wrote a whole book about how much he loves you. You guys will work it out I can feel it, he'll come over later and look at you with those adorably squinty blue eyes and apologize and you'll talk and kiss it out and everything will be back to normal again."

"But what if it doesn't I mean things have been a little off lately with all this Brooke stuff and he isn't exactly thrilled that I am friends with Nathan and we've been fighting more than normal," Peyton started," What would you do if Jake's ex kissed him and he told you?"

Haley laughed for a minute before answering

"Well if Jakes ex kissed him that would be you and I think I would have more of a problem than what I would say to Jake because I would be wrapped up in a bitch fight with my so called best friend," Peyton nodded with a smile," I think it all comes down to if you want to work it out, if you want to be with him then make it work no matter what it takes."

"He's the one for me," Peyton responded

"Then have a little faith in it and in him," Haley smiled," And a little in yourself okay."

"Okay," Peyton said finally allowing a genuine smile to sweep across her face," Lets go in I'm seriously starving."

Haley simply nodded and got out of the car looping her arm through Peyton's again before pulling open the door to the café. Peyton pointed over to the counter and Haley nodded knowing it was Peyton's favorite place to sit.

"Wow Peyton Sawyer and Haley James in my café with no boys attached to their hips, what is the occasion?" Karen's warm voice came radiating from behind the counter.

"Oh you know girl talk," Haley sent a smile Peyton's way," Plus we are starving,"

"Oh girl talk," Karen was curious," Anything good? And shall I whip up two of the usual for you?"

"Nothing to bad," Peyton assured her," Me and Lucas just have hit a little road block in the form of Brooke but you know us its just a minor set back, no worries, and yes the usual sounds great,"

Karen's face sank a little with worry, she loved her son but knowing him he had unknowingly done something to hurt Peyton when he was trying to be nice to Brooke, Karen had seen it many times. She was happy that she raised such a great boy but he really needed to realize that some times you can't please everyone and you have to choose the people to please that you want in your life.

"You're sure everything's fine, because I mean I could ground him for life for whatever silly thing he has done this time," Peyton laughed and shook her head," Fine but you let me know and I'll whip his scrawny butt, I'll be right back with your food."

Peyton and Haley sank into their seats laughing at Karen and how she knew that it was Lucas that had screwed up, that woman really knew her son.

"So how weird is it that the school year started out with me dating Jake and now here we are its just so strange," Peyton chuckled.

"Totally strange," Haley laughed," But it all worked out for the best wouldn't you say?"

"Defiantly," Peyton said without giving it a second thought," So are you nervous about your show, its coming up I mean only what like ten days away now?"

"Yes I'm nervous but me and Jake have actually been writing together for the last little while and I think we have a couple of great songs that just need to be a little polished," Haley smiled a little," Plus you and Lucas will be there right so it wont be that scary."

"Of course we will be there, and Nathan too,"

"Oh joy," Haley faked an excited look," I really don't get what you see in him Peyton?"

"I don't know he just gets me, and once you get past all the bravado and cockiness he's actually a pretty great guy, I mean the first day back at school after the shooting I was standing in the hallway, the spot I was standing that day and I started to panic. It was Nathan who found me, he wrapped me in a hug that was just about as comforting as Lucas's and took me outside so I could clear my head and we have been close ever since,"

Peyton saw Haley's face change, she hadn't told anyone that story because she was worried it was aggravate Lucas that he wasn't there to take care of her on that day when she needed him. But she knew it would tug at Haley's heartstrings and maybe for once Haley would give Nathan a chance.

"Wow I didn't know Nathan Scott had a sincere bone in his body," Haley laughed

"Well he's actually really great if you give him the chance to open up," Peyton pointed out.

"Point taken, I'll give him a chance" Haley conceded," Oh here comes the food thank God."

Peyton turned from her friend and saw Karen carrying out plates of food and setting them down in front of them. It was getting busy in the café so Karen gave them an apologetic look that she wouldn't be able to chat and scurried off covering her other tables and Peyton and Haley without a word dug into their matching meals.

Jake and Lucas were on their second game at the River Court when Jake was mustering the nerve to bring up what was going on earlier. He took the ball and shot from the three-point line and upon hearing it go in with a swish he started walking towards Lucas.

"And that's game," Jake said confidently," Wanna sit?" he pointed at the picnic table and Lucas nodded.

Once they were sitting and drinking some well-deserved water Lucas could feel the inevitable question coming so he just got it out of the way early.

"Brooke kissed me," he said quietly as Jake choked down the water he was sipping on.

"Come again?"

"That's what I was telling Peyton in the hallway, its why it was awkward and why Haley dragged her away alone," Lucas sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

Jake's first instinct was the jump up and punch Lucas square in the jaw, he may not be in love with Peyton anymore but he still had an overwhelming need to protect her from hurt.

"What were you thinking?" Jake shot him an angry look.

"I don't know I really thought I would be able to just tutor her and have everything be okay but now I messed everything up,"

"You're damn right you did, this must be killing Peyton just imagine how you would feel if she kissed me," Jake exclaimed.

"Don't say that," Lucas winced at the visual that was created," I didn't kiss Brooke she kissed me."

"Your lips were involved I assume so don't try and say you didn't do anything wrong Luke,"

"I'm not saying that I am innocent its just your making it seem like I was seeking out Brooke, I was pushing her away and she lunged at me and before I could react she was already walking away. The only reason I told Peyton was because I didn't want her to hear a different version of it from someone else, I wanted her to hear it from me so I could explain but I didn't even get the chance to do that. Now she is out there somewhere thinking that I was making out with Brooke in the library,"

"Okay fine you didn't initiate the kiss but you gave her free reign to initiate it, I mean what were you thinking tutoring Brooke, did you not know something like this would happen eventually?" Jake shot at him

"I know it was stupid I just didn't want to upset either one of them and I really thought it would be fine," Lucas confessed allowing his head to drop into his hands," Do you think Peyton will forgive me?"

"She loves you Lucas so I would say there's a good chance, but I swear to god if she forgives you and you hurt her again I'm going to hurt you," Jake said as he set his jaw.

"Ya okay man whatever," Lucas's smile was wiped away when he saw Jake was completely serious," I won't hurt her; you really think I like hurting her? I hate that it was me who put tears in her eyes today, but I remember a time not so long ago when she came running to me after you broke her heart!"

"No it was still you back then, you are the only one who ever hurts her," Jake said getting angrier at his accusations.

"Oh yeah walking out and leaving her crying in her doorway is a really noble thing to do Jake," Lucas muttered just loud enough for Jake to hear.

The next thing Lucas knew Jake's fist was colliding with his face, before he could react another fist was hitting him as he fell to the ground. He got up and dodged another punch from Jake and this time connecting one of his own in Jake's eye causing him to take a step backwards. Lucas stood with his fists up preparing for whatever was about to happen but he saw Jake relax a little a start walking away.

"I swear Lucas," Jake said turning slightly to face him again," If you hurt her again it wont be pretty."

"I won't," Lucas called out after him feeling bad for how things had went down, he hadn't meant to push Jake but it was getting to him that Jake was placing all the blame on him.

He could taste the blood in his mouth and could feel a searing pain in his eye and he knew he was going to look like hell in the morning but it couldn't be any worse than how he felt. He started walking up the hill to the sidewalk when he saw another car pull into the park and he froze when he realized it was Nathan.

"Hey," he said cautiously when Nathan emerged from the car.

"You look like hell, did you get into a fight with Jake?" Nathan questioned him seeing the blood trickling down his chin.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" Lucas said defensively.

"Just wondering," Nathan said awkwardly," Must have been something important for friends like you two to get into it is all?"

"Well Peyton Sawyer kind of brings out the savior complex in a lot of people I've noticed," Lucas said

"What's wrong with Peyton," Nathan's tone was different now it wasn't light.

"I really don't want to get into it with you Nathan," Lucas shot at him," It's none of your business anyways,"

Lucas pushed past him and tried to walk away but Nathan grabbed him forcefully by the arm not allowing him to walk away.

"She's my friend so I would say it is my business," Nathan growled," What did you do, Jake wouldn't have hit you unless you did something."

"I didn't do anything," Lucas shrugged his arm off

"Then tell me what is wrong with Peyton?" Nathan took a step closer.

"Why don't you ask Brooke?" Lucas said bitterly

"What did you do," Nathan repeated a little louder," Did you sleep with Brooke?"

Lucas didn't get a chance to answer before Nathan was grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into the side of his car. Nathan wasn't sure if he was doing it for Peyton or for himself for the realization that Brooke would never want to be with him. He clutched Lucas's collar about to strike but pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Nathan said through a clenched jaw.

"I didn't sleep with her," Lucas spat at him," She kissed me and I told Peyton and now everything is all messed up, and now I probably have two black eye's."

"I'm sorry man, I just freaked out I guess," Nathan relaxed a bit," Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"I pretty much got what was coming to me tonight Nate so don't worry about it," Lucas paused," But I think I'll just walk home, I have some thinking to do."

"You didn't deserve it I should have heard you out, I knew you wouldn't cheat on Peyton I mean who would?" Nathan replied reaching out his hand to Lucas as a peace offering, which Lucas accepted.

"I still deserved it I shouldn't have allowed myself to get sucked into Brooke's game," Lucas replied.

"I could say the same thing," Nathan laughed," She has a way with words I guess."

"You could say that," Lucas mustered a small smile," Actually would you mind giving me a ride home, I left my cell phone there and I'd really just like to talk to Peyton."

"Sure jump in," Nathan gave him a small smile before getting in the driver seat himself.

Haley and Peyton were still sitting at the counter joking when Jake came sulking into the café. Haley heard the door jingle and instinctually looked up only to see her boyfriend walking in with a large black eye beginning to form. She jumped up immediately and ran over to him as Peyton looked on.

"Jake," Haley said running her hand over his face," What happened, did you get into a fight?"

"Its nothing Haley, you should see the other guy," Jake smiled weakly and lifted his right hand to show the swollen knuckles.

Haley pulled him over to the counter and walked into the kitchen to grab some ice leaving Peyton and Jake alone.

"How are you?" Jake asked slumping down next to her

"How am I, what do you mean?" Peyton asked

"I mean I know what happened Lucas told me," Jake pointed to his face," What did you think this was all about?"

"He…he hit you?" Peyton stammered

"Well in all fairness I hit him first," Jake said

"God why?" Peyton said," How is he?"

"Because he deserved it Peyton, and I don't know we didn't exactly chat after," Jake replied.

"I have to go," Peyton jumped up and ran out of the café heading towards Lucas's house

She got there just in time to see Nathan about to pull out of the curb so she turned off her car and walked over to his car puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked

"I gave Luke a ride home," Nathan said and saw a smile forming on Peyton's face," But not before I freaked out on him."

"Nathan!" She slapped him across the arm," Why would you do that?"

"I thought he slept with Brooke," Nathan said honestly," I freaked out but I apologized and its fine don't worry about it."

"Oh don't worry about it," she said sarcastically," My boyfriend got attacked by two guys tonight and I'm not supposed to worry about it, sure. What is with you guys, have you ever heard of having a conversation when you're angry instead of fighting?"

"I'm sorry it was a snap reaction I couldn't help it," Nathan sighed," Could you give him this." he handed her an envelope," It's a letter from High Flyers, I pulled some strings and he is in if he wants it, that's why I was looking for him earlier."

"Wow Nathan this is great, he'll be so happy you have no idea," she smiled at him.

"So are we okay?" he asked

"As long as you think with your head and not your fists from now on," she bargained

"Will do," he smiled and she nodded before turning on her heels and running up the front steps of his house not bothering to knock before she walked in.

She headed down the hall straight for his room and opened it seeing him lying on his bed wincing as he placed a pack of frozen peas to his face.

"So I don't talk to you for a couple hours and you get all fight club on me," she leaned against the doorframe and he looked up.

"Peyton," he said with genuine shock," I have been trying to call you."

"I left my cell in the café when I rushed out to see if you were okay." she explained and came walked in the room sitting on the bed next to him.

"Oh Lucas," she said when she got a better look at his black eye and swollen split lip. She gently ran her hand along his face and felt tears pricking in her eyes," Does it hurt?"

"Nah," he lied," I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Peyton you know that right?"

"I know that," she replied taking the peas and placing them lightly on his eye," I should be the one saying sorry, I really didn't think either of them would react this way."

"No I deserved it, well I provoked Jake anyways, and Nathan well we are brothers and brothers fight and he never actually hit me anyways. Plus its nice to know there are other guys looking out for you when I'm not around," he said with a slight laugh.

"You didn't deserve any of this," she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"No you were right, I should never have kept helping Brooke," he frowned a little," But I'm not going to do it anymore, a friendship with her isn't worth my relationship with you so I'm done."

"Really?" she smiled

"Did you really think I would keep helping her after this?" he was hurt that she thought that," she pretty much attacked me in the library Peyt, I didn't even have a chance to push her away before she was walking away."

"I believe you Lucas," Peyton replied," and I'm happy that you're not going to be tutoring her anymore, no matter how much I may have trusted you it really did bother me."

"I know," he ran his hand down her face," And to make it up to you I was thinking maybe I would take you out Friday, like a date date where I can come and pick you up and show you off around the town, what do you say?"

"I'm not mad at you Luke," Peyton said

"I know but I still want to take you out so just say yes okay?"

"Okay," she beamed," but I want you and Jake to work out what ever this was about okay?"

"I was already planning on doing that anyways,"

"Good, now let me get something to clean your lip with," he smiled and watched her run into the bathroom.

"I love you," he murmured against the cloth she was gently patting his lip with

"I love you too but hold still," she chuckled and gasped when in one swift motion he threw her down and kissed her gently as not to hurt his already inflamed lip.

"Ouch," he said after pulling back," Damn Jake has a good right hook,"

"I'm sorry," she smiled weakly and pressed her hand lightly over his face again.

"It was worth it babe, come here," he smiled and pulled her into his chest, which was her favorite place to be," Just lay with me for a while okay, I've missed you."

Though it had only been a couple hours since they had last talked she knew how he felt, it seemed like ages. So she allowed herself to crumple into his side and draped her arm over his stomach as his hand aimlessly played with her hair.

"Wait Lucas I almost forgot Nathan gave me a letter for you," Peyton turned to look at him," You got into high flyers!"

"Seriously!" he exclaimed kissing the crown of her head.

"Let me go get it," she tried to get up but he pulled her back

"No, I have all day tomorrow to read that stupid letter, right now I just want lay here with my girlfriend,"

"Well I won't argue with that," she laughed and nestled back into the same position she was in before," I'm proud of you, better than that I'm proud to be with you."

He was beaming, some how in one day he had gotten the forgiveness of the girl he loved and one of his dreams came true, things could not get any better.

"How did I get so lucky," he said after a couple minutes

"I'm not quite sure," she teased," but I'm glad you did."


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay so wow sorry about the lack of updates i've just been in the middle of moving and it is really a pain in the ass but thanks for bearing with me. So this one is pretty much all LP so I hope you enjoy and R&R :)**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 26**

"So what are you going to wear?" Peyton heard Haley ask from outside the closet

"I don't know probably just jeans maybe a cardigan," Peyton shrugged and walked back into the room.

"You're going to wear jeans?"

"Ya I was going to," she said as she plunked down on the bed next to Haley

Haley had insisted on coming over before her date with Lucas even though Peyton had insisted that it wasn't a big deal. But the more Haley kept bringing it up it was starting to feel nervous like it was a first date or something.

"Peyton you can't just go in jeans and a tee shirt," Haley exclaimed

"And why not, Lucas and I have been together for what like four months now and we hang out all the time its not like it's a first date. Plus I've known him my whole life, he has seen me in flannel pj's with the stomach flu for gods sake, I think anything would be an improvement" Peyton laughed

"Ya you hang out all the time…but you never actually go out, I mean you two are practically married already and you haven't been together that long. You guys totally skipped over the fun first period of the relationship where you go out and you get nervous and learn about each other," Haley tried to explain.

It was true; they really didn't ever go out on actual dates. They were so comfortable with each other that they jumped straight over the beginning of the relationship and settled right into the next phase. Peyton wondered if they should have slowed things down and had a normal relationship in the beginning but realized that the fact that they knew each other so well kind of prevented that stage.

"You're right," Peyton finally said after a couple minutes of silence.

"I always am honey, but about what?" Haley replied

"Me and Lucas, we've never actually gone out on a date," Peyton laughed

"Well things get a little accelerated when bullet wounds and confessions of love are involved," Haley patted Peyton on the back.

"Damn it Haley now you have me all nervous and worried," Peyton got up and began frantically searching her closet for something to wear.

"Oh Peyt come on its going to be fine," Haley laughed

"You're all up in my head with this first date stuff, god what am I going to wear,"

"Black skirt, green tank top and heels," Haley replied nonchalantly," I was scouting out earlier when you were in the shower."

"Okay…okay that sounds good actually," Peyton calmed herself," Why am I freaking out, its just Lucas."

"Because something is going to change tonight and you can feel it," Haley pointed out

"When did you get so wise?" Peyton chuckled," But I've actually been thinking about it for a while and I think tonight is going to be the night Hales."

Haley's eyes went wide, it wasn't that she was surprised by Peyton's revelation because she was waiting for her to decide this for a while, but the timing seemed rushed after the Brooke situation.

"The night?" Haley repeated

"Ya I'm ready and I want him," Peyton smiled to herself

"And this has nothing to do with Brooke kissing Lucas?" Haley questioned," Because you don't have to do this to prove anything or because you feel threatened by her Peyton."

The thought had crossed Peyton's mind before but now she was sure that she wanted to do this. She was completely in love with Lucas and wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"No it has nothing to do with that Haley, I just want to I mean we have been waiting for so long and quite frankly it's starting to kill me a little," Peyton laughed

"Well someone is quite the horn dog now aren't they,"

"Shut up Haley," Peyton swatted her arm," I seem to remember a certain someone leaving me a condom on the table before my first date with Jake so I'd say four months has been taking it pretty slow."

"Don't remind me," Haley chuckled," Have I thanked you again for not taking my advice and sleeping with Jake? Because I am now really happy that you didn't."

"Ya Ya water under the bridge, so how has Jake been anyways after the fight with Lucas," Peyton said cautiously," I mean I talked to Lucas and he said everything was fine but I didn't know what Jake was thinking?"

Lucas had told her that he and Jake were fine, that the next day at school they just looked at each other with a mutual understanding that both of them were wrong and everything was forgiven.

"Ya everything is fine, they are guys you know they can punch each others lights out when they are angry and then be fine the next day, such strange creatures,"

"Ya its so much more fun to bitch and bicker for months on end like girls," Peyton smiled

"Alright well I'm going to head out and let you get ready," Haley said giving Peyton a hug," Call me tomorrow with the details, well not all the details, well you know what I mean,"

Peyton just laughed and nodded as Haley turned and walked out leaving her alone with her thoughts. She quickly put together the outfit that Haley had mentioned and thought it actually looked really good but didn't look like it was trying to hard so it was perfect. She went to work on her hair putting it in tighter curls knowing Lucas had always liked it better that way. Once done her make up she sat on her bed quietly willing herself to not be nervous but failing. She looked over at the clock and saw that Lucas would be here soon so she picked herself up and went to take one last once over of her appearance in the bathroom mirror, when she walked out she saw Lucas leaning against her door frame smiling at her. He was wearing a simple white button up with a black skinny tie and black pants and Peyton could help but thing how good he looked, but that was Lucas, simple but overwhelmingly attractive at times.

"Your early," she pointed out with a smile

"Well I was feeling restless and couldn't wait any longer," he admitted," You look beautiful."

"Thanks," a blush crept up into her cheeks and she looked down for a moment but still felt his gaze on her.

"I got these for you," he took the bouquet of gerber daisies from behind his back and handed them to her," I know they aren't roses or anything but I know they are your favorite so I thought it would make more of a statement."

"They're perfect," she said with a smile and pulled him into an urgent kiss that had him catching his breath when they parted," So how's your face doing," she rain her hand softly over his bruise and smiled when she realized he had attempted to cover it up with make up.

"Lucas Scott are you wearing cover up?" she laughed

"Maybe," he admitted," I just wanted to make tonight perfect and I'm assuming that your perfect date wouldn't include the guy having a black eye and busted lip?"

"As long as the guy is you it doesn't matter, plus you didn't do the best job I can still see it," she patted him on the arm," Does it hurt, it still looks a bit nasty."

"I was hoping it had finally made the transition from scary to sexy," he raised an eyebrow

"Not quite," she teased," Just let me grab my keys and we'll go,"

"Peyton wait," he grabbed her hand," I'm driving so you don't need your keys, Keith dropped off my car today I can't wait for you to see it."

"Wow really that's great okay lets go then," she grabbed his hand and her purse and lead the way down the stairs and through her house.

Peyton smiled when she felt Lucas squeeze her hand a little harder as they got to the bottom of the stairs and she slowed down a little so he was walking beside her instead of behind. Lucas opened the door and held it for her kissing her softly on the cheek before she passed causing her to get the familiar feeling of butterflies creeping up in her stomach, something that Lucas caused often but she never tired of. Once outside she saw the car in all its shiny glory and she knew that Lucas must have loved it, it was so totally him and she could tell he felt the same way by the way he was smiling.

"God Luke we are so taking your car everywhere from now on," Peyton exclaimed and ran her hand over the door before reaching for the handle.

"I like the sounds of that," he whispered in her ear and halted her hand so he could open the door for her," My lady," he gestured for her to get in and she smiled and obliged.

Once inside Lucas started the engine and felt the purr that he had spent the majority of the last couple hours listening to and he couldn't help but smile. He was in the car of his dreams with the girl of his dreams and at this point he felt that life couldn't get any better than this. Peyton noticed his goofy smile and the fact that he wasn't pulling out of the driveway; she placed her hand over his and smiled at him.

"You love this car don't you," she was still smiling

"I do," he turned to meet her eyes and added with utmost sincerity," But no where nearly as much as I love you."

If her heart wasn't already his she was sure it would have melted with those words. She tried to think of something to say back but knew anything would fail in comparison.

"I love you too," she settled on and squeezed his hand tight," So where are we going?"

"All in good time sweetheart," he said putting the car in gear and pulling into the street.

"Lucas I can't handle surprises," Peyton whined

"I know, I just like to see you squirm a little don't worry you are going to love it I promise, you trust me right?"

"Of course," she replied without a thought," But I still want to know where we are going,"

Lucas just laughed and shook his head and Peyton sighed knowing there was no winning this discussion. She reached for the radio and flipped through the stations until she found a song that was satisfactory to her and began bopping her head to the music. Lucas laughed at her choice of song, Peyton was normally a fan of indie or what a lot of people would call depressing music, but here she was sitting in the passenger seat swaying to the sounds of "the right stuff" by new kids on the block.

"New kids on the block, really?" Lucas said with a laugh

"Shut up this is a total classic and don't pretend you don't like it!" she giggled

He was about to respond but she started singing and looking at him as she did and it was a mixture of the most ridiculous and cutest thing he had ever seen.

"You got the right stuff baby…love the way you turn me on," Peyton sang off key her hand on Lucas's shoulder," Come on babe I know you know the words sing with me."

He could never say no to her no matter how silly the idea sounded so he joined in much to her delight, and he couldn't help but think as long as she was singing it he would love any song.

"You've got the right stuff baby you're the reason that I sing this song," they sang in unison getting some strange looks from neighboring cars as they stopped at a light but neither cared they just continued to belt it out.

About ten minutes later Lucas pulled into a parking lot Peyton had never seen before, it was large and lined with cars and before it stood a modest sized building with dim lighting from what she could see in the windows. Peyton was confused as she looked around but took his lead and got out of the car grabbing his hand again without thinking about it. Before reaching the door Lucas stopped and handed her something.

"You'll be needing this,"

"What is this?" She asked scanning the small card in her hands," Lucas is this a fake ID? Did you being me to a bar?"

"Well sort of but not really," he tried to explain," It is a fake ID though."

"Are you trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me," she teased

"I'm going to keep you away from alcohol if I can because if you remember the events of new years you would probably end up going home with someone else and I would end up with more bruises than I already have," he laughed

"You're not going to forget that anytime soon are you?" he shook his head," Fine lead the way."

They got to the door and Peyton nervously handed the rather large man standing there the ID, he scanned it quickly and looked up from the card to her and Peyton was sure he knew she wasn't 21 but he just handed her the card back and stepped aside so her and Lucas could walk in. It wasn't what she expected, it looked more like a café than a bar, there were tables and booths scattered about and a small dance floor that stood in front of a modest sized stage. Lucas led her to a table close to the stage with his hand on the small of her back and pulled out her chair so she could sit down.

"What is this place Lucas," Peyton wondered

"Just some place I found a little while back that I knew you would love, the waitress is coming do you want a drink? Don't worry about food I have that covered for after, we won't be here that long," he smiled at her

"Well you just have everything planned now don't you," Peyton laughed," Now what should I drink hmmm I don't see a beer pong table anywhere so I think I'll stick with iced tea,"

Lucas told the waitress 2 iced tea's and she disappeared behind the bar leaving them alone again, Peyton was about to say something when the curtain of the stage opened and a man walked up front to the microphone and the rest of the bar quieted instantly.

"Every one join me in welcoming our special guests for the evening, put you're hands together for Tegan and Sara,"

Instantaneously the place erupted in applause and the two girl walked out taking their seats on two stools with guitars in hand. Peyton was thankful she didn't have her drink at the time or she would have most likely have spat it out when she heard who was playing. She looked over at Lucas in shock and his blue eyes were boring into hers like they always did, not knowing any other way to thank him she grabbed his collar and kissing him hard hoping to show all the emotion she was feeling but not able to vocalize with her kiss. It must have worked because when they parted his eyes were a shade darker and his hand was clutching hers a little tighter.

She sat there swaying to the unplugged set of one of her favorite bands mouthing the lyrics that had pretty much become her bible over the years helping her through some of her darkest hours. When she heard the first chords of "Don't Confess," she pulled on Lucas's hand.

"Dance with me," she pleaded and he stood up without argument leading her to the small dance floor where no one else was dancing.

She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him as close as possible and he placed his on her waist slowly turning her and swaying around the dance floor their foreheads pressed together. They didn't notice when everyone was staring at them and barely noticed when the song ended but they eventually heard the music stop and one of the girls was talking now.

"Can we get a round of applause for pretty much the cutest couple we have seen at a show," Tegan said into her microphone making her sister laugh as the both clapped their hands together and the rest of the bar joined in," Any requests for the next song?"

Peyton was blushing terribly at being singled out in the middle of all these people but Lucas was just smiling at her and holding her close. Finally after a minute of pondering and gathering the courage she said "Underwater" and the girls smiled and began strumming their guitars and singing. They only played two more songs and Lucas and Peyton danced to them both even though one was fast they didn't care and eventually some other couples joined them as well. At the end of the show Lucas settled their tab and got her coat placing it on her shoulders before she could protest and they were out of the bar before she knew it.

"How did you know they were playing there," Peyton said after they were in the car for a couple minutes," I had no idea!"

"I have some connections," he sent her a look of pure adoration," you liked it right?"

She simply kissed him on the cheek and ran her hand that he was holding on his knee up his thigh a little making him tense.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked," you hungry?"

"Starving," she confessed with a laugh.

He reached to the back seat and pulled out a basket that she soon found out held sandwiches from the café, two cokes and a blanket.

"My baby thinks of everything," she said in disbelief

"Yep that's right," he smirked again.

They went to the river court to eat but walked a little closer to the water where Lucas sprawled out the blanket for them to sit on. They ate and talked and Lucas pointed out some of the consolations to her as she leaned against his chest. Pretty soon they were lying side by side kissing gently until Lucas in one swift movement pulled her closer and she latched her leg over his brushing her body against him in the process. Lucas's grip was tighter on her now and his kisses were harder and more passionate and she was thinking this really wasn't the place for what she wanted to do right now so she mustered all she had in her to pull away from him a little. Lucas looked at her nervously thinking he had done something wrong, he really didn't want to ruin this night by pressuring her in any way.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely

"What?" Peyton was confused but then clued in," No Lucas I'm not telling you to stop I just wanted to say that this probably isn't the best place to do what we both want to do," she put the emphasis on both so he knew she wanted this as well.

"Really," he said

"Ya I want to," she smiled and kissed him again quickly," But not here,"

He laughed and got up offering her a hand to help her up. He gathered the remnants of their meal and balled up the blanket and walked over to her where she was sitting on the picnic table near the court carving something.

"What are you doing wiley," he peeked over her to see what she was writing

He saw his name and her name and below it an artistic design of the letters TLA.

"There," she said satisfied with her work," Lucas and Peyton true love always."

"True love always," he agreed kissing her again turning her to face him on the table to he was wedged comfortable between her legs.

"My place," she said breathily when they parted for air.

The drive home seemed to be forever though it was in reality only a couple minutes, Lucas had his hand on her thigh a little higher than he normally would place it and it was making it hard for Peyton to concentrate on anything else. He could see she was flustered and he smirked as he began rubbing small circles with his thumb a little under the fabric of her skirt.

"Okay you're going to have to stop doing that," she said as they turned onto her street

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said innocently, but removed his hand so he could park in her driveway.

They were barely in the house before Peyton's hands were on him again her lips working on his neck in a spot that she knew he loved.

"You're dad," Lucas said huskily trying not to think about what she was doing.

"He's not home this weekend he is visiting friends in charlotte," she murmured against his neck between kisses.

That was all it took to unleash him as he allowed his hands to drop to her hips slipping them under the fabric of her shirt at the back and capturing her lips with his. Before she could react he was lifting her up and she aided him by wrapping her legs around his waist, he walked her up to her room as she worked on ridding him on his tie and got the top few buttons of his shirt un done all without breaking their kiss. Once inside the room he kicked the door shut and kicked off his shoes and placed her on the bed pulling back only to rid himself of his shirt. She was laying there looking at him thinking how gorgeous he really was but Lucas saw some vulnerability flash in her eyes as he climbed on top of her letting a hand drop to her hip.

"You're sure you want this?" he stopped to look at her," I didn't plan this night with the thoughts of sleeping with you Peyt, well I thought about it of course I did I always do," she laughed," But its not why I wanted to take you out."

"I know," she smiled rubbing her hand over his bicep," I'm just nervous is all but it'll be fine just go slow okay."

He smiled and nodded and tried to silence her fears with a sweet kiss trying to let her know that he was going to make this as enjoyable as he could for her but she knew that anyways.

He simply kissed her for a while allowing his hand to dance along her stomach under her shirt and over her legs the legs that he had been dreaming about for the last several months. He began shedding her of her clothes slowly taking the time to place feather like touches and soft kisses over her body leaving her smiling and letting out sounds of appreciation that only urged him on. He wanted her to know that tonight was about her and he wanted her to remember it for all good reasons as he knew far to many girls had nearly the opposite experience. When all clothes were shed and she was looking at him with lust filled eyes he stopped a minute to just take in the sight of her.

"God you are so beautiful," he said knowing it was so cliché but true

She didn't respond only blushed a little the way she always did when he gave her a compliment, something he would never understand was how she was so unaware of how breath taking she really was. He repositioned himself and gave her one final look as if to say are you sure again and got a nod from her. Then they became one and Lucas dropped his head to the crook of her neck at the sensation, it had never been like this with Brooke and he was well aware that this was much better. It hurt a little at first but Lucas was gentle and soon it went away and all she could think about was how much she loved him as she clutched onto his back and the rest was a blur.

Peyton stirred the next morning with a smile on her face as she remembered the night before and looked up to see Lucas still sleeping and holding her tight. She wondered how she got so lucky to be in love with someone like him someone so caring and sweet and not to mention hot as hell. She shifted a bit trying to get out of his grasp but he wasn't letting her go, she wanted to make him breakfast but he was making it difficult.

"hmmm," he hummed as he woke up and saw her green eyes looking at him," hey."

"Hey," she smiled brightly," I was going to make you breakfast but I wasn't able to get out of your vulture death grip here,"

"That's because I don't want you to leave," he said with a pout," Just lay here with me, we can get breakfast together in a while okay?"

She couldn't say no to his suggestion because it sounded so good but she did want to do something for him to thank him for being so great the night before.

"Fine but I'm buying," he looked at her confused," To thank you for last night," she kissed him gently on the lips and settled back in on his chest.

"Peyton you don't have to thank me believe me last night was perfect, you were, you are perfect."

"I love you," she whispered

"I know, you said it several times last night if I'm correct," she could sense his smirk even though she wasn't looking at him.

"Well maybe a little less now," she jokingly glared at him

"I love you too," he pulled her closer and wrapped her in his arms and it wasn't long before they had drifted back off into a comfortable sleep again.


	27. Chapter 27

**So sorry about the lack of updates, to be quite honest I have lost my inspiration a bit due to the realization that Chad and Hilarie will not be returning to One Tree Hill in the fall which means no Peyton and Lucas, pretty much the only reason I still watch the show. But i'm trying to power through it, hopefully i'll get it back soon but in the meantime here is a chapter I am honestly not proud of but I hope its okay anyways, I felt like I was neglecting the Haley Peyton relationship so there is more of it in here, please keep reading and reviewing :)**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 27**

"Earth to Peyton?" Nathan said waving his hand in front of her face

"What? Oh sorry Nate, what were you saying?" Peyton snapped back to reality

"Nothing of real importance, just trying to plan our final project you know the one that is worth nearly ½ our grade,"

"Sorry I'm all ears now I promise,"

"Okay well I was thinking…" just then the bell rang and he was interrupted again," God its just not meant to be today eh?"

"Guess not," she teased," Come on lets go get lunch we can meet up later and talk about it if you want to?"

"Okay well that works," they got up and walked out of the classroom towards their lockers and Peyton was smiling the entire way.

Nathan had noticed her new sunny demeanor she had adopted the last couple days and he couldn't help but wonder that had caused it. Not that he was complaining but she looked like she was floating on could nine or something, he noticed her several times dazed out with a goofy smile on her face and she had even eased up on the sarcasm, truth be told it was freaking him out a bit she was like pod Peyton.

"Okay so tell me what's going on?" he said throwing his books in his locker and turning to face her.

"What?" she answered.

"What's up with this new smiley Peyton?" he laughed

"I smile," she laughed

"Not this much, not to mention you keep zoning out on me and you are being just so damn nice it's freaking me out,"

"Well since you think I'm such a mean downer person normally perhaps we shouldn't hang out anymore," she said seriously.

"Peyt seriously I was just kidding, I just mean your demeanor has been different the last couple days I was just wondering that inspired the change is all?" Nathan soothed

"Just being in love I suppose," she smiled again.

"Ya but you were in love last week but you weren't like this," he pointed out," what changed?"

She didn't reply but she bit her lip and a blush crept up in her cheeks that he noticed.

"Oh god," Nathan exclaimed

"What," she replied

"Well I just hope you guys were safe,"

"Nathan!" she exclaimed slapping him on the arm," I am not having this conversation with you."

"Just looking out is all," he laughed at how flustered she was getting.

"Well no need to "look out" I can take care of myself,"

"Fine, so how was it?"

Peyton rewarded him with another slap on the arm before turning to walk away.

"What I was just wondering," he said with a smirk still loving that she was all worked up," Oh god was he bad?"

"No," Peyton replied speeding up a bit but Nathan was keeping up with her without any trouble," But I am so no having this conversation with you."

"Why not we talk about be and Brooke all the time?" he said

"Correction you talk about you and Brooke and I listen, I on the other hand have no need to spill all the details of my sex life to you,"

"So you admit that you and Lucas have a sex life?" he smirked again.

"God you are frustrating you know that,"

"Well I try," he laughed.

They rounded the corner and saw Jake Haley and Lucas sitting at the usual table across the quad. Peyton stopped and looked and Nathan seriously before speaking again.

"Can you keep this information to yourself please?" Peyton asked

"What you think i'm going to walk over there and announce to the entire quad that you and Lucas have having sex? Tempting yes but would I really want to deal with Lucas's reaction and I value our friendship as well so my lips are sealed,"

"Thank you," she laughed and looped her arm through his dragging him towards the table," And I value our friendship too,"

"Hey guys," Haley looked up and saw Peyton and Nathan headed their way.

Lucas whipped around so fast Haley thought he would have gotten whip lash for sure, he saw her walking the sun framing her face making her look even more beautiful if it was possible and he saw a sparkle in her green eyes that he was one of few that got the pleasure of seeing. Lucas wasn't however impressed with the fact that his girlfriend was on the arm of Nathan when he wanted her on his arm, he was jealous of all the time Nathan got to spend with her and now with high flyers coming up he would be gone for the summer as well leaving her here alone. It was enough to make him consider not going, though he would never tell Peyton that because he knew what her reaction would be, so he had decided to just try and spend as much time with her as possible while he could and savor each moment.

"Hey guys," Peyton said as she arrived at the table, she un looped her arm from Nathan's and planted a searing kiss on Lucas before sitting down oblivious to the faces of her friends," So anything new?" She directed the question at everyone.

"No not really, well except for the fact that my show is this Friday and I am completely freaking out, what if I'm terrible," Haley whined looking at Jake.

He just shook his head and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Haley I'm not going through this with you again, I've told you a million times that you are going to be great, right guys?"

"Well I haven't personally heard your stuff but from the way Peyton talks about you I'd say everyone is in for a treat," Nathan said sweetly, he was told by Peyton to be on his best behaviour with Haley since the brunette hadn't exactly made it unknown that she didn't trust the younger Scott brother.

"A genuine compliment from Nathan Scott, I wasn't aware those existed," Haley said with a smile.

"See I told you he can be great," Peyton chimed in though she seemed more preoccupied with playing with the hair at the nape of Lucas's neck.

"Thanks for the resounding faith Peyt," Nathan smiled," So nice weather eh?"

"Did you just attempt to break the ice with a "nice weather" comment," Jake laughed," What's next a equally vague sports comment?"

"Hey cut him some slack Jake, I think the weather comment is a viable one and I have to agree the weather is quite beautiful today, and this day in general has been pretty great, my boyfriend and good friend are getting along, and Haley is going to rock out a show on Friday, could life really get any better?" Peyton beamed.

After her speech she was faced with two stunned faces, one smirking Nathan Scott and Lucas who was laughing knowingly at what the sudden mood swing in Peyton was all about.

"What," she said finally," What are you all staring at?"

"Nothing really, just waiting for your stomach to open and allow the alien inside to lurch out and kill us all," Haley replied

"Or waiting for you to tell us that you have been possessed by Mother Teresa and you're here to make the world a better place," Jake suggested

"See I told you Peyton," Nathan added

"What I'm happy so shoot me," Peyton said defensively

"We are complaining believe me, it's about time that you stopped bitching and moaning and gave someone else a turn, seriously my head has been spinning from your problems for the past 16 years," Haley laughed," I just want to know what pills you are on and where I can get some?"

At this Peyton huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in a vague attempt to be upset but nothing was able to ruin the mood she was in.

"Cut her some slack guys, I personally love this new happy go lucky Peyton Sawyer, it really makes life much more enjoyable," Lucas gave her a squeeze and she gave in and smiled again.

"Thank you," Peyton replied," Now Lucas have you told anyone about your good news?"

"Don't know what you're talking about Peyt?" Lucas said hoping she would drop it, he really didn't want people making a big deal out of this if he wasn't even going to end up going.

"Don't be modest babe, Lucas got into high flyers," Peyton exclaimed and Jake and Haley offered him quick congratulations that he accepted modestly.

"But I thought you missed the deadline for entry?" Jake questioned.

"Well Nathan here informed him of an opening and submitted some game tape and Lucas got in," Peyton answered before Lucas could get a word out.

"That's really cool of you Nathan," Haley offered

"It was nothing really, but thanks anyways," Nathan shrugged.

"It wasn't nothing Nate I really do appreciate it," Lucas finally spoke up and extended his hand for Nathan to shake.

"Aw see love is in the air, I told you today couldn't get any better," Peyton smirked.

"Well think again because we have five minutes until 80 minutes of calculus hell Peyt so you had better strap in," Nathan joked.

"Way to bring me down off my high," Peyton frowned

"You have to go so soon," Lucas pouted," I barely got to see you today."

"Aw I know, but there is always tonight," Peyton replied with a mysterious kink of her eyebrow.

"No there isn't because you said you would come over and help me pick through a set list and out fit for the show tonight," Haley chimed in," You haven't forgotten have you?"

"Can't we do it tomorrow Hales," Peyton said not taking her eyes off of Lucas

"You have to be kidding me, I have been trying to get you alone for a night for a week now and you're always doing something. Well if its too much trouble I'll just do it myself don't worry about it," Haley huffed and walked away from the table.

"What was that all about?" Peyton gasped

"She's stressing over the show I guess but she has a point Peyton you guys really haven't seen each other much over the past little while," Jake tried to explain.

"And this is all my fault?"

"No one is saying that," Jake tried to soothe," I'm just saying she is nervous and could use a friend, she has always been there for you when you need her."

"He has a point," Lucas said hoping Peyton's wrath wouldn't turn to him now.

"I know, I'll try and catch up with her," Peyton rose from the table," See you in class Nate and Lucas how about I come by after Haley's sound good?"

"Sounds great," he smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

Peyton was off running hoping she could catch Haley before she made it to her class, ahs remembered that she didn't have her bag with her so she would have had to stop at her locker so she headed that way first hoping for the best and was relieved when she saw her there.

"Haley wait up," Peyton shouted when she noticed her about to walk away.

"Hey Peyton I'm sorry about snapping I'm just stressed is all, don't worry about it Jake can help me or my mom or something."

"Don't be silly, I know I have been preoccupied with Lucas as of late but I want to help you okay so tonight then?" Peyton offered.

"Okay sounds good," Haley replied but Peyton still wasn't convinced

"Are you sure that's all that is bothering you Hales," Peyton asked

Haley thought a minute before responding, she didn't want to sound like a needy best friend but she really missed Peyton over the last little while.

"It's nothing really, I just miss you is all. I mean I know Lucas is your boyfriend and you want to spend time with him and It's the same with me and Jake but I don't know I just miss my friend sometimes you know?"

"Haley I'm sorry if it's seemed like I have been neglecting you lately I haven't meat to believe me, And I'll make more of an effort from now on I promise, and I miss you too," Peyton said," Now come here," she beckoned Haley into a hug.

"So meet you after school?" Peyton said when they broke apart

"Sounds perfect," Haley replied," See you then.

The rest of the day flew by, Peyton had to reschedule her study date with Nathan to hang out with Haley but he was as understanding as always. She promised they would get together really soon and deal with their impending failure if they didn't figure out what to do this project on and he just smiled and make some smart ass remark about her overwhelming confidence in them. Peyton met up with Haley by her car at the end of the day and they drove straight to Haley's running upstairs Haley quickly tossed her a pile of papers that Peyton recognized as songs and they spent most of the evening picking through them deciding what she should play.

"So you and Lucas seem happy, I never did get a chance to ask how the big date went," Haley asked with a kink of her eyebrow.

"It was great," Peyton said

"And?" Haley pushed for more information

"And what?" Peyton replied with a laugh

"Do you guys…well you know?" Haley laughed

"Maybe," Peyton said nonchalantly but the smile on her face told Haley they definitely did.

"Finally," Haley chuckled," How was it?"

"Better than I imagined," Peyton said honestly.

"That's why you have been so gooey lately isn't it," Haley teased

"I have not been gooey!" Peyton exclaimed," Okay maybe a little but I can't help it he makes my damn knees weak for gods sake."

"You guys are that annoyingly cute that just makes me want to vomit," Haley joked," But I'm happy for you," she added honestly.

"How are things with Jake?" Peyton asked

"Great," Haley answered a little too quickly," Okay well not so great," she added

"Why?" Peyton pushed," Is something wrong?"

"No he is great I'm the problem, I'm stressed out and I was mad at you and taking it out on him, we've been fighting," Haley confessed.

"Mad at me?"

"You know missing you and now Nathan is like your new best friend so I was frustrated and he had been catching the brunt of it," Haley explained.

"God Haley I'm sorry," Peyton apologized," I haven't been meaning to ignore you."

"Don't apologize, you haven't done anything," Haley laughed.

"Well we're done here right?" Peyton asked and Haley nodded," Why don't you head over to Jakes and surprise him, maybe apologize for being a head case this week?"

"Probably a good idea," Haley replied after thinking it over," Thank you Peyton."

She hugged the taller girl squeezing her tight.

"Now as for us I say we have at least one girl night a week from now on what do you say?" Peyton offered.

"Sounds good," Haley laughed.

Peyton gathered her things and waved goodbye to Haley one last time before starting her car and making her way towards Lucas's house as she had promised him earlier. She parked in her usual spot on the curb and rushed into the house to find Lucas sitting in his room reading his favorite novel.

"Hey you," she said slinking her way over and crawling next to him on the bed.

"Hey, your earlier than I expected," he said with surprise," I've missed you."

At this Peyton bent in and gave him a quick kiss pulling away before he could deepen it.

"Is your mom home?" Peyton asked

"No she's working at the café tonight," Lucas closed his book and tossed it aside.

Peyton got up and walked over to his bedroom door closing it quickly. She turned around and swiftly took off her shirt tossing it at him playfully and he simply smirked at her.

"I've been thinking about this for days," she said seductively making her way back over to the bed and pouncing on him straddling his hips and grasping at his shirt quickly removing it too.

"God I've created a monster," he teased as he felt her kissing his neck.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," She breathed in his ear.

With that he forcefully flipped them over kissing every inch of her newly exposed flesh relishing in the way her hands were clutching at his back. They were so into the moment that they didn't hear the room door open, it wasn't till someone cleared their throat that the two broke from their lusty haze and realized they weren't alone. Lucas reacted quickly covering Peyton with a blanket before he turned to see who was in his door way.

"Well well well what do we have here," he heard a familiar mans voice say.

"Keith?" Lucas said in disbelief as Peyton looked on in slight shock.


End file.
